Three Months
by Muffin7
Summary: AU. Zack got an unexpected proposal from his best friend Cloud; to date his girlfriend Aeris? ZxAxC triangle; AU
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey dude, I know it's been a couple of weeks since we last spoke but, work has been rough. I have some free time now and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me and my girlfriend. I'd like you to finally meet her. But anyways, call me when you're free okay?"_

Zack pressed the end button on his cell phone, waited a few seconds and dialed his friend's number. He already knew where Cloud was going; he'd been going on about his 'wonderful girlfriend' for months, and to be honest, he wasn't that anxious to meet her. Last time he talked about 'wonderful', turned out she was a whore.

"_Hey Zack!_" answered Cloud's soft voice on the other line.

"Hey Cloud, what's up?"

"_Have any free time_?"

"Sure thing man, what are you planning?" replied a not-so-intrigued Zack.

"_Well, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I'd like you to take part in a very special moment in my life_"

"Whoa dude, don't tell me you're—","_Yes, I'm getting married_!" Zack's blue eyes widened, and for a second he forgot he should be acting happy.

"W-wow, I mean, seriously? Um, congrats man!" It's not that he wasn't happy; it's just that he wasn't prepared to hear that his best friend was getting married.

"_Yeah, well, it's not confirmed yet but that's basically why I'm calling you. I'd like you to also be there when I ask her to be my wife._" said Cloud, and Zack could feel the nervousness in his voice.

"Then I'll be there to support you man, just name the time and place"

"_Great! How about Friday at seven? Does 'Le Barqe di amour' sound good?_"

"Awesome place, I'll see you there"

"_Oh, and feel free to bring your girlfriend, see ya'!_" with that, Cloud hung up the other line. _Girlfriend_? It sure had been a long time since they'd talked; he'd broken up with her months ago. That or he'd totally forgotten to tell him about it. Fact is, he rarely talked about her anyways. Sitting down on his bed, he settled his cell phone on his desk and looked at a picture of him and Cloud back at college.

"Well, I surely hope she's as wonderful as you say Cloud, I wouldn't want you to get hurt again"

______________________________________________________________________________

Zack walked by carefully, trying to spot Cloud in the restaurant. Boy, did he have to pick such a crowded place? He reached the reception.

"Table sir?" said a refined looking waiter.

"Actually, someone is waiting for me"

"Name sir?"

"Zack Fair." The waiter read a list and spotted his name. With that, he signaled Zack to follow him through the tables. He was so distracted with the nice decoration that he didn't notice the young lady walking right towards him, who was just as distracted as he was. Then, the inevitable occurred and they crashed into each other.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" said Zack as he helped the girl stay on her feet, and that's when it happened. That's when her soft viridian eyes found his electric blue ones, and his heart skipped a beat. For the first time in his life, Zack felt his knees grow weak. And just when he thought he couldn't melt more, she spoke.

"No, please forgive me. I should've seen where I was going." and her voice was as soft as velvet, sweet as honey and light as a feather. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find his voice anywhere. _Great_, he thought, _I must look like a retard now_.

"Ah, well, I wasn't really paying attention either." To top it all, she laughed, and he felt so light-hearted. _Like music to my ears_, he thought with a smile. A smile she returned with one of her own, and he was sure it could brighten the darkest of nights. "Well, I better get going." she said with yet another smile, slowly walking away from where he was. He then took a moment to look at her; waist-long hazel hair and soft curves accented by a knee-length black dress. _Funny huh? I felt like I could wake up to that gorgeous face every morning and wouldn't mind at all. Okay, that's enough. Back to earth now_.

He noticed the waiter had been long gone and chuckled. Looking around, he soon spotted a spiky blonde head in the distance, and he wasn't alone. _Oh, Cid and Reno too? Cool. Wait, not cool. They've got girls, _thought Zack grimacing as he made his way towards their table. They were all dressed similar to him; long sleeved button shirts and pants.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh Zack, you made it! I thought you weren't coming." expressed Cloud as Zack hugged him and took a seat besides Cid.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" _ah, the dude still insists on calling me a kid even though he's just 5 years older than me huh_?, thought Zack as he chuckled and shook Cid's extended hand. "Yeah Zack, it's been a long time!" said Reno as eager as ever, patting Zack's shoulder.

"Same old, same old you guys. Glad to see you too. So, who are the ladies?"

"This is Shera, my woman," said Cid, pointing to the brown haired lady besides him.

"He means his wife," she said as she glared at her husband.

"Whoa, am I the only unmarried one here?"

"Nah man, me and Elena are not married yet. Right baby?" said Reno, looking at the blonde lass sitting beside him. "Hey, what about your girl Zack?" asked the red haired youth. "What's her name again?"

_Oh crap_, he thought as he laughed nervously. _What was her name again_? "Um, you mean…" _Think, think!_ "…Cissnei?"

Cid spat the beer he was having, making his wife slap him on the shoulder. "Honey, that's rude!" "WHAT? Her name is Cisne? As in 'swan'?" his laughter filled the room, earning glances from all the customers around them. "Yeah, it's kinda' like that." answered Zack uncomfortably.

"Well, where is she? I told you to bring her with you." meddled in Cloud, who shifted nervously in his seat as he looked to the side.

"She had some work to do." he lied, praying to God for a distraction or a change of topic. It seemed he'd done quite a few good deeds, as Cloud stood up frenetically and smiled broadly.

"Zack, I want your attention just for a moment," he announced. Just as ordered, Zack looked to the side, as everyone else did, and saw what he thought was the most gorgeous sight in the world. Walking towards them was the girl he tripped over minutes ago, in all of her glorious beauty and radiance. She was smiling graciously, the hem of her dress flowing along with her honey-brown locks. Zack felt a smile of his own creep to his lips, and didn't really notice his best friend walking towards her.

"Hey sweetheart." said Cloud in a voice as sweet as sugar, circling her small waist with his left arm. Zack's smile slowly disappeared as he processed the scene in front of him. _Wait, this can't be…_

"Zack, this is my girlfriend Aeris," spoke the blonde full of pride. He felt like smacking his forehead. _I can't believe I was admiring my best friend's girl!_ He then heard that melodious giggle that made his heart flutter once again.

"Isn't it a small world, we meet again." said Aeris, earning a glance from Cloud.

"You two know each other?"

"Ah, I almost tripped her at the entrance. Sorry!"

"I was so amazed by the beautiful designs on the walls that I crashed onto him on my way to the restroom. Isn't that ironic?" Cloud chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Urgh, stop it with the puppy love," remarked Cid dryly. Shera rolled her eyes and elbowed his arm.

"Like you didn't go through that phase"

"Busted!" exclaimed Reno, expertly dodging a fork thrown by Cid.

"Why don't we seat down pumpkin?"

Zack almost shuddered at the fluffiness. Had it been that long since his last relationship? Or was it that he never addressed his girlfriends in such a sweet manner?

"So Aeris, what do you do for a living?" asked Elena.

"I'm a decorator. I also run a flower shop not far from where Cloud works"

"Isn't that fitting for such an adorable girl like you Aeris!" squealed Shera, making Cid stick his tongue out in mock disagreement.

"Why, thank you! What about both of you?"

"I'm training to become a professional model one day" said the blonde, squeezing Reno's hand, "even if Reno doesn't want me to"

"Don't be silly; you do anything you want to as long as no one touches you. I'll always support you"

"Oh, sounds like someone I know; I'm a house wife, but I used to be a teacher until I married Cid"

"Yeah, well I'm the man of the house! I can keep you as a queen with my piloting!"

"I think that's a little bit selfish Cid" said Cloud, his voice full of concern.

Zack couldn't take it much longer; he really felt out of place and conversation. Aeris noticed his tense demeanor and spoke.

"Zack? What about you? Cloud told me you're a personal trainer. That's really interesting"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sometimes it gets boring, but it's what I live for"

"Wow, have you trained any celebrities?" asked Elena.

"A few" he didn't really want to talk.

"I'd like you to train me when I become a model okay?"

"Sure" He just wanted it all to be over, go back home and enjoy a nice, warm bath. But he knew the evening was just beginning. Soon, they ordered dinner and the conversation went along, from Reno's radio talk show to Cissnei's funny name, and lastly to Cloud's office work.

"He gets really stressed with work, but he always manages to spend time with me"

"Sure sounds like Cloud, responsible as always" remarked a grinning Reno. _Seriously, is this ever going to end? I feel like a damn chaperone_! thought Zack as he rested his chin on his hand. Just then, Cloud stood up for the second time in the night and kneeled right besides Aeris. Everyone went silent, all attention fixed on his hand reaching for his pocket. Her green eyes widened with disbelief as he held a small black box.

"Aeris, there's another reason why I brought you here. I feel as we've been through so much together, that it's time to take a much more serious step. Aeris, I love you, and nothing would make me happier than you accepting this" he said as he opened the box, revealing a bright heart-shaped diamond ring, with two small emeralds at both sides. "Aeris, will you marry me?" Her eyes brightened at his words, watering almost instantly, and she kneeled besides him. "Yes Cloud, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, tears now falling down her blushing cheeks. Cloud couldn't hold his excitement and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple. With trembling hands, he slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed once more. Getting up, he received a brotherly hug from his best friend.

"Congrats Cloud! I never doubted she'd say yes" said Zack, nudging the shorter man on the head.

"Thanks Zack, but there's more; I want you to be my best man"

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!"

The evening concluded shortly after, everyone bid their farewells as Cloud promised to stay in contact to announce the wedding date. And Zack finally reached his apartment, remembering he'd promised to bring his 'girlfriend' next time, since Aeris wanted to meet her badly. _Women_, he thought. _Ah, at least she doesn't seem that bad. Who am I kidding? Anyone would like to marry her! She's gorgeous, nice, sweet, smart, charming, and there you go again Zack!_

"Seriously dude, stop thinking like that" he said out loud as he got in the shower, turning on the hot water. Feeling instantly refreshed, he relaxed and let his mind wander on its own. _I hope Cloud knows what he's doing. He looked pretty confident about the whole marriage thing. And her, well, she looked really content about it. And pretty. Urgh! Anyway, I have to tell Cissnei about the girlfriend thing. I can't show up next time without a girl or I'll be the hot topic of the night. I just hope she understands it's fake. Tomorrow's going to be a looong day._

Afterwards, he got ready for sleep. Surrendering to the bed, he closed his vivid blue eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Then, much to his disappointment, his cell phone rang.

"What the hell?" he said as he reached for it. He got slightly surprised to see 'Cloud' written on the caller id. _I wonder what's wrong_. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Zack, sorry I'm calling you this late. I just wanted to ask you; how was she?_"

"Aeris? She's wonderful Cloud, just like you described her" and he wasn't lying.

"_She seems too perfect to be real right?"_

"If you want to put it that way" he really wanted to say she looked perfect, but kept it to himself.

"_Well, that concerns me_"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"_We've been going out for a year now and, we rarely argue. She never does anything wrong, she always seems to have all the patience in the world; she even manages to stay calm when other girls make remarks about me. She never goes out without me, she tells me everything; she's just too perfect!_"

"What's wrong with that? It seems to me you hit the jackpot bro" no, seriously, what's wrong with that?

"_Zack, I don't want to get hurt again_" ah, yes. Tifa Lockheart. Now it all makes sense. That girl seemed perfect too, and it turned out that she was cheating on poor Cloud.

"Cloud, listen; Aeris seems like a good girl. I warned you about what's-her-name. I don't get the same feeling about Aeris. Calm down okay? You're overanalyzing things"

"_Zack? Can I ask you a favor?"_

_I don't like where this is going_, "Sure thing"

"_Could you go out with her_?"

"WHAT?"

"_I don't mean a date or anything. Look, I want you to ask her to meet you somewhere and not to tell me anything_"

"Aw come on Cloud, like a trust-test thing?"

"_Exactly. If she's as good as she's made me believe, and as I hope she really is, she'll tell me. If she doesn't tell me, and you actually do go out, then I know you'll tell me how she behaves, right?_"

"Um, sure, but isn't this a little bit extreme Cloud?" a_nd kind of psycho_?

"_Please Zack, it's the only way I'll be calm. This is a big step I'm taking, and I want to take it with the right girl. Besides, you know how insecure I am about myself_"

"Fine, tell me what to do" _what am I getting myself into?_

"_Great! But first, don't tell Cissnei about it okay? I wouldn't want for them to meet and spoil it or something_"

"I've got that covered. So, what's on your mind?"

______________________________________________________________________________

I'd like to know what you think of my story; was it a good first chapter? Was it bad? Please, I appreciate constructive criticism; it helps me grow as a writer. So go ahead and leave a review; you'll make me happy and I'll give you a cookie :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aeris brushed her smooth hair, happily smiling at her reflection on the mirror. _Cloud will be here soon,_ she thought as she placed her brush on her night table. She then reached for her beautiful diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. As in cue, she heard a knock on the door.

"Aeris honey, I'm here."

"In a minute!"

She whirled in front of her mirror one last time, making sure everything was in place. _This pink shirt and jeans fit me well if I dare say so myself._ She turned off the light of her room and headed to the front door, took her keys and welcomed her fiancé. _Doesn't he look handsome_! thought Aeris as she looked at his white chemise and dark jeans.

"Hi baby, sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's always worth it" Cloud leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look beautiful," he said as she placed her arms on his chest and sighed contently into the kiss. He broke it after some seconds and tenderly looked at her.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

They walked holding hands until they reached his car. He opened the passenger door for her, earning a soft giggle from her. He walked to his seat and started the car. As always, the ride was full of laughter and mirth.

"So where are you taking me honey?"

"Just to have some ice cream, nothing special" replied Cloud as he squeezed her hand.

"Darling, you make everything special" she said as she rewarded him with one of her warm smiles. He smiled back, blowing her a kiss. They finally reached the ice cream shop, and Cloud hurried to her door and opened it for her. Reaching out for his hand, Aeris walked out of the car and kissed him softly on the cheek. They walked inside hand in hand.

"Welcome to '_Gelato_', what would be your choice today?" Cloud looked from the cashier to his girlfriend with a curious glance. "Go ahead sunshine"

"I'll take a chocolate sundae please. Your turn Cloud"

"I'll have a strawberry one"

"That would be $4.29 please"

Cloud handed the money to the cashier, ignoring his girl's pleas for letting her pay this time. They happily took a seat in front of each other and started eating their ice creams. "I want some of yours" said a giggling Aeris. Cloud smiled broadly and scooped a spoon of his strawberry sundae and fed it to her. "I want mine now" said a grinning Cloud, "you know how I like it." Blushing, Aeris took a bite of her dessert and kissed Cloud fully on the lips. He traced her jaw line with his cold fingers, savoring the enticing mix of strawberry, chocolate and her natural sugary taste. She pushed him back as she felt uncomfortable with all the glances they were getting.

"Cloud, behave"

"Huh? What did I do?" said Cloud, faking his ignorance.

"Silly, you know!" she hit him lightly on the shoulder. Taking another bite of his sundae, Cloud reached out for her hand across their table.

"I love you Aeris"

"I love you too"

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you; what did you think about my friends?"

"Oh, they're great! And the girls are just adorable!"

"You think so? Tell me more about the guys"

"Well, Reno is hilarious. Cid just kills me with his attitude. And Zack—", she hadn't really thought about him. She looked at Cloud and noticed he was obviously expecting an answer about his best friend. _He was so quiet that night, the only thing I can say is that he is stunningly handsome—and I can't say that out loud! In fact, I shouldn't even think like that!_ thought Aeris as she started getting desperate.

"What about him?" asked an anxious Cloud.

"Well, he seemed nice enough honey. But I thought he'd be more talkative based on what you'd told me about him"

"I know. It must have been the fact that he was alone. I guess he didn't feel comfortable around us couples"

"That's why I want him to bring Cissnei next time."

"And that's why I wanted to suggest this Friday at my place. You could make one of those Parmesan chickens you do; damn they're good!" His remark made Aeris laugh out loud.

"Then Friday it is!" They sealed the deal with a sweet peck on the lips, followed by one on Aeris' forehead. Soon it was time to go home, and Cloud reluctantly took Aeris to her apartment. Already inside, he took his fiancé in his arms.

"Aeris baby, I just wanted to remind you that I love you"

"Cloud, I love you too"

"I can't wait to marry you"

"Me either" Cloud captured her lips in a deep kiss, one that she deepened even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled to her waist and closed the distance between them. Aeris felt the heat in the air as Cloud gently pinched her against the wall. She also felt his want and desire as he kissed his way down to her neck and shoulders, intertwining one of his hands on her loose hair.

"C-cloud…" she received no response. Panic fluttered in her stomach. It's not that she didn't want this, but…

"Cloud!" his head snapped up and revealed hazed blue eyes.

"Not until we're married" she clearly saw his disappointment, but she knew he understood.

"I'm sorry; I got carried away" he kissed her forehead.

"Good night honey"

"Good night, I'll call you when I get home okay?" Aeris smiled and walked him to the door. She kissed him goodnight and closed the door. Her legs lead her to her bedroom and she changed onto her sleep wear. She turned on her TV and proceeded to wait for Cloud's call. Her mind drifted into thinking as she watched a commercial about a soap opera. _I bet Cissnei must be gorgeous. I mean, to have a boyfriend like Zack. Then again, I have a stunningly handsome boyfriend myself, right Aeris?_ She laughed as she lay back on her bed, spreading her brown locks all around her. _I wonder how I managed to catch him. Was it my humbleness? I'm sure Tifa was a lot prettier than me_. Her phone rang and she immediately answered.

"Hey beautiful, I'm home"

"I'm glad you're safe Cloud. I wish you sweet dreams"

"I wish I dream of you"

"Silly Cloud! Good night"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Call you tomorrow okay?"

"You better!" Cloud laughed at her order.

"Yes m'am! Good night" with that said, Aeris hung up the phone. She headed to the bathroom, washed her teeth, and turned off the TV. _Better sleep, I have work tomorrow._

_Ding-dong!_

Zack wiped the sweat off his brow. He took a large gulp of his water bottle and headed to the door. He opened it to reveal a small brunette he recognized too well. _Here goes nothing_.

"Hey Cissnei"

"Hi Zack, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure" he stepped to the side letting her come in, closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat" she did as she was told and took a seat on his navy blue couch.

"So what do I owe this random call from you? I thought you said we couldn't be friends"

"Cissnei, please understand it was for your own good. If we kept in contact, how were you supposed to forget about me?"

"Who said I wanted to forget about you?" _Strike one._

"Well, okay. That's flattering and all but the thing is; I need your help"

"I should've guessed it" _Strike two_.

"Here's the deal; I need you to pose as my girlfriend"

"Really now? You're asking me to go back with you?" _Uh, no_.

"Not really. Cissnei, things between you and me never worked out. We're too different"

"Is it because I'm a police officer?"

"What? No! I just never felt the same way you did. Listen, that's not the point. I need you to be my fake girlfriend"

"I can't believe you! Toying with my feelings like that!"

"Cissnei, it's been almost a year now!"

"Zack Fair, it hasn't been more than six months!" _Strike three_! _You're out!_

"Okay, okay!"

"Why me?" asked the petite girl as she stepped dangerously closer to Zack.

"Don't get me wrong Cissnei, you were the first girl that popped into my mind"

"Ha! Anything you'd like to add?"

_You're losing her Zack!_ He thought desperately for a way to convince her. Too bad he didn't think well enough.

"I'll do anything you ask me Cissnei" _Oh crap_.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything" replied a reluctant Zack.

"I have all the rights of an official girlfriend"

"Then what's the point of it being false? Forget it!"

"Alright" answered Cissnei as she turned around and started heading for the door.

"No, wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Okay, but just until it's all over"

"Sure" smiled a victorious Cissnei. "And we never broke up"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Gee, you must be really desperate. What's the occasion?" asked the young officer as she sat down once again.

"It's a pride thing. I'm meeting up with my best friend and he's got a girl. He told me to bring mine"

"Oh, and you couldn't tell him you were single and decided to lie about it. How mature of you Zack"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I have some working out to do so, Friday at six okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. I hope you still remember where I live" with that, Cissnei went out of his apartment. Zack stared dumbly at the door. _I can't believe her! I'm basically going out with her again! Women_. He threw his arms to the air and returned to his training room, lifted a weight and kept on going with his working out routine.

"Pumpkin, they're here," said Cloud as he reached for the door. He smoothed his navy blue button shirt and opened it, revealing an uncomfortable looking Zack and a young lady besides him. He was wearing a red button shirt and black jeans; his 'girlfriend' wore a simple short blue dress.

"Hey Zack! And you're Cissnei" he said as he extended his hand, which she gladly shook.

"And you must be Cloud"

"Come on in please" The three of them stepped into his cozy apartment; it was full of reds and yellows, along with some white.

"Wow, forgive my boldness but, are you sure this is your place?" Cloud chuckled.

"Does it look too good to be a man's apartment?"

"Sincerely, yes"

"It was Aeris' idea. Isn't she a great decorator?"

"She surely is" said Zack as he admired his best friend's place.

"Zack's apartment is so dull" said the brunette as she sat down besides her 'boyfriend', "Right Zack?"

"Right" said the black haired youth, grimacing about their linking arms. He switched his attention to the other brunette walking into the living room. _She looks gorgeous even with an apron!_ Thought Zack as Aeris stood in front of them, also wearing a pink and white sun dress. Her hair was up on a ponytail, and fell on a silky braid.

"Hi Zack! Is this Cissnei?" asked the curious woman, tilting her head to the side, an action that Zack thought was adorable.

"Yes, this is Cissnei. And this is Aeris" said Zack as he pointed to both girls respectively.

"Wow! You're prettier than I thought! A pleasure to meet you" exclaimed the taller brunette as Cissnei stood up and shook her delicate hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Aeris" said Cissnei smiling warmly at her.

"Baby, is dinner ready yet?" asked an anxious Cloud.

"Just a few more minutes, I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay sweetheart" he said as he blew a kiss to her retreating form, "She's also an excellent cook."

"Much more than I can say about Cissnei" said a grinning Zack, earning him a nasty glare from said girl.

"So how long have you been dating already?" asked a curious Cloud.

"Two years" answered a smirking Cissnei. _Come on, she's going to lie now_? thought Zack as she started talking about their fated meeting like if it was a soap opera. _We only dated for three months_!

"Wow, that's intense. I don't remember you telling me any of that Zack."

"Oh, he doesn't like to talk about it, right Zacky-poo?"

_Zacky-poo!? Urgh_! Zack shifted uncomfortably on his seat, giving a small laugh. Aeris emerged from the kitchen with a big smile plastered on her rosy lips.

"Dinner is served!" The three of them headed for the dining room, which was beautifully adorned. After several comments about how delicious the menu was, a conversation ensued between the four of them, mostly between the girls. As the evening passed, Aeris got to like Cissnei more and more, and the feeling was mutual. Zack was surprised; despise a few lies here and there, Cissnei hadn't done anything else to ridicule and/or embarrass him. Or maybe he thought too soon.

"Zacky-poo? Give me a kiss?"

"Huh? Uh, no, you know how I am with PDA"

"Please? Aeris and Cloud kiss in front of us, please?"

"Go on Zack, don't be shy!" chuckled Cloud as he cheered his best friend.

_Crap,_ thought Zack as she leaned and pressed her lips against his. He backed away soon however, earning a strange glance from Aeris.

"Aw, that's all?" complained a grinning Cissnei.

"Yeah, that's all"

"Come on Zack, please the lady" said a smirking Cloud.

_This is going to be a long night _he thoughtas he rolled his eyes at Cissnei's pleading lips.

______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay Zack, focus. What was it you were going to tell her_?

"_Hello_?" answered her sing-song voice.

"Um, Aeris?"

"_Hi Zack!_"

"Hi! Do you have a minute?"

"_Sure._"

"I'll be straight with you. Cloud told you about Tifa right?"

"_Yes_"

_Here goes nothing_ "Well, you know we're best friends and all. It's nothing personal; I just wanted to have a talk with you. I want to know you better. Don't get me wrong; you seem really nice and I'm almost sure you wouldn't do that to him, but I want him to be happy. So I want to be 100% sure instead of 99.9%". Aeris giggled at his remark.

"_I understand, and I'm glad you worry about him. You're a really good friend_"

"So what do you say?"

"_Name the time and place_"

"Good. Does '_Mr. Smoothie_' sound good? Today around three maybe?"

"_That's fine,_" Zack released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Okay, just one more thing. Could you please not tell Cloud?" a long silent pause scared him to death.

"_Sure, but why_?"

"I guess you should already know, but he's really proud and I wouldn't want him to feel like I'm looking out for him. Besides, I know he'd freak out if he found out I'm investigating you or something like that," he crossed his fingers and prayed she'd buy it.

"_Well that's true; he'd think there really is a reason to worry_"

"Exactly!" _YES_!

"_I'll see you there_"

"It's a date. Well, not really. I mean, it literally is but, not a romantic one, just a friendly outing. You know what I mean!" Aeris went in a fit of laughter once more.

"_I know. You're so funny Zack. Bye_!" Zack pressed the end button and sighed relieved. He waited a few seconds and dialed Cloud's number. He answered after a few tones.

"_Hello_" came out his blonde friend's tenor voice.

"Cloud, mission accomplished"

"_Great. How'd she react_?"

"Pretty normal until I asked her to keep it a secret. She tensed up a little and hesitated. She even asked why."

"_It was just as I expected. Thanks a lot man. I owe you one,_" exclaimed an ecstatic Cloud.

"No problem. So, what next?" asked Zack.

"_I'll wait and see if she tells me. If not, then it's time for plan B_"

"Which is?"

"_That is you going out and telling me how she behaves_"

"Al-righty, roger that"

"_Roger"_ and Cloud hung up the phone. Zack looked at his watch. _It's 11:30; I still have enough time for working out_. He headed to his training room and started lifting weights.

Aeris made sure she locked her door. Grabbing her purse tightly, she went down the stairs. She checked her mailbox in the process, and seeing it was empty decided to hurry up. _Its 2:45, I'm sure I'll make it on time_, she thought as she walked through the crowded streets of Midgar. After some minutes, she could see '_Mr. Smoothie's_' sign in the distance. Her stomach fluttered strangely when she saw Zack, sitting at a table, fidgeting with a straw. _Strange, my heart beat quickened_. She hurried up to him and smiled warmly.

He looked up to her and felt his cheeks warmed up. She was wearing a white ruffled top and a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her legs nicely. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a white ribbon adorning her braid.

"Hi Aeris" _she looks lovely_.

"Hi Zack" she took the seat he was offering. He pulled a seat for himself and ungracefully landed on the floor, earning a few glances from other customers and a hearty laugh from her.

"Are you alright Zack?" said Aeris in between giggles. She noticed he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his well toned body. Zack blushed ashamed of his clumsiness. _You suck Zack_, he thought bitterly. He carefully sat down this time and smiled broadly.

"So… How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I thought we were going to chat about Cloud"

_She catches up quickly_, "Sure, I just wanted to break the ice" he cleared his throat_,_ "I want to get to know you better. Why don't we talk about our Cloud?"

"Our Cloud?" she giggled, "Alright, where do we start?"

"Why don't you tell me where you met our lovely Cloud?" Zack fluttered his black eyelashes to emphasize his remark. Aeris giggled once more, _can he be any funnier?_ She thought, blushing as she noticed he had long, thick eyelashes. _I like long, thick eyelashes. Stop it Aeris! _She shook her head.

"Well, it was a year and a half ago. I was at my flower shop and he came in. When he faced me he stuttered and turned around. Can you believe he left without saying a word?"

_It almost happened to me too_, "Yeah, that's my Cloud. He gets dumb in front of a pretty girl"

"I thought it was so adorable. Then I noticed he had left his wallet and I ran after him"

"Oh Cloud, always so forgetful!" said Zack in a sing-song voice.

"I know! When I finally caught up to him, he stared at me with the cutest face ever!"

"Aw!!!" _Urgh, I think I'm going to be sick_.

"Yes! Who wouldn't fall for him?"

"I know! If I were a girl, I'd also fall for him!" They laughed together, and he thought it was the best feeling ever, even though he was choking because of the sweetness on her voice when she referred to Cloud.

"And then?"

"And then, he asked me to decorate his office. Of course, work is work and nothing happened. But a few weeks later, he asked me to decorate his apartment. One thing lead to anothers and we started going out. Isn't it romantic?"

"Definitely" _I can't take it!_

"What about you Zack? How did you meet our Cloud?"

"We met at our playground. To be honest, we weren't the best of friends at first"

"Yes, Cloud told me you used to bully him. I still refuse to believe someone as nice as you could do such a thing."

"I know, but we were kids back then. He's always been smaller than me and apparently I thought that made me superior. Until one day, I got what I deserved and an older kid bullied me"

"Really? Cloud never told me that."

"It was Cloud who stood up for me, saying adorable things like 'stop bullying my bully, he's my bully and bullies only bully, they don't get bullied'" Aeris squealed.

"Aw, and then the bully stopped bullying you and you became friends"

"Uh, no. He got his ass kicked and then I got mine kicked. We cried together on each other's shoulders and his mom healed both of our bruises. That's how we became friends. From that day I swore I'd protect him, and that's how it went on"

"Oh, Zack that's a beautiful story. But Cloud never told me he'd stood up for you. That's so adorable!"

"I know!" he faked out a laugh and joined her in her giggling.

"My Cloud, he's always so humble"

"Yeah, he's always been like that"

Zack stared at her thoughtful face. He found her stunningly gorgeous, from her emerald eyes to her rosy cheeks. She looked up to him and found him staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he cleared his throat, "So, any boyfriends before Cloud?"

She blushed lightly, "Yes, two"

"Two? I expected more, no offense" _Really, only two? With her looks?_

"The first one doesn't even count"

"Why not?"

"We didn't even kiss," her face was somewhat distant.

"What? Not even once?"

"No, it wasn't a real relationship. We just went out on a few dates and after some months we stopped seeing each other. We went on different paths."

"What a moron, who could resist the urge to kiss you?"

"Aren't you?" she surprised him with a coquettish flutter of her eyelashes.

_Just barely_, "You have a point there", he placed his chin on the palm of his hand and gazed at her eyes intensely. She looked down, embarrassed. _Keep sucking Zack_.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, what about the other guy? How long did you date him?"

"Two years"

"Two years!" _TWO YEARS!_

She giggled at his reaction, "Yes, two years. His name was Sephiroth"

"And what happened?"

"It was strange. I didn't feel complete with him. There was something missing in our relationship. I did find out later though"

"What was it?"

"His maleness"

"Pardon?" _What?_

"He was gay"

Zack raised to his feet with an incredulous look on his face, "WHAT? How is that possible?"

"Well, he told me he didn't love me as a woman, that it was more like a sister. He told me he couldn't pretend to be someone he wasn't and then admitted he felt attracted to men," she gave him a sad smile.

Zack sat down and let out a heavy sigh, "How can someone be gay when they have such a beautiful girlfriend?" he noticed her shifting uncomfortable on her seat. _Zack, you're the king of suckiness_.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but you can't deny you're quite the looker. If not, Cloud wouldn't be marrying you."

"You think so? Do you think I'm prettier than Tifa?"

"Of course; hasn't he told you?"

"Can I believe him? I don't think he'd tell me otherwise"

"Good point. But if you want a second opinion, I think you're more beautiful than her. She's not all that you know" _No one is compared to you_.

"How is she?"

"Pretty ordinary; dark hair, dark eyes, pretty slender, and she also cheated on him with her ex"

"I know; that was a really painful experience for him. But look at the bright side; my ex is gay"

Zack laughed heartily for the first time in the afternoon, "Another point for you."

"Thank you Zack, that helped me regain my confidence. Believe it or not, I'm scared that I might not be good enough for Cloud"

"Well dear, you passed the test. You're perfect for him." _Lucky bastard_.

She glanced at her wristwatch, "Oh my! Look at the time; it's been more than half an hour already"

"Time sure flies by when you're having fun" he stood up, "thank you for your time Aeris. I hope to see you soon." She offered her hand at the same time he offered his cheek. They laughed it out, he extended his hand and she offered her cheek. _You keep sucking Zack_.

"Oh, come here you!" Aeris grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him fully on the cheek, turned around and waved goodbye. Zack touched the spot she had just touched with her glossy lips and sighed. _Her lips are so soft; I bet they'd feel even better against my own. _He thought as he stared at her retreating form in the distance. _Better get home and call Cloud on the way._

Aeris walked hurriedly towards her apartment. _Why doesn't Cloud smell that manly? Sure, I like how he smells; so clean, but Zack smells like… like a man! Urgh! And his stub, it's so manly. Cloud can't even grow a mustache! And why are you thinking like this? Bad Aeris! You love Cloud for who he is, so stop wishing he'd be like someone else. _Her rambling brought her to her building and she walked up the stairs, not noticing Cloud's car parked outside.

_Zack should be calling me pretty soon_, thought the blonde as he saw his fiancé walk away. As in cue, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mission accomplished" said Zack's baritone voice.

"Good, I just saw her walk in. What happened?"

"Everything went smooth. You've got an angel bro!"

"How come?"

"She only talked positive things about you; I wanted to throw up at all the sweetness!" Cloud chuckled at his remark, "and she's only had one real boyfriend who turned out to be gay!"

"That's what she told me. Hard to believe with her beauty right?" said Cloud with a satisfied look on his face.

"I know; how can someone be gay with a girl like that?" Cloud cleared his throat, clearly establishing he didn't like the comment, "Sorry dude."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing, she practically idolizes you"

"That's good; I feel the same way about her"

"Yeah well, I'm glad I could help you out bro," _this is finally over_, thought a relieved Zack.

"Actually, I was going to ask you another favor"

_Oh no_, "what is it?"

"Could you go out with her again?"

"But why? She passed, right?" _Come on!_

"This time she did, but I'd like to see her next move. She might tell me, or she might not. I'd like to find out. What do you say?"

_What can I say?_ "Alright Cloud, just because this is about you"

"Thanks man! I have to go now, I'll call you later!" Cloud hung up the phone. Zack sighed as he passed a hand through his dark locks of hair. _Oh boy, hope this doesn't turn out ugly. The last thing I need is to fall in love with my best friend's girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud knocked on her door, hiding the bouquet of roses behind his back. His soft blue eyes met her vivid green ones and his lips found hers on a crushing kiss. Her eyes widened with pleasant surprise as she gladly returned his kiss with the same intensity.

"Cloud! You sure are happy," she said as he took her in his arms and whirled her around. After making her dizzy, he settled her down on the floor and gave her the bouquet.

"I know you have flowers, but it never gets old," said Cloud as he handed her the flowers, receiving a bright smile from her.

"Oh Cloud, it never gets old," she said as she pecked him softly on the lips and invited him in, "what do I owe this surprise?"

"I can visit my fiancé as many times as I wish, right?"

"Of course honey, don't get me wrong," she sat down and motioned him to seat besides her, order to which he obliged, "I just wasn't expecting you."

"I needed to see you before tomorrow. I seriously can't get enough of you. Five days a week aren't enough for me" said a smiling Cloud as he leaned in for a tender kiss.

"That will change in about three months"

"I can't wait" said Cloud as he wrapped his arms around her petite form. She leaned back on his chest and sighed contently. He smelled her hair and got lost in her enticing aroma, a mix of her flower shampoo and her natural sweet smell. Her hand found his jaw line and she started caressing his skin, making him shudder with pleasure. She giggled as he gave in to her touch like a kitten.

"Cloud?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Mmm?" answered a drowsy Cloud.

"Why don't you let your beard grow a little?"

He couldn't hide his surprise as he shifted on the couch, "Aeris, you know it's hard for me to grow a beard. It'll take long."

"Do you think you could do it for our wedding night?"

"I'll see what I can do; why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Alright" said the blonde as he started tickling her. They soon found each other in a raging battle of tickles.

"No Cloud! Please stop!" cried a desperate Aeris as his hands traveled from her belly to her armpits to her belly once again.

"You want me to stop? Beg me darling!" yelled an ecstatic Cloud.

"Alright! Alright, please I beg you sir Cloud! Stop torturing me!"

"That's good enough," said a grinning Cloud as he let his hands wander from her fit abdomen to her shoulders, and he dove in for a deep kiss on her lips. She let out a surprised moan which only ignited his fire more. Her hands found his neck and got tangled on his golden spikes, earning a low groan from her fiancé. He slowly laid his weight over her, careful not to hurt her, and continued to caress her soft shoulders as his mouth started traveling down her neck, and up again until he reached her ear.

"I love you Aeris," whispered his heated breathe against her ear.

"I love you too," she answered with a ragged voice that enticed him even more and provoked a rather husky reaction from him. He switched places, sitting down and doing the same for her on his lap. He embraced her against his chest and kissed her neck fervently.

"Cloud, baby stop please," she pleaded to him. She heard him sigh heavily and she felt sorry for him.

"I got carried away once more, I'm sorry"

"No Cloud, I'm sorry"

"I understand, not until we're married. But it's hard to hold my want for you when we're alone like this. If it weren't for you, I don't know if I could keep my promise," answered a blushing Cloud.

"It's okay honey" answered Aeris relieved as she moved back to the couch and sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and leaned his head on hers, enjoying their peaceful silence and listening to their hearts beat as one. Much to their disappointment, her cell phone rang. She groaned as she made her way to her room. _That must be Zack_, thought Cloud as he made himself comfortable on the couch, _if everything goes as planned, he'll ask her out and she'll reject him. If I'm lucky, she'll tell me afterwards_.

"Hello?" answered a rather annoyed Aeris.

"_Hi Aeris, it's Zack_"

"Zack? What is it?" asked a suspicious Aeris.

"_Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to get to know you better," God, I must sound like a pervert_, thought Zack regrettably.

"I think you got to know me good enough today Zack"

"_I'd just like to spend more time with my best friend's girlfriend,_" answered Zack honestly. Aeris was quiet for a few seconds, action that didn't surprise him. Everything was going exactly as they had planned, and if he was lucky, she'd say no and go tell Cloud. _Then it'll all be over_.

"Alright, where are we going?"

_WHAT?_ "How about some ice cream tomorrow?" _Bad, this is bad!_

"Okay, are you picking me up then?"

_Double WHAT?_ "_If you want me to; just give me your address._"

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you. When should I be ready?"

"_At five,_" he couldn't believe his ears.

"I'll be waiting then. And I know, Cloud mustn't know, right?"

"_You're right, thanks,_" he was almost speechless.

"Okay then, call you tomorrow Zack," she hung up their call and stood there motionless. She refused to believe so at first, but she was now almost sure he wasn't what he wanted people to believe. _What is he up to? I better find out tomorrow and then tell Cloud about it_, she thought as she made her way back to the living room.

Little did she know, Zack was thinking the same about her. He fell back to his couch as soon as she hung up their call. _What is she up to? I better call Cloud just as we planned. I should wait a few minutes,_ thought the dark haired man as he bit his nail. _I don't think Cloud is going to like this_.

Meanwhile, Cloud couldn't hold his excitement when she entered the room.

"Who was it sweetheart?" asked a smiling Cloud. He was so sure he knew his girl.

"Ah, it was Rinoa. She asked me about my wedding dress. We'll start looking for one tomorrow."

He tried to force a smile, but he was never good at it anyway, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure," she walked up to him and kissed his head, "it's going to be a girl's day out" she said, giggling afterwards. Cloud wasn't laughing though; either she was telling the truth and it had been Rinoa, or she was hiding the fact that Zack called her. There was only one way to find out. He hastily rose to his feet.

"Leaving already? I was going to make us some dinner"

"I have some work at home. I'll call you later during the night okay?" he kissed her softly on the lips and left her apartment, leaving a confused Aeris to think to herself.

He was getting desperate, why wasn't Zack calling? He paced around his apartment; he was sure he'd make a hole on the floor soon. He almost tripped over his couch as her heard his cell phone ringing.

"Yes? Tell me what happened!" answered a hasty Cloud.

"_Hello to you too pal_"

"I'm sorry, but I'm concerned about this. How did it go? You did call her, right?"

"_Of course, I asked to go out with me, and after a few questions, she accepted._"

"WHAT?"

"_There's more Cloud, she asked me to pick her up at her place_," Cloud's jaw slowly fell as he heard what his friend was saying, "_we're getting some ice cream at five_."

"Everything was going so fine until now. What made her change her mind?"

"_I'm not sure. Did she tell you?"_

"No, she told me her best friend had called her and that they're picking her wedding dress tomorrow. Zack, what could this mean?"

"_I was surprised myself Cloud, but let's not jump into conclusions and let's wait until tomorrow._"

"I guess you're right. There's nothing else I can do but wait until you call me. You are going to tell me everything that happens, right?"

"_You can count on it._"

"Thanks for putting up with me bro."

"_What are friends for?_" said a reassuring Zack.

"Bye" said a worried Cloud. He combed his blonde hair with his hand. _What would I do without Zack?_

Time passed, and Zack was ready to pick Aeris up. He was slightly nervous, for a fake date that is. He had chosen one of his best attires for the night and began to wonder why he cared so much about her opinion. He looked at his reflection once more, making sure his rebellious spikes were in place. He put on some cologne, perhaps too much, since he started coughing on it, and made sure his black button shirt was unwrinkled. Getting to his ride, he tried remembering what Cloud had told him.

"_Try to be funnier than what you usually are. You know; try to impress her. Flirt with her a little, but just a little. If I find out you crossed the line I'll kick your ass. Last but not least, offer to buy her everything she wants. Be a gentleman Zack, and let's see how she reacts to that. One more thing; please, please drive well._"

_I hope I don't suck as usual_, he thought grimacing, _and I hope I don't make myself look like a fool in front of her, again_. He reached the building where she lives in about ten minutes, parked and went up the staircase. _Door 207, that's the one_, he remarked as he saw the gold number imprinted on the wall above the white door. He proceeded to knock softly.

"Just a second!" answered Aeris, sounding kind of rushed.

"Don't worry" said Zack truthfully, he had all the time in the world.

She emerged from the door looking beautiful as always. She wore a yellow bow tie top and a knee-length white skirt. She kept her hair on a braid once more, tied up with a yellow ribbon. _I guess it's a habit of hers to wear ribbons_, he thought as he stared at her. She gave him a strange smile, and he chuckled.

_She caught me again_, "I've made staring at you a hobby"

"It's okay as long as it's nothing more than just staring. Come on." He offered his arm to her, and surprisingly enough, she took it. He walked her to their ride and felt her stop abruptly.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack hiding a smile.

"Is that your ride?" he nodded, looking proudly at his motorcycle, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just that--" "You've never been on a one before, is that it?"

Aeris blushed at his perception, "Yeah," and fidgeted uncomfortably with her ribbon, "I think they're kind of dangerous." Zack laughed out loud.

"It's not that bad Aeris," he extended his hand to her; "I'm a good driver."

"I could take us in my car if you want to," offered a desperate Aeris.

"Not a chance, I'm the man here," he took her by the waist and lead her to his bike, "come on, don't be shy," he said as he helped her up. Her face was completely flushed because of his actions. He took a seat in front of her and gave her a helmet, which she hastily strapped around her head. This triggered a light chuckle from him, and he turned the bike on.

"You might want to get a hold of me, just in case," said Zack winking at her. She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, feeling the hardness of his toned abs. He started off slowly at first, but couldn't help but speed on the way, earning a shriek from her. She held on to him tightly, and he felt her hands grab a hold of his shirt. _That feels good_, he thought with a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" screamed Zack, trying to make her get what he was telling her despite the roaring wind.

"Can you slow down?" screamed Aeris back, obviously panicked.

"No!" _Pity, I'd like to give her a longer ride._

He stopped the motorcycle on the road and helped her down. She missed his feet, but she landed on his chest.

"Feeling dizzy?"

"Just a little lightheaded," she stood up straight.

He walked besides her into the ice cream shop and told her to seat down for a moment, but she refused his offer. They both walked up to the ordering counter, where the cashier took their orders.

"That would be $4.29 sir," he watched amused as Aeris fumbled through her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my wallet"

"Oh please," he said as he handed a five dollar bill to the cashier, "I've got that covered, it's my treat."

She tried arguing, "But Zack-" "No buts," he took his change back and took their ice cream cups. He walked her to their table and pulled a seat for her. _What is this? He's being so… well-mannered_, thought a confused Aeris.

"Zack, why are you doing this?"

"I like to know my enemy."

"Your enemy?" Aeris asked, confused.

"Yes, you have my Cloud," his comment triggered a fit of giggles from her, "Oh Zack, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you like him."

"Ah well, maybe I would if I was a girl."

"And anyways, you're dating Cissnei."

_No I'm not. Yes I am, fake dating_ _her_, "Yeah, that too."

"You've been dating her for more than two years now"

"I have? Oh, yeah that's right" _That little_…

"How many girlfriends did you have before her Zack?"

"Hm, let me see. I dated three other girls" _I think_.

"For how long each?"

"About two or three months, maybe less, I don't remember," Aeris gave him a disapproving look.

"What? Not even six months?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "Not even four months. Don't get me wrong, I was younger back then. Besides, I didn't feel the same way they did."

"Isn't that a sign?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zack, you've been dating Cissnei for a lot more than any other girl. She's the one"

"She's the one?" _If only you knew we only dated for three months and it's all fake!_

"Yes, ask her to marry you."

Zack doesn't know how, or why, but he was instantly on the floor with countless of glances directed at him. _You. Suck. BIG TIME_.

"Zack, are you alright? Why did you fall backwards?"

_Why did I? Because I suck and I get clumsy around you_, "Ah well, I was kind of daydreaming and… you know? When you're dreaming and you're falling and falling and when you're about to hit the ground you wake up with a start?"

Aeris gave him a confused look, "Yes… so?"

"It happened to me, but I was awake. Strange isn't it?" _You suck!_

"Okay…" _Great, I think she's scared of me now_, "let me help you up," she extended her hand to him and he took it chuckling, "I'm weird, I know." His electric blue eyes met her intense viridian ones as she helped him up, and he noticed the closeness between them both. He held his breath as she slowly let go of his hand. She sat down once more and took a bite of her ice cream.

"So, are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"What?" _What should I say? If I say no, she'll start questioning me, but…_ "Yeah, someday"

"Huh? Why not soon?" _she's really insistent_.

"Because I still don't think I could wake up besides her and smile every day. On the other hand, that's something anyone could see happening with you," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but her face remained stoic. _Ouch, I think she's mad_. She placed her spoon on the table and looked at him sternly.

"Zack, I don't know what's going on, but I want an explanation. No one wants to 'know better' his best friend's fiancé unless they have other intentions."

"Uh…" _she's got you Zack, think fast!_

"Tell me Zack. Now," her eyes took on a dark shade of green and she stared at him, trying to intimidate him.

"I can explain Aeris," _I sure hope so…_

______________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

I want to start off by thanking the following reviewers:

FifthDayOfMay

The Lone Wanderer (I'm waiting for your update lol)

x Aeris

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story. You made me really happy with your opinions, and I hope I don't disappoint any of you.

Also, thanks to:

Writer Chica, ADUAN II, Illusor Meaneld and Chakolit Chip.

And now, here is Chapter five. Enjoy!

"Zack, I'm waiting for an answer," he asked for some divine interception, some distraction, what was he supposed to say? Cloud never warned him his girlfriend was extremely perceptive. He felt his cell phone vibrate and thanked God silently.

"Just a second Aeris, some one's calling me," he looked at the caller id and read 'Cloud'. _That's not good_, he thought as he saw her lips curving into a smirk.

"Go on, answer," he excused himself and readied to answer at some distance between them, "in front of me," she finished, smiling triumphantly. _Damn, she must know its Cloud_. He placed the phone on his ear.

"Yes?"

"_How's it going Zack?_" _Can't he speak a little lower?_ He thought as he looked at Aeris from the corner of his eyes, _she definitely knows it's him now_.

"Fine," _one liners might give him a hint_.

"_How is she acting? Has she let on some suspicious behavior?" Way to go Cloud_, he thought as he saw her facial expression change completely.

"I think I should call you later Cloud, she could hear us," _which, guess what? She already did!_ thought Zack sarcastically.

"_Alright then, I'll wait for your call,_" Cloud hung up their call. He looked up at Aeris and realized she was in the verge of tears.

"He's setting me up? Cloud is setting me up!" exclaimed Aeris as she burst into tears. Zack became nervous as he tried soothing her down, but the glances he received from other customers weren't helping him.

"No Aeris, it's not like that!" he said as he softly petted her head, not knowing what else to do. He'd never been good with crying people.

"What am I, a dog?" asked an infuriated Aeris while she slapped his hand away.

"Aeris, why don't we go outside? People are kind of glaring at me," said a nervous Zack as he noticed a huge crowd focused on them. She obliged and let him drag her outside, where she kept on sobbing.

"Aeris don't cry," _I hope she doesn't kill me_, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her petite form. He felt her calm down after some seconds and let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No, you're choking me," she said barely audible.

"I'm so sorry!" he released her from his embrace as fast as he could; "let me explain, it's not what you think."

"I'm listening," she sniffled and he thought it was adorable.

"Cloud kind of set you up," he started.

"So you could seduce me?" asked an offended brunette.

"No! Well, I wouldn't call it that. It's more of a test"

"A test?" she sniffled again and he almost squealed.

"Yeah, you see Aeris; he's so insecure of himself that he thought you were too good to be true. He hasn't had the best love experiences and he just wanted to make sure that you were the one," he didn't know what he'd said wrong, but Aeris started crying once more.

"Why are you crying again?" he opened his arms and leaned in for another hug, which she graciously rejected, "please stop."

"He doesn't think I'm good enough Zack," she answered in a voice softer than usual.

"No, it's not you Aeris. It's him; all of this just because of Tifa."

"I still think there are other ways, like telling me about his fears. I've always been there for him; why can't he trust me with something so important?"

"I suggested that to him, but he was already decided. At least I'm grateful he picked me for this; I'd never try to take advantage of the situation," he answered truthfully, offering her a warm smile. "Don't cry anymore," he begged as he wiped her tears with a calloused thumb.

"Alright, thank you for being honest Zack," said a smiling Aeris. He watched her think quietly for a while with an amused smile on his lips.

"Aeris, what are you thinking?"

"Zack, I need a favor" _Oh not her too_.

"What is it?"

"I need you to keep playing along. Let's set him up. You'll keep on telling him I'm being suspicious, and I'll keep hiding every outing from him"

"Are you sure? I mean, won't that jeopardize your relationship with him?"

"I just want to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. He'll learn to tell me his problems the bad way. When he gets tired of the game and really concerned, he'll talk to me. I'll get him there when he starts questioning me about my 'behavior'"

"That's a good plan"

"I'll tell him I overheard a conversation so you don't get involved as a traitor okay?"

"That's even better!"

"Deal?" she asked, offering him her small hand, "It's a deal," he sealed the deal with a reassuring grip.

"Well then, I guess you better take me home. It's getting kind of dark."

"Alright," he asked for some bags so they could take their ice creams and helped her up his bike.

"Hold tightly," he warned as he sped off, triggering a squeal from her.

Aeris took off the helmet, letting her braid fall around her like a whip of chocolate, or at least that's what Zack thought as he stared at her.

"Zack, you're doing it again"

"Ah, sorry! Bad habit of mine," _I can't help it._

He insisted on walking her to the door, even though he didn't need to be a gentleman anymore. She turned around before going into her apartment.

"Thanks for everything Zack, even if it was a façade."

"What? No Aeris, I was being myself."

"I guess that's why you've only had month-based relationships," said Aeris with a giggle, "You don't get compromised with any of them."

"That's because I haven't found the right girl," answered Zack truthfully.

"Don't let Cissnei hear you," she kissed him goodnight on the cheek, "I'll be waiting for our next plan."

"Roger," Zack waved as she closed the door. Going down the stairs, he ran a hand through his hair. _Just when I thought everything was about to finish, she turns things against Cloud and now I'm playing for both of them. Something tells me this isn't going to end very well_. Starting his motorcycle, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Aeris riding with him. _God, she's so beautiful. Heck, if I believed in love at first sight, I'd say I'm infatuated with her. Everything about her is so intriguing; everything but the fact that she's Cloud's fiancée. What am I saying? I just sympathize with her, that's all_. Zack was getting more frustrated by the minute; he couldn't possibly be feeling something for Aeris, could he? Getting to his apartment, he looked for the keys and went inside. He saw a big red appointment pasted on his calendar; it read 'Yuffie Kisaragi, Monday at 3:00'. He gave an irritated groan as he remembered she was pending for a training session. To top things, he remembered he still had to call Cloud. Okay_, Aeris told me to play along. I'm sorry pal_, he thought as he dialed his friend's number and sat down.

"_Finally, Zack, I was going crazy! Aeris already called me, what happened?_" answered Cloud's exasperated voice.

"I just got here, listen up," _here goes_.

"_I'm listening_"

"First of all, nothing alarming happened, but she acted different."

"_How different?_"

"She was more open with me, a lot more cheerful; like she didn't have any worries in the world. Like I said, nothing alarming, just different," said Zack half-truthfully, _she did seem like she was enjoying herself_.

"_Okay,_" the blonde took in a deep breath, "_what do you think Zack?_" he asked.

"In my opinion, I think we should keep an eye on her, just in case," _God please forgive me_.

"_That's what I thought too. Are you up for it?_"

"What, me again? Oh, I don't know man," lied Zack.

"_Please Zack; you're the only one I can trust with this._"

"Fine, fine I'll do it. I just hope Cissnei doesn't find out," Zack lied once more.

"_If you think it's going to get you into trouble with her then its fine--_"

"No, I can handle it"

"_Thank you! Thank you so much!_" exclaimed the blonde.

"Yeah, don't thank me yet," said a doubtful Zack as he bit his nails.

"Yuffie, you're late," said Zack as he stared at his wrist watch, "you're thirty minutes late." He raised his gaze to meet her amused look.

"So what? I have an appointment, it's not like you have something else to do. It's your job to train me. That's why I pay you. I'm only half an hour late, I still have another hour and a half."

Zack blinked at her, amazed at all the words that had come out of her mouth in only a few seconds, "For your information, yes, I do have other things to do."

The slim girl placed her bag on the floor, "Like what? You broke up with your girlfriend months ago," she took off her t-shirt and adjusted her black sports top.

"Who told you that?" he asked surprised.

"You did. You told me because you couldn't hold your excitement about it. Poor girl," Yuffie started stretching her legs, "Are you just going to stand there staring at my voluptuous body?"

Zack rolled his eyes and sat down on a blue mattress, "Okay, let's start by doing some warming up as always." He wore black sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, you never told me what's got you so busy," Zack looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, "what? I have a right to know"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do; come on, we're friends right?"

"Friends? If you want to call it that way," answered Zack as he scratched his head.

"Then tell me."

"It's nothing really," Zack stretched his right leg, "I'm helping a friend"

"How?" he blinked at her again, but remained silent for a few seconds.

"We're testing his girlfriend," he said simply, raising to his feet and balancing in one leg.

"You're seducing her? How dare you?" _Geez, they all think alike._

"No, I'm just getting to know her better, that's all." Yuffie started copying Zack and balanced on her left leg.

"Is she hot?" _What kind of question is that?_

"Yuffie, I'm talking about a girl," replied Zack eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know; is she hot?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "why do you want to know?"

"You're evading the question; you think she's hot," answered the short girl with a knowing glance.

"I don't see the relevance"

"So, is she or not?"

"If I answer you, will you stop?"

"Maybe," she replied with a playful look on her round face.

"Yeah, I guess she's hot," he shrugged.

"Scale of one to ten?" she asked, losing her balance and falling to her behind.

"Um… nine and a half?" Zack muttered.

"Wow! Why not ten?"

"Because she's engaged to my friend," he answered truthfully.

"Describe her to me"

"You said you'd stop!" said an exasperated Zack.

"No, I said maybe I'd stop"

"Fine; she's taller than you, brown hair, and green eyes. Happy?"

"You suck at descriptions," Zack groaned, "come on, try harder," she insisted.

"Okay okay," he closed his blue eyes, "she's simply adorable, she looks like a porcelain doll and she's got the brightest eyes I've ever seen. Not to mention she's got a really nice body to go with her face. To top it all off, she's got the gentleness of an angel and a heart of gold. Better?"

Yuffie blinked once, twice; "Wow"

"Wow?" asked a confused Zack.

"She sounds wonderful"

Zack chuckled, "she is," and frowned suddenly, "why are we talking about Aeris anyway?"

"Because you're going to get busy with her."

Zack sighed, "No, I'm busy with her fiancé."

"Don't let any girls hear that; it'd break their hearts to know you get busy with guys"

"Urgh! No! I'm just helping him out! I have to take her out, set her a trap and at the same time lie to him about it because she's also setting him up!" Yuffie stared at him.

"Sounds fun. So you're helping both of them get to each other?"

"You could say that"

"I'd be careful if I were you," she said as she started jogging around the gym.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he followed her with his gaze.

"In my opinion, it's like a double edged knife. You're getting to know her better for his sake, but at the same time, you're spending time with her. And by what you just told me about her, she sounds like a very charismatic woman. And you're not bad yourself," she finished with a wink.

"Your point being?"

"Ah, never mind. I'm very imaginative, just ignore what I just said," she stopped in front of him, "ready?" He nodded, still trying to register what she had just tried to imply. _Could she mean I could fall for Aeris? No, she's just a stupid hormonal college girl; she reads a lot of romance novels._

"Hello? Anybody home?" she poked him on the head twice.

"Have you been reading any romance novels in class?"

"Whoa, and you talk about my randomness. No, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "just curious."

It was her turn to shrug, "Alright. By the way, I'd like to meet this Aeris girl"

"Why?"

"Just curious," he glared at her for using his last answer against him. "Whatever, come on let's start training."

______________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

I want to start off by thanking the following reviewers:

Lovelymokotan27

x Aeris (YAY!)

Zackfairfan

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story. You made me really happy, especially you, xAeris, since you gave me the little push I needed to update today instead of in a few days. I dedicate this chapter to you --gives you cookie-- :3

Also, thanks to:

Rutilus I.V., MarzBunni, Hitman 49

For favoriting and/or alerting my story lol Cheers to you!

And also… thanks for those who are reading, I hope you're enjoying this!

And lastly… the disclaimer! I hadn't realized I never wrote one, so this one applies to the other chapters as well lol:

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of its characters, or Rinoa, or Squall… or Yuna, or Rikku ^_^

And finally, here is Chapter six. Enjoy!

***

Zack walked around the streets of Midgar. He needed to wait a few hours before calling Cloud; it was barely 10:30 and his lunch break was at 12:30. Aeris had planned for them to get some coffee together, her telling Cloud she'd go out with her friend Rinoa. It's not like they were actual dates; they were only outings to get back at Cloud. Right?

But it still bothered him; Yuffie's words bothered him. _It's like a double edged knife_, she'd said about two days before, and he couldn't stop worrying about what she'd thought about the whole situation. _It's not that I care about her opinion; it's just that she's made me think it through. Maybe I should put a stop to all of this before it even begins; I should come clean to Cloud and tell him that I find his girlfriend attractive and that I don't think it's wise for me to spend more time with her than he does_, he blinked, _whoa, that would've been a mouthful. I'm spending too much time with Yuffie_.

He kept on walking while he shook his head; _maybe I'm just over thinking. _He heard a bell ringing close to him and looked up front, and watched a mother and her child come out of a store holding a large bouquet of flowers. To his surprise, Aeris came out right after them. She wore a beige top with brown floral prints, light blue jeans and her trademark ribbon; this time a brown one.

"Thank you and come again!" exclaimed the brunette as the woman waved back at her.

"Aeris?" he walked towards her.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" she asked with pleasant surprise.

"I just happened to be walking around"

"Well, why don't you come in and chat with me until Cloud comes out?" she said, opening the door and inviting him in.

He followed her in and gasped as he saw all of the beautiful flowers on her shop. He stared at them amazed of how well taken care of they were.

"You also stare at flowers huh?" she joked.

"They're beautiful! Do you breed them yourself?"

"Yes…" replied Aeris humbly.

He kept walking around the store, looking at the grand variety of colors and shapes her flowers held. She watched him from her desk, smiling at his curiosity. He heard the door bell ring once more.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aeris.

"Geez, you sound happy to see me," said another woman's voice in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Oh, of course I'm happy! What is it?"

"I've got a dress."

"Aw, come on, I told you I would use my mother's!"

Zack walked around the corner and saw a girl about Aeris' age with black hair standing in front of her desk. She held a large bag with something white inside of it with her right hand. The girl noticed him standing at the side and smiled widely. Aeris smacked her forehead.

"Uh, hi?" he muttered, confused. The girl with the black hair grinned.

"So _this_ is the cute friend of Cloud you told me about!" she laughed. Zack raised an eyebrow as Aeris' face turned red.

"Rinoa!" she hissed. Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Zack, this is Rinoa; we went to high school together," Aeris explained. Rinoa grabbed Zack's hand and shook it.

"Hi," she said. "Soooo, you don't mind if I ask you a question do you?"

"Um…no?" Zack replied.

"Great." Rinoa brought up her right hand, showing off a large clear plastic bag. "Do you think Aeris would look good in this?" Zack turned his attention to the dress in the bag. It was a sleeveless white silk dress with small pearls all over the torso and a figure-hugging shape. It looked somewhat revealing; the upper part of the dress was heart shaped.

"What's that?" he asked dumbly.

"It's the dress _she_ chose for my wedding," Aeris grumbled, "But I don't want to wear it."

"Oh please, Rikku thinks it's pretty!" Rinoa countered.

"That's because she's not the one getting married! What does Yuna think?"

"She helped me pick it out!"

"Oh that's just great," mumbled Aeris.

"So, what do _you_ think?" Rinoa asked, turning her attention back to Zack. He looked back and forth between Aeris and the dress a few times.

"I bet she's going to look beautiful in it, so what's the big deal?" he said innocently. Rinoa cocked her head with a grin.

"Aw_, _he _is_ cute! Aeris, you said he has a girlfriend right?"

"Yes."

"Damn!"

"Rinoa, you have a boyfriend!"

"So? It's not like I'm the one getting married. Anyway, if you don't like it, I won't make you wear it. But if you don't want to wear it because you think you'll look bad on it, I'll sew it on your skin so you can't take it off."

Aeris blinked twice, "I insist I wear my mother's dress"

"Aeris, it's your wedding! It's cute and sweet, but she's not the one getting married! Besides, it's so old fashioned!" said Rinoa.

"Well, it's not that old fashioned; besides, I won't feel comfortable wearing something so, so… revealing! I don't even think the Priest will let me go inside the church wearing that!"

"Um… can I say something?" the two girls looked at Zack and Rinoa raised her brow at his interruption. "What?" she asked.

"I think Aeris should wear whatever she feels comfortable with. It's her wedding after all. If she decides to wear something old fashioned, she'll look good on it anyway."

Rinoa blinked at him and then looked at her brunette friend, "Aeris, he is _so_ adorable! Can I keep him?"

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Rinoa!" she turned to face Zack and smiled at him, "thank you Zack; that means a lot to me."

Zack felt his cheeks go warm and scratched his head, "no problem, I'm just voicing my thoughts, that's all." Zack stared at Aeris and she giggled.

Rinoa raised her brow and cleared her throat. He looked at her and saw her looking intently to the side.

"Oh! Well, I'll just keep looking at the shop Aeris. If you need me, don't doubt on calling me," he said, catching up to what Rinoa meant. He walked backwards slowly with a goofy grin plastered on his face, almost tripping over at a flower basket.

"Oops, sorry!" he turned around and disappeared at the corner of the shop. He hid behind an aisle, _I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but Aeris told her I was cute!_

Meanwhile, Aeris looked at Rinoa, who was grinning mischievously, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing! So," she started, trying to change the topic, "when do you have some free time?"

"Let me think; Friday, since I work mid-day" replied Aeris.

"But Aeris, you work mid-day today" said a confused Rinoa.

"Oh yeah, but I already have plans for later."

"Oooh, going out with Cloud? Is he free?"

"No, he's working all day," said Aeris with a frown.

"Who are you going out with?" she suddenly gasped, as realization stroke her, "With Zack?"

Aeris blushed, "Yes, don't you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, yes! I just realized it! Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know yet; wherever he decides. He's the one taking me. Besides, it's fake anyway. Does it matter where we go?"

"Not really," she leaned on the counter, "Does he have a sports car? Or does he have a boring luxury car like Cloud does?" asked Rinoa. Zack tried to hold his laughter at her remark.

"Actually, he's got a motorcycle," replied a giggling Aeris, "and Cloud's car is not boring!" she watched as Rinoa fanned herself with her right hand.

"Whoa! How sexy is that!" she started squealing like a high school girl, "You don't know how long I've been asking Squall to get one!" The store bell rang and a customer came in.

"Well, time's up Rinoa! I've got to keep working!" said Aeris as she shooed her best friend out of the store, "we'll plan something for Friday."

"I'll call you!" screamed Rinoa as she walked away. Aeris returned to the counter and smiled at the man, "may I help you sir?"

"I'm married and today is our fifth anniversary, and I was wondering if I should get my wife some flowers," said a worried man.

"Of course, flowers never get old!" replied a cheerful Aeris, "Zack?"

He came out of the corner and smiled sheepishly, "Yes?" _Rinoa is right, he is adorable_, thought Aeris as he tilted his head to the side. "Why don't you help this customer pick some flowers for his wife?"

He widened his blue eyes, "Are you sure? I mean, is it okay?"

"Go ahead, meanwhile I'll keep fixing some flower baskets they asked me for noon" she noticed his insecurity and pressed on, "go on Zack; I believe in you. If you need any help, just call me."

He nodded and turned to the customer, "please, follow me." The man did as he was told, and Aeris watched them get lost between the aisles.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" asked Zack.

"I'm not sure on what to take her," replied the man.

"Well," he looked around the place and spotted a red carnation and pointed at it, "how about this one?"

"It's really pretty, but I'd also like a flower with a special meaning"

Zack thought for a moment; _would it be weird if a guy knows about flowers?_

"Well, red carnations mean sharing; it's not bad after all," the man eyed him confused.

"You know about that?" he asked.

"Boredom can be dangerous," said Zack half-joking. The man chuckled; Zack noticed he trusted him a little bit more.

"What about this one," asked the man pointing at a violet, "she likes purple."

"That's…" Zack thought for a few seconds, "faithfulness." The man smiled, but spotted another flower he liked.

"And this one?" this time he was pointing at a lilac.

"That's a flower for a first love," the man made a face, disapproving of the flower. He walked across the aisle towards the yellow flowers. "This one is really beautiful."

"The yellow tulip says you're hopelessly in love with her. In my opinion, it's a good choice for an anniversary. It's like saying," Zack bent to his knees and said dramatically, "You still make my knees weak, baby!" The man burst into laughter, "that's true. I'll take a dozen."

"Alrighty," Zack picked twelve tulips and took them to the cashier, followed by the happy customer. Aeris looked up from her basket and smiled. "Back so soon?"

"Yes, he was some great help! I think she'll love tulips!"

"That's a beautiful choice! Did you help him pick them Zack?"

"Kind of," said Zack humbly.

The man paid for the flowers and headed for the door. As he pulled it open, he turned around and faced Zack.

"I'll remember telling her," he said, and getting to his knees, he copied Zack's previous actions, "you still make my knees weak, baby!" they both laughed, and Zack gave him a thumbs up. Aeris eyed him strangely, "I wonder what you told him."

"Nothing," he leaned lazily on the counter, "just that tulips are the flowers for saying she's driving you crazy."

"How do you know that?" asked a surprised Aeris.

He shrugged, "I was bored one day and I looked it up on the internet." She laughed, shaking her head, "well, let me finish this last basket so they can pick them all up, and I can close for today."

Zack nodded and watched her work. She tossed a few ribbons around the plastic wrapper, "You made things easier for us Zack. Now we can be on our way while you call Cloud." Zack nodded. The customers came a few minutes before 12:30 and took their baskets. Zack helped Aeris close the store, and already outside looked for his cell phone and dialed Cloud's number. They sat down at some nearby benches. He put him on speaker phone so Aeris could hear.

"_Hey Zack_"

"Hi Cloud; I thought about what you told me a few days ago and I thought I could take her somewhere right about now."

"_That's okay, but I don't think she'll accept though; we always have lunch together. I was about to call her right now,_" said Cloud, as sure as he could be. Aeris smiled; Cloud was making things even easier.

"Well, it's a good chance to try then, don't you think?"

"_Yeah, it's cool. Go on, try it_"

"Good, I'll call you back okay?"

"_I'll wait then,_" Zack hung up the phone and looked at Aeris.

"I feel so bad doing this, but he deserves it," said Aeris with a frown. Zack placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can come clean to him and tell him you know everything."

"No, he's got to learn some way," she replied. Zack nodded and waited a few minutes before calling Cloud back. They practiced what he was going to say in the mean time.

"Cloud, it's done" said Zack as his blonde friend answered the phone.

"_What'd she say?_"

_Here goes_, "she said yes man," Zack shut his eyes, waiting for his reaction. A few moments passed before Cloud spoke again.

"_She did?_" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you to call her so I can pick her up," Zack said, "I'm sorry" he added truthfully.

"_Alright, I'll call her right now. Thanks man,_" Zack was about to hang up when he heard Cloud speak again, "_Zack!_"

"Yes?"

"_Please take care of her. I… I'm worried_"

Zack looked at Aeris, who was at the verge of tears. He gave a sad smile, "Don't doubt it Cloud, she'll be safe. This will end up good," said Zack trying to make him feel better. He closed his phone, and Aeris started sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey, don't cry girl," cooed Zack, "everything will be alright." She looked up at him with watery eyes, and it tore his heart apart. He brought his hand to wipe her tears, and then moved it to her lips. He tugged at them and turned her frown into a small smile. She giggled softly, sniffling a little but keeping the smile. Her phone rang and she recognized it as Cloud's ringer.

Taking a deep breath, she answered as naturally as she could, "Hello honey!"

"_Hi baby, should I pick you up?_" his voice sounded empty even though he tried to sugar coat it.

"Oh sweetheart, Rinoa wants me to already choose the bridesmaids dresses," she lied, and felt horrible about it.

"_Oh,_" his disappointment was clear on his answer, "_I guess I'll call you when I get out of work okay?_"

"Yes! I'll be waiting."

"_I love you Aeris; I really do_," her heart ached, "_do you love me?_"

"Of course I do silly! Why do you ask?" Zack noticed her eyes were watering again.

"_No reason. Later_" and he hung up with just that, making Aeris gasp. Tears fell down her cheeks once again; Zack ran a hand through his messy black hair. He scooted closer to her, and to his surprise, she threw herself over him, crying on his shirt. His hand automatically fell on her back and held her close to him. _Why does this feel so… right? _He thought, gazing at the crying girl on his arms as he cooed her with a tenderness he didn't know he was capable of.

______________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

I want to start off by thanking the following reviewers:

Lovelymokotan27

Zackfairfan

iyoku-ishi

Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I dedicate this chapter to the three of you --gives you cookies and doughnuts-- :3

Also, thanks to:

MustangBaby87 and Breathless Aeris

For favoriting and/or alerting my story lol Cheers to you!

And also… thanks for those who are reading, I hope you're enjoying this!

And a note: just to clear a few things up, I have nothing against Rufus Shinra; I think he's an awesome character, especially in the movie (he kicked ass in that falling-from-building scene! ^_^). So I just picked him for this chapter because he fitted what I wanted perfectly; snotty, spoiled, daddy's brat… well, you'll see what I'm talking about. Also, sorry for the swearing in this chapter.

And lastly… the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of its characters, or Rinoa, or Squall… or Yuna, or Rikku ^_^

And finally, here is Chapter seven. Enjoy!

***

"What now?" Zack asked. He and Aeris were already on their way. It had taken a few minutes for Aeris to calm down, but she was all better now thanks to him and his funny faces.

"Let's have some lunch, I'm starving!"

"I second that!" exclaimed Zack grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the street. "Zack, slow down! You're going to make me fall!" screamed Aeris in between pants. He laughed, slowing down a bit. Stopping completely, he turned around and met her flushed face.

"Where are we going to eat?" Aeris looked around them, trying to spot a nice, calm place to chat. Her eyes sparkled and she squealed.

"There, over there!" she exclaimed, pointing across the street. Zack turned and followed her finger to a small cafeteria simply called 'Sweet Corner'.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," they crossed the street and reached the dining place. Zack opened the door for her and she hurried to the customer line. He chuckled, shaking his head, and stood beside her.

"You know, getting here first doesn't mean you're paying," said Zack with a grin.

"You can't blame me for trying," replied Aeris, who was thinking about what to order. The line moved pretty fast and it was already their turn. The cashier took their orders, and they moved to the outside tables after Zack paid, much to Aeris' dismay. They sat down and started to enjoy their meals in a comfortable silence; they were really hungry. Too focused on his hamburger and fries, Zack didn't notice Aeris' gaze on him. She took some time to notice all the details on Zack's body and face as he ate. He had strong arms; arms Cloud would probably never get even if he worked out the rest of his life. He had a firm jaw and high cheekbones, emphasizing his eyes, which were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen; they were so blue, it seemed they glowed. His skin would've been perfect if it wasn't for a cross-shaped scar he had on his left cheek. She sucked on her soda, _I wonder where he got that_, and she took a bite from her hamburger. He finally noticed her staring and grinned.

"You caught the bad habit?" teased Zack.

Aeris snapped out of her thoughts, "it's not like that!" she blushed furiously.

"Uh-huh, sure," he waggled his brows.

"No! I was just… looking at your scar," she finished softly, touching her own cheek.

"This one?" he traced the scar with his fingers. She nodded, and he took a sip of his soda. He cleared his throat and looked at her. She noticed his discomfort.

"Of course, you don't have to tell me how you got it."

"I'd like to. I'm just trying to find a way to start," he replied with a far away glance. She waited for a few minutes and finished her lunch while doing so. When she thought he wasn't going to talk he cleared his throat once again. She looked at him expectantly.

"Can I share a story with you first? You wouldn't understand how I got my scar if I didn't anyway," said Zack with a soft tone of voice. Aeris nodded and felt her heart sink as she watched him open his mouth and close it several times. He swallowed hard before starting.

"I don't know why, but my parents didn't want me. So they left me to death on a garbage can," Aeris widened her eyes as she heard his story, "when I was three days old." He lowered his gaze for a few seconds, but raised it as he felt her hand cover his. She squeezed it gently, and he felt safe.

"This really good man named Angeal found me and took me to his home. Angeal had lost his wife and son, so it was like we both gained a family. He'll always be like a father to me; he raised me well, took me to school, gave me everything I needed, and most importantly, he was always there for me," Zack took a deep breath and looked at Aeris; she was leaned over the table, her coke forgotten on the side.

"Like most of us guys, I kind of rebelled when I turned 16; I didn't want to study, I always wanted to be hanging out with my friends and such. This one night, Cloud invited me to the movies and just when I was about to leave, Angeal stopped me," he chuckled lightly, "he was right after all; I had gotten some horrible grades and he couldn't just let me go like that. We got into a pretty bad argument and I said some things I regret." He closed his eyes deep in thought.

"I told him I would've never chosen him as my father if I had gotten the choice, among other horrible things, but that's the one I'll never forget. Afterwards, I left with my friends without looking back." When he reopened his eyes, Aeris noticed they were filled with tears.

"Later on the night, I came back and noticed the house was all dark, but the door was open. I went inside and…" it took him a few seconds to finish his sentence, "I found Angeal on the floor, covered in blood." Aeris gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't know what to do, so I took him in my arms. He was still breathing but, he was losing too much blood. I cried there with him, oblivious to the man behind me. He… Angeal saved me because," he swallowed, "because if he hadn't screamed my name I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Aeris watched him trace his scar once again and finally understood what he meant. "After missing my head, the bastard aimed for my face twice, barely missing those times. That's how I got this scar. Everything else is a blur, and somehow I ended running after him. Some minutes later, I realized it wasn't worth it; he'd already robbed us, so I went back to Angeal." Aeris grabbed a hold of his hand once again, making him know she was there. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I called the ambulance and informed the police, and I tried to do everything in my power to stop the bleeding while they got there but… it didn't work," more tears started to fall, "Angeal was dead. And to make things worse, I never got the chance to say I was sorry for what I had said." He lowered his head, ashamed he was crying in public. He felt Aeris let go of his hand, and felt cold; alone. But he gasped when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders in a motherly embrace. She didn't care if there were people watching them; he needed someone, and she could be that someone.

"Don't cry Zack," she cooed, "I bet he knows you're sorry. You know why?" He looked up at her like a broken child, 'why' written all over his aqua blue eyes.

"Because he's always watching after you; he's always with you Zack," she brought a delicate hand to his cheek and brushed away a few tears.

"He'd still be here if I hadn't gone out," he replied bitterly.

"Maybe, but maybe not. You'll never know, and I know it hurts but, you can 't change the past."

"He saved me Aeris, but I couldn't save him," Aeris kneeled besides him, "I couldn't thank him for everything he did"

"Zack, I think you saved him from loneliness. You gave each other another shot at life when he found you," his eyes widened at her words.

"You… you think so?"

"Yes Zack," she smiled, and he thought her forest green eyes sparkled with a light of their own. And he realized he was also smiling, and his tears were gone. She stood up and returned to her seat, his gaze following her every move and his lips parted slightly.

"Thank you Aeris. I… thank you so much."

"No, thank you for sharing that with me"

He rubbed his eyes, "I'd only shared this with Cloud. I called him that same night. He supported me until the end". He chuckled, "I was staying with him and his family until I turned 18 and we went to college"

"That last part he'd told me, but he never told me why"

"Now you know," he laughed softly.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Aeris.

"I… I don't know; I wanted to share it with you," he stared at her, and for the first time, she stared at him back instead of looking to the side. And it scared her, because when her eyes met his, her breath caught up on her throat in a soft gasp.

"Why don't you go and wash your face?"

"That's a good idea," he sniffed and got on his feet, "I'll be back soon." She watched him go into the cafeteria. _That was such a sad moment; who could've thought he'd had such a hard childhood?_ She thought sadly, not noticing the person who stood behind her.

"Aeris, is that you?" asked a man's voice. She turned her head around, her hair twirling from the sudden movement. Her celadon eyes grew wide as she recognized the man with unpleasant surprise.

"Rufus?" she glared as he took Zack's seat in front of her.

"Hey babe, how have you been?" asked the blonde man, removing some of his bangs out of his face.

"I was good," replied an annoyed Aeris. _What is he doing here? Zack, please come back._

"I saw you from afar but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," he looked to the side, "was that your boyfriend?"

"No," she replied shortly. _Maybe he'll go away if I don't pay much attention_.

"That's good to hear because," his lips curved into a snarky grin, "I've missed you." His hand traveled to her thigh under the table. She gasped and got up as quickly as possible, earning a sick giggle from him. Her usually big eyes narrowed into a poisonous glare.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't tell me you don't want to finish what I started that night so many years ago," he walked up to her, and it took a lot of her to not slap him right there. _I don't want to make a scene_, she thought, but it got harder as he started touching her hair.

"I've been looking for you dear," he whispered in her ear, "you never let me have what I wanted." His hand traveled from her hair to her waist. People at near tables started whispering to each other.

"Rufus, go away. And don't touch me, or-" "You'll what? You'll scream for help? I don't think so; I'm not doing anything to you, yet." she bit her lips nervously.

His hand grabbed her behind, "you've grown Aeris," she stepped away from him, tears falling from her angry eyes. _This can't be happening again…_

***

Zack dried his face with the bathroom towel; he felt all cooled down and relaxed. The funniest thing was that he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. _It's amazing how_ _Aeris makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore. And even if I make myself look like a fool in front of her, she always makes me feel better about it, and then we laugh together_, he thought as he looked at his reflection. He walked towards the door and went out of the bathroom. His smile started to fade though, as he noticed something was going on outside; Aeris was standing up, and there was a blonde man in front of her. He wore a white trench coat over what he could guess was a white dress shirt and white pants; he looked familiar, and overly powerful. Already outside, a younger man placed his hand on his shoulder. Zack looked at him confused.

"I don't know if I should meddle, but that guy touched your girl's ass," the guy said with a worried tone. Zack saw a flash of red; without even thinking it through, he made his way towards them. Aeris took a glance to the side and noticed Zack had come back; he saw her tear-filled eyes, and that's all he needed to see.

"Excuse me," said a ticked off Zack as he stood in between them, "did you just touch her ass?" he asked, trying to control his building rage. Rufus stood up straight and glared at him in a defiant manner, "Yes, I did. She's always had a cute ass."

Aeris gasped as Zack grabbed him by his shirt's collar, "what about me, huh? Do you find my ass cute? Why don't you grab it?" Zack's eyes were darkened to a shade of blue Aeris found intimidating.

"I'll give you a free shot," he said with a grin, "only one though; I don't want the lady getting jealous." Zack let go of Rufus' shirt rather violently, making him stumble on his own feet. Aeris felt her heart beat quicken, her hands covering her face. The crowd that had formed around them waited expectantly. Rufus just stood there motionless, but his fury was written all over his face.

Zack chuckled, "that's what I thought fucking rich boy," Aeris gasped at his swearing, "Apologize to the lady. Now," he said, emphasizing the word 'now'. Rufus chuckled, and soon started laughing fully; this didn't seat well with Zack.

"You don't understand, pretty boy," said Rufus with an evil smile, "it's not the first time I've done it, so why apologize? In fact, it's not the only thing I've touched," he laughed.

_What?_ Zack's mind screamed; his head snapped to the side as he heard sobs. It was Aeris, and he didn't like it. Without even thinking, he pushed Rufus, making him stumble once again. Rufus copied his action, and soon they were struggling with each other.

"Zack, stop it! Don't do this!" screamed Aeris, hoping he would listen to her, but to no avail.

The blonde got tired of struggling and nailed a punch on Zack's face, making him stumble and fall on one of his knees. His eyes darkened even more as he got up from the floor; he took the remaining part of his shirt tucked inside his pants out and rolled his sleeves.

"Now it's on," he whispered with a confident grin.

"No Zack! Stop!" tried Aeris once more, with no success.

Zack ran towards Rufus, who was waiting for him with a grin of his own, and threw a punch to his face, but the blonde caught it. Even so, he couldn't do the same with the one Zack threw to his stomach. Rufus got pushed back, and Zack took the opportunity and elbowed him on the face. However, Rufus answered his blow with one of his own, and hit Zack pretty badly on the side of his head.

"ZACK!" cried out Aeris as she tried running towards him lying on the floor, only to be stopped by the young man from earlier. She looked at him, pleading to let her through.

"It's too dangerous," he said, "you could get hurt." Aeris looked over his shoulder and saw Zack jump to his feet, grabbing Rufus by his shirt and hitting him with his knee on the stomach. Zack finished with a blow on his chin, which apparently knocked him out cold. The other customers stared in disbelief for a few seconds, but started cheering Zack on. Aeris tried to get through the crowd. Zack wiped some blood from his lips, and spotted Aeris amongst the people.

"Zack! Get here right now!" she screamed, clearly angry and worried at the same time. Zack chuckled lightly, but held his waist as he felt a lot of pain. He started walking towards her; unfortunately, Rufus got to his feet and started running after Zack.

"Behind you!" screamed someone from the crowd, trying to warn Zack. It was too late, and Rufus hammered Zack on the neck with a heavy blow. Zack felt as if his neck had snapped, and turned around as much as he could, in time to see Rufus get ready to deliver another blow. With the little strength he had left, he kicked a nearby chair, successfully hitting Rufus, and punched him straight on the face, sending him to ground once more with a bloody nose.

Everything started spinning around; he heard sirens at a distance, and Aeris scream his name. He looked around, getting dizzier by the second; he had to close his eyes. His knees grew weak and he fell to the floor. He felt some arms wrap around him and opened his eyes lazily; Aeris was there, her bright green eyes filled with tears that didn't stop falling. Zack saw her lips move, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I… won," he said, smiling goofily before falling into Aeris' arms. Everything went black.

***

There you have it. I hope I did well on the fighting scene... I'd like some comments on that, so you know what to do! Til next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Thanks to lovelymokotan27, Rutilus I.V. and Zackfairfan for those lovely reviews! I'm so glad you liked my fighting scene, I seriously thought I had messed it up… all credit goes to my boyfriend, whom I asked what would he do if a guy disrespected me :3 I did my best to write down what he told me (well, some parts, at least lol). And sorry about the cursing in this chapter, again. Anyways, on with chapter 8!!

***

Aeris found herself staring at the sleeping form of Zack. Her lips turned into a sad smile as she remembered the earlier events. _He was so… brave_. She watched him shift on the bed, parting his slips slightly and snoring lightly. She giggled; he had such a boyish face; one to go with his attitude. Who else solves problems through fighting? She shook her head; _I know Cloud told him to look out for me, but I think he overdid it. Still, _she glanced at his peaceful face_; it was so cute of him. Cloud has never stepped in for me that way. He's only talked things out_. She looked at her wrist-watch, _its 4:30; an hour and a half 'til he gets out of work_, she thought, looking once more at Zack.

He had a black eye, a broken lip and a nasty bruise on his right cheek. His head was bandaged, as well as his bare torso and neck. Her hand reached out unconsciously to brush his bang out of his face. Her index finger traveled to his nose playfully, _bad Zack!_ She thought with a smile as she poked it softly. She took a closer look to his scar; curiosity got the best of her and she traced it with her hand as soft as she could. It still made his electric blue eyes snap open, earning a soft gasp from her, taking back her hand instantly.

It took him a few seconds to adjust his sight. He searched the room with his eyes, mumbling some incoherent words. Then, to her surprise, he sat abruptly.

"Aeris!" he yelled, then fell back to the bed holding his neck, "ahhhh!" It was clear he was going through a lot of pain.

"Zack, try not to make any sudden movements," said a worried Aeris. His eyes followed her voice and his lips curved into a small smile as he spotted her.

"Aeris, you're alright," he said lazily, "I'm glad"

"Thanks to you Zack," she replied with a smile, but quickly frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But you're in trouble."

His head tilted to the side, and he quickly yelped an "ouch!"

"What were you thinking? Are you mad? Getting into a fight just like that!" her face was a mask of fury and concern.

"Aeris, I couldn't let him get away with what he'd done," he explained.

"What are you, five? You could've been killed!" he thought her voice had broken a bit.

He lowered his head, "I couldn't help it. I wasn't thinking. I mean, it's like I come out of the bathroom all happy and cheerful and then this dude comes and tells me 'he just grabbed your girl's ass.' What was I going to do? Ask him why he did it peacefully? No way!" he brought his hand to his neck and massaged it.

Aeris was still registering what he'd just said. She blinked; "your girl?" she finally asked.

Zack blushed and thought for a moment, "That's what he told me." Her face turned red. "Guess it's because he saw us having lunch together," he said.

They remained quiet for a few seconds. Aeris got up from her chair and carefully wrapped her arms around Zack's shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered. He slowly brought his hands to her back, returning the embrace.

"Anything for you," it was out before he could stop, and he felt her tense. He tried fixing it, "no one should speak that way to a girl." She petted his head lightly and went back to her seat. He returned to searching around the room and she raised a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this my room?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," she giggled.

"How did I get here?"

"Two men helped me bring you here. I found your keys and wallet in your pocket and that's how we found your apartment."

"And the bandages?" he pointed at his torso.

She blushed, "it was me. I didn't want to take you to a hospital. They would've started an interrogation and that wasn't very convenient."

"Thank you for healing me"

"It's the least I could do," replied Aeris. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Aeris cleared her throat a few times. Zack looked everywhere but at her. But he couldn't hold it much longer; he needed to ask.

"Who was that fucker?" She eyed him disapprovingly, "sorry."

Her eyes met his and she swallowed hard. He wanted an answer, one she'd hidden from everyone in the past. Even Cloud. Something in her heart clicked.

"That was my first boyfriend," she said absentmindedly. Zack waited for her to continue, but he couldn't hide his confusion from showing on his face. She looked at him; it seemed she wasn't going to say anything else.

"The one who never kissed you?" he asked, even more confused. She nodded.

"That…" he watched what he was going to say next, "idiot! Saying all those lies so he could make you look bad!"

"He wasn't lying."

He looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"I lied; he did kiss me," she said, looking ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because those kisses weren't based on love, and I didn't want them!" she blurted out. Her eyes filled with tears as they had done so many times that day.

"Aeris don't cry please," he reached out for her hand and held it on his. "What do you mean?"

"He…" she sobbed, and remained quiet for a few seconds. "He tried to rape me," she whispered.

Zack didn't know how to react to her words; his mind wanted to scream, his hands wanted to kill the bastard, and his heart wanted to cry besides her. He sat down on his bed, ignoring the sting on his side, and took both her hands on his. "How could he do that?" he said in disbelief.

Her peridot eyes closed, "he was tired of our 'slow pace'. I didn't lie about that; we had never kissed," she answered bitterly. When she re-opened her eyes, they were angry and full of disgust. "So one night, he trapped me in his car and…" she sobbed once more; it was clear she was hurt by the mere memory.

"No; don't tell me, that's not important," she seemed somewhat better. "He didn't get far did he?" he asked, feeling his blood boil. She shook her head, and he felt instantly relieved. "No," she brought her knees up on the chair and hugged them.

"How did he stop?"

"Some policemen knocked on the window. I was about to scream for help, but he covered my mouth. They thought we were making out and lectured us. They made us go home and followed us, God bless them," she answered, but it wasn't what Zack had been expecting.

"So it was pure luck?" he squeezed her hands.

"You could say so," she sniffed, feeling her eyes water once more. He lowered his head. _She couldn't defend herself! I bet she's thinking the same thing I am_.

"Why didn't you report him or something?"

"He's Rufus Shinra Zack; his father is the most powerful business man in the whole city," he nodded, acknowledging what she had just said. So that's why he looked so familiar; he'd seen him on TV.

"Well, it's over Aeris; he won't bother you anymore, that's for sure," he said with a light chuckle, earning a small laugh from her.

"Yeah, but if they hadn't gotten there that night, he-" "But they did, right?" he interrupted. She nodded slowly.

"Then that's that. End of story," he said, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. He just had one more question.

"Does Cloud know?"

"I couldn't tell him; Cloud works for him," Zack gasped; the irony.

"No one knows; you're the first person I've told"

He felt a smile creeping to his lips, "why me?"

"Because you asked," she teased, winking at him and wiping some of her tears. He faked being hurt, bringing one of his hands to his chest.

"I thought I was special!" she laughed.

_You are,_ she thought warmly. "I have to go now; Cloud will be coming out of work pretty soon," she got up and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable at how intimate that sounded.

"But don't forget to call Cloud first. And don't tell him about today, please." At first he didn't understand, but he caught on to what she meant. _If Cloud knew about that guy, it'd be her loss_.

"Hope you get better soon, and thank you again," Aeris said, giving him a soft peck on his head. Her action seemed foreign to him, like a mother's warm embrace. He watched her go out the door, and fell back to his bed.

"What a crazy day," he said out loud.

***

"See you tomorrow Mr. Strife," Cloud waved back at his secretary. He hurried to the elevator as he saw it closing. "Stop the elevator!" he screamed. He sighed relieved as the doors opened.

"Thank you," he said almost breathless. He looked to the side, curious to see who had held the elevator for him.

"Hi Vincent," he said. The man looked at him and just nodded his head. _Oh Vincent, you never change_, he thought with a small smile. Cloud tried making small talk.

"So how's work?" Vincent shrugged.

"Normal," Cloud felt like smacking his forehead. He tried something else.

"Hey, did you receive my wedding's invitation?"

"Yes, thank you." Hey, at least he got an answer.

"Are you planning on going? You better go!!" Cloud joked. He swore he saw a ghost of a smile on the pale man's face. The raven-black haired man shrugged once more.

"I don't know…"

The elevator reached the ground floor of the Shin-Ra building.

"I guess I'll see you around," said Cloud offering him a half smile. He nodded in response and exited the elevator. The blonde sighed and made his way to his car. Getting in, he placed his portfolio on the back seat, and started the car. He looked up at the little angel Aeris had hung on his rear-view mirror. He smiled at the memory.

"_What's that Aeris?"_

"_I bought it for you; it'll protect you always," she said with a smile as she hung the ornament on the mirror. He smiled back at her, and she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "I love you sunshine," she said, pinching his left cheek. _

They laughed together, their giggles fading on his mind as he came back to earth. _She's the greatest thing that has happened to me. Please, don't take her away from me_, he pleaded to the small silver angel, not noticing his phone was vibrating on the back seat.

***

He listened to the tone for a few seconds.

"_Hey this is Cloud. I'm probably busy right now so leave a message and I'll call you soon_," Cloud's answering machine came out. _Strange_, Zack thought, _I thought he'd be eager to know what had happened_. He threw his cell phone to his bed and went to get a snack. His feet guided him to the kitchen; his sanctuary.

"Boy I'm starving!" he said out loud. He opened his fridge and grabbed a frozen pizza. He placed on the microwave, hitting 5 minutes on the timer. He slowly sat down on one of his kitchen chairs. He brought his fingers to his lips and hissed, feeling his cut sting. His blue eyes wondered to his living room; it was a total mess. A blush crept to his cheeks as he instantly thought about Aeris.

"She must've screamed when she came in. Cloud has a great place, and I live like a five year old," he grimaced. He glanced once more, staring at the countless bowls of ramen, soda cans and the brown purse lying forgotten on the couch.

"A purse!?" he got up immediately from the chair, tripping over the counter and swearing at the pain on his side and neck. Somehow, he still made it to the couch and grabbed the bag.

"It must be Aeris' purse. She must've forgotten it." He started to think of a way to give it back to her, but heard someone knock on his door. _Maybe it's her_, he thought, walking towards it, purse in hand. He opened his white door and was greeted by a spiky blonde head.

"Cloud!?" he asked, raising his voice a little due to his surprise.

"You don't sound happy to see me. Whoa!" Cloud jumped back a bit, "What happened to you? Are you alright?" he asked, staring at his bandaged torso full of concern.

"I…" _What should I say? I never imagined he'd drop by! _He thought desperately. "I got hit by a car," he could've thrown himself in front of a car in that moment.

"What? How did it happen?" Cloud walked inside. Zack closed the door behind him and followed him to the living room. "I… wasn't looking," he answered; Cloud didn't notice his nervousness.

"Zack, I've always told you to be careful on the streets. You're always in a hurry!" lectured Cloud.

"I know, I know. But it's nothing bad, I swear!" _I can't believe he fell for that!_

"Are you sure?" insisted Cloud.

"Yeah man, I didn't even go to the hospital. I took care of myself," half-lied Zack.

"Was Aeris with you? Is she alright?" asked Cloud, getting more worried by the minute.

"No, she wasn't with me, don't worry. I told you I'd keep her safe," _and took it too literal_.

Cloud let out a relieved sigh, and sat on the couch. He looked at Zack strangely, raising a brow.

"Is that Aeris' purse?" he asked. Zack widened his eyes; he was still holding the purse with his right hand.

"No, no. Cissnei left it here last night"

"Oh! Oh…" Cloud grinned. Zack slapped himself mentally. He changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here?" Zack placed the purse on the kitchen counter.

"I saw your missed call and decided to drop by."

"Okay." Silence engulfed them for a few seconds, until the microwave beeped.

"Want some pizza?" offered Zack.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll wait until I go visit Aeris; no offense," answered the blonde. Zack walked to the kitchen and served his pizza. He looked for some soda on the fridge.

"So how did it go?" Cloud asked. Zack came back and carefully sat on the floor with his food on a tray.

"She dressed differently," he lied. Cloud looked at him expectantly. "She wore a short skirt today," Zack watched his soft blue eyes anger.

"She never wears a short skirt," replied a ticked-off Cloud. "What else?"

"We went for some lunch to a really fancy place and she paid. For the both of us," he lied once more. Cloud remained silent this time, probably thinking it through. Zack felt sorry for him.

"Maybe she was being polite; you know her better than I do and we both know she's really nice with everyone," he said, taking a sip of his soda. "She's also wanted to pay the other times, and I just didn't let her because you told me specifically to pay for her. But this time, she took advantage of some distraction and paid." Cloud still remained silent.

"Come on, it's no big deal; she's being her warm self."

"Maybe. Or maybe she…" Cloud hesitated.

"Maybe she…?" Zack pressed. Cloud sighed.

"I'm worried Zack."

"We could stop this Cloud. Love _is_ blind; you can pretend none of this happened," Zack said, taking a bite of his pizza. "Besides, she's not doing anything bad Cloud."

"She's lying to me," he said painfully.

_You started this_, "There isn't enough trust in your relationship."

"What's your point?"

"I think she's lying because you haven't given her the security she needs about telling you important matters, like going out to have fun with your best friend," he joked on that last part, trying to get Cloud to at least smile. No success on that.

"You think she's having more fun with you than with me?" the blonde asked melancholically.

"Come on Cloud, it was a joke!"

"Maybe you're right; I should be more fun to be around with."

"I still think it's the trust factor," said Zack once more, trying to imply he should talk to her about what was going on. The faster this was over, the better.

"I know our relationship Zack, and even though I don't trust her, mainly based on my past experiences, I know she trusts me and that she knows she can tell me everything," replied Cloud getting up from the couch. Zack mimicked his action, wincing at the pain of his injuries, and followed his blonde friend to the door.

"Thanks Zack. I'll call you tomorrow to make up a plan."

"You're not talking with her?"

"About this? Not yet. I need more proof; I can't demand something she's not doing. Thanks again, and get better okay? Watch out for cars!" said Cloud as he went down the stairs. Zack sighed, closing his blue eyes. He went into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He glanced at the purse on the counter and thought of Aeris.

"I'll have to take it to her tomorrow. Geez, I can't escape her, can I?"

***

_____________________________________________________________________________

There you have it! I know it might be going a little slow, but things in chapter 9 are going to look up for Zack (or down, depending on the point of view). I'd like to know if I did well in this chapter, concerning Aerith's past with Rufus and her conversation with Zack among other things. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I know it's been long, but college has been killing me. Thanks to lovelymokotan27, Miss Layla, oodball167 and Zackfairfan for those awesome reviews! I'm glad there's people reading my story, and liking it! And please feel free to point out any mistakes and/or events you think could've been better. Anyways, on with chapter 9!!

***

"Okay, thanks," the brunette hung up her phone and let out a sigh. "Where did I leave my purse?" she asked herself, trying to remember her every move the day before. She was hoping someone would find it and return it to her; _who am I kidding? No one does that anymore_, she thought disappointed. Aeris looked at the clock on her store; ten more minutes to open. She looked around the store, making sure everything was in order. The door bell rang, and she frowned; the store was still closed. She walked towards the entrance and spotted a black spiky head outside. _Zack?_

It was him indeed, and she unconsciously smoothed her pink v-neck top and white floral skirt. She opened up the glass door and smiled brightly.

"Hi Zack!" He glanced at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Aeris, can I come in?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased. She led him inside and he followed her, holding the brown purse in his hand. He noticed she wasn't wearing a ribbon, only a pink hair tie. Aeris turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Zack, you're doing it again," she tried hard not to giggle.

"Actually, I was staring at your braid," she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"You're not wearing a ribbon today," he pointed out.

"Oh that; I don't have a pink ribbon," Aeris said simply.

"Why not?" He watched her sit behind the counter.

"It's not the best time to go shopping for ribbons. Besides, the money I've been saving is for the wedding," she replied with a sad smile. He nodded.

"Your eye looks better; your lip too." He brought his hand to his lip.

"Yeah, it still stings a little though."

"How's your neck?"

"Better, but I can't work out for a few days or it'll never heal"

"That's a shame," she said, winking at him. He felt his cheeks burn again.

"So, what brings you here so early? The shop won't open until 9:00"

"Really? I didn't know that," his cheeks turned pinker from embarrassment and she laughed.

"I came to give you this," he brought the purse to the counter and her jade eyes widened with joy. Her lips formed a small 'o' and she took it in her hands, hugging it to her chest.

"I thought I'd lost it forever! Thank you Zack, where did you find it?" she asked.

"You left it at my place," he chuckled when she smacked her forehead.

"I even called the cafeteria to know if they had found it," she started browsing inside, "here they are!" she showed him her apartment keys.

"Huh? How did you get in?"

"I had a spare; and this is here too!" she referred to her wallet. "I can get another brown purse, but not another wallet with all of my IDs," she said, "well, I could but I'd have to wait a long time," she added. She walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're truly a life saver," she whispered. His heart beat quickened and he knew his hands were trembling. He slowly hugged her back with his strong arms. She pulled back and leaned against the desk. They stood there in silence, just looking at each other. Her smile started fading slowly when she noticed he was staring at her again.

_God, what is this? I want to say something to her but I can't! It's like she's charmed me or something_. He started looking around her shop, and didn't see her arch a brow. He tried talking, and found himself stuttering. _Urgh! What's wrong with me?_ He thought with shame. But her laughter made him feel better; it always did.

"Thanks Aeris," Zack said with a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"Why?" He shook his head, "never mind." She eyed him suspiciously, and looked at her watch; it was time to open her shop.

"Zack could you do me a favor?" He looked up at her and nodded; _he looks like a puppy!_ She thought, hiding a smile.

"Go and change the closed sign please," she signaled the sign hanging at the door, which read open to the inside. He did as he was told, and a customer came in almost immediately. It was a blonde girl, about Yuffie's age.

"Hi, do you work here?" she asked Zack.

"Uh, no, no," he turned to Aeris, "she does."

"Alright thanks," said the girl as she walked over to Aeris. He watched them engage on a conversation. _What am I still doing here? I can't stop looking at her. _He heard the door bell ring once more and saw Rinoa come in.

"Hey Zack," she greeted him with a smile. He smiled back.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked curiously.

"She left her purse at my place last night," Rinoa arched a brow.

"Did Cloud beat you up?" she asked as she noticed his injuries.

"No, and it's not what you're thinking," he said with a stern look on his face.

"Rinoa, stop bothering him!" yelled Aeris from behind. She hurried to their side.

"You left your purse at his place last night," implied Rinoa suggestively.

"Because I was there visiting him, is all," answered a rather annoyed brunette. _Does Rinoa actually think we could… oh God, I'm not feeling well_, thought Zack looking to the sides frenetically. Both girls looked at him confused.

"Zack, are you alright?" the green-eyed girl asked, her voice full of concern.

"What? Yeah, of course!" he answered a little too soon. She took a step towards him, but he unconsciously took one back.

"Gah, I… I have to go," stuttered Zack, opening the door. "I'll call Cloud and let you know!" he said as he ran out of the shop.

"What's wrong with him?"Rinoa asked.

"I don't know, he's been acting really weird today," Aeris mused, going back to the counter. Rinoa thought for a moment, her brown eyes locked deep in thought.

"Problems with his girlfriend?" she suggested.

"I doubt it, Cissnei's a sweetheart," Aeris replied.

"He's cute, but weird" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, but not like this. I'm worried about him."

"Aww," Rinoa drew out, smirking. Aeris looked up at her.

"What?"

"You care about him," Rinoa shrugged, still smiling.

"Of course, he's Cloud's best friend, and more than that, he's become my friend."

"Yeah, he just happens to be a good friend of your boyfriend and yours. A cute, handsome, smart friend who you're going out with and spending time with, even at work." Aeris raised a thin eyebrow as Rinoa sat back and looked around the shop.

"I know what you're implying," Aeris said, narrowing her eyes. "We're just friends. Besides, I'm engaged, and he has a girlfriend."

"Uh-huh. I know the signs of a guy drooling over a girl," said Rinoa with a mock face. The blonde girl from before came over with carnations.

"Like what?" Aeris asked, smiling at her customer and taking her order.

"Gets nervous around her, stutters, stares off into space, goes everywhere to see her," Rinoa listed. "Any of those ring a bell?" Aeris thought for a moment. Then, she shook her head.

"You're crazy."

"No, he's crazy. For you," she added grinning mischievously.

"Thank you and come again!" Aeris exclaimed to the girl as she exited the store. She then stared at her black haired friend as if she had grown a third eye.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I think he's cuter than Cloud; he even looks good with a black eye," she teased.

"Rinoa!"

"What? Speaking of that, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," Aeris gazed to the floor.

"But you visited him last night," Rinoa insisted.

"So?" her tone had a hint of anger.

"He had to tell you"

"No he didn't, now stop." Rinoa pouted, "Fine. We'll talk later. And don't forget we're going out on Friday." Aeris nodded at her friend.

"See you!" exclaimed Rinoa, going out the door. Aeris sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong Zack?"

***

Zack walked desperately around the campus, trying to spot Yuffie. She'd told him she was a Midgar College student, so she had to be around there somewhere. Luck was on his side, and he saw her walking across the grass a few meters away from him. She wore some khakis and a green t-shirt.

"Yuffie!" he called out as he tried to catch up with her. He saw her come to a stop and turn her head around; she was surprised to say the least.

"What the hell are you doing here Zack? Are you stalking me?" she placed her hands on her hips. He chose to ignore her comment.

"Okay, Yuffie, we're friends right?"

"We are?"

"That's what you said last time."

"Mm, okay!" she gave him a big smile. She started walking again.

"So if I asked you to help me, you'd do it, right?" Zack said as they crossed the grass outside.

"You know I'm good for everything," she said proudly. Zack took a breath.

"Well, okay…the thing is, I think I'm falling for someone."

"Oh I'm sorry Zack, but this is too sudden for me."

"Uh, no Yuffie, I don't mean you," he explained.

"Are you sure? Don't be shy…" she elbowed his gut, "we're buddies."

"I know; that's why I need your opinion."

"Okay, I'm listening," Zack hesitated for a few seconds, looking to his sides while running a hand through his dark locks.

"Well what's going on, just say it!" Yuffie said, getting desperate.

"Okay, this girl... she confuses me, a lot. She's gorgeous, and I can't stop thinking about her. I hate having to be near her because I always act like such an idiot around her, but even so I always want to see her. And it's like I don't have a choice. I'm always worried I'll do something stupid around her and I usually do, but she smiles and laughs at me and it's okay. It's just…she confuses me like hell, but she always makes things so clear, and…" Zack stopped as he realized Yuffie was no longer behind him. He turned to see the college girl grinning ear to ear at him.

"What?"

"I know exactly what's wrong with you," she said, her grin growing wider. "You're in love."

"WHAT?!?" Zack shrieked, his eyes bulging. "I can't be in love with Aeris!" Yuffie's grin vanished, and Zack cried out and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Aeris, like, cute Cloud's fiancé, that Aeris?"

"Uh-huh," Zack groaned, nodding.

"Oh, no wonder you're like this," Yuffie lifted her eyebrows and began walking again. "Does she know you feel like this for her?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Alright, does Cloud know?" They came to a stop in front of a class room. Zack gave her a stern look.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, I still stand by what I said before; you're in love. Think about it; you worry about how you act around her, you think about her all the time, she makes you feel better about yourself, and you find her attractive"

"No..." Zack whispered as he stood at the door while Yuffie set her books at one of the front seats.

"Trust me; I spend my day stalked by horny college boys. You're in love with her."

"So…this isn't just going to go away?" Zack muttered, his shoulders slumping. Yuffie shrugged, "who cares? She's getting married. I'd worry about that. Now excuse me, I'm going to be late for my class."

Zack felt like pulling his hair off his head. _Me? In love with Aeris? I've known her for only a few weeks!_

"This can't be happening to me…"

***

Well, I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter. I thought it was finally time for Zack to realize his feelings for Aeris. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but I had a lot of exams, I practically never had a break! And what's worse is that I'm not done yet! I hate college! But finals are up next, and I'll be done on December 19th, so be aware that there won't be another update until then. But I promise I'll update on the 19th! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Everyone, THANK YOU! Since I'm kind of in a hurry right now, I won't be able to thank each of you on this update, but I'll do it eventually. My sincere thanks to all of you, and hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!

**

"Alright, what next?" Zack asked Cloud. They had kept their plan up for a few weeks already, and the wedding was in a month. Cloud was stressed; they still hadn't gone out to choose their wedding bands yet. Aeris had a nice step with the wedding preparations; she already had the maids' dresses, the made of honor's dress and her own dress. But Cloud was so depressed he hadn't settled for a suit yet.

"I don't know what else to do!" the blonde said exasperated. Aeris still hadn't mentioned a single outing to her fiancé.

"Why don't you just stop?" Zack suggested, for the umpteenth time.

"No! Not until either she tells me or we catch her doing something improper!"

"Cloud, I don't think that's going to happen," _she's waiting for you man!_

"We'll see. Zack," Cloud looked straight to his eyes, "I… want you to seduce her." Zack's eyes widened at his friend's request.

"What? No. I can't do that Cloud. Anything else but that."

"But Zack, it's the only way! If she backs away, I promise I'll tell her!"

"No Cloud! Do you really love her?" Zack asked him, his voice rising dangerously angry.

"Of course, that's why I'm doing this!" replied an equally angered Cloud.

"No, you're doing this because you're a coward and you can't face your problems, that's why!" Cloud stared at Zack in disbelief; _a coward?_

"This is all about you," Zack pointed at his face, "you're playing with fire," he said, his face a mask of mixed emotions. "You haven't thought of her even once, you're only thinking about yourself," Cloud opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He was speechless. His light blue eyes gazed at the floor. Zack slumped on his blue couch, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have said that," Zack said.

"No, you're right; I _am_ a coward," replied Cloud. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, "but I'm desperate Zack; I don't know what to do!"

"Tell her this was all a set up and just get it over with! Cloud, she's not doing anything wrong!"

"She's hiding things from me!" argued Cloud back.

"It's not like we're going out behind your back."

"She thinks it's like that Zack." _No she doesn't_! Zack almost blurted out. They both sighed, and Cloud paced around the room for a few seconds. He looked at Zack, pleading him with his eyes.

"Just one more time Zack."

"That's what you said last time," Zack threw him a knowing glance.

"I know, but it'll be different now," he kneeled in front of his dark haired friend, "please?"

"Don't do that Cloud!" The blonde rose to his feet, but kept his puppy face.

"Alright, but I won't seduce her," Zack warned. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"What was I thinking? I don't want you to seduce my girlfriend," he said suddenly realizing how stupid he had been.

"You're crazy," remarked Zack, earning a chuckle from his friend.

**

"_He still doesn't want to tell me huh?_" her voice was laced with a hint of disappointment.

"'Just one more time'," mocked Zack, trying to mimic Cloud's softer voice. Aeris laughed.

"_Oh Zack, you're terrible_."

"So, what next?"

"_Why don't we go shopping?_" Zack's face was one full of horror; he hated shopping with girls.

"You're the boss." She laughed.

"_I like how that sounds_," She teased, "_how about Wednesday after I close my shop?_"

"I'll be there," he replied.

"_Perfect! See you in two days_," said the brunette before hanging up their call. Zack placed his phone on the bed, and paced around his room. He looked at the picture on his desk; the one of him and Cloud.

"How to tell you Cloud? How to tell you that I can't keep this up?" he took the picture on his hands, "That every time I see her, I fall in love with her even more; that every time she talks about you, my heart sinks." He started biting his nails.

"I'm so sorry… I think I'm the real coward here Cloud," he told the picture, "but it's hard to tell you something that hurts so much. It was never my intention to feel like this for her, but it's so hard not to fall for her..." He stared into nothing specific, lost in his thoughts; thoughts about Cloud and Aeris. How they'd be married in less than a month; how they love each other, how she swoons over him. He sat on his bed, letting his long legs hang in the air. He took one more glance at their picture.

"I hope I can keep ignoring my feelings for her."

**

Aeris waved at Zack as he stood outside her store; he was wearing a light blue polo that accentuated his blue eyes and a pair of blue jeans. She made sure everything was in order and hurried to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zack asked with an amused smile. He watched her make a face before turning back and entering the shop once more. He noticed she wasn't wearing a ribbon, due to the fact she was wearing pink; a pink top and white jeans. The bell chimed and Aeris came out holding her pink purse. She stuck her tongue out to him.

"What would you do without me?" teased Zack, earning him a fake glare from her. He laughed, and they started walking towards her place.

"You told Cloud, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but he thinks I'm taking you"

"Good enough. I told him I was going out with Rinoa," she smiled. He nodded.

"Do you feel uncomfortable knowing a girl is going to give you a ride?" she tried to sound serious, but she couldn't hide the humor in her voice.

"I just hope you don't turn out to drive like most women," he tried hard not to laugh.

"Do you have a problem with women who drive?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, "because I think men who drive motorcycles are much more dangerous," she finished with a giggle. He laughed out loud, like every time he was with her. Their bond had grown immensely, and there wasn't a second of silence between them. All their outings were full of laughter and chatting, and that's what led Zack into believing what Yuffie had told him weeks ago; Aeris made him feel special, and that's why he was in love with her, as wrong as it seemed. That, and the fact that she was a wonderful human being.

They reached the building where she lived, which wasn't too far away from her flower shop, and he followed her to the parking lot. She walked towards a small red car and opened the driver's door, as well as the passenger one. She noticed he wasn't getting in.

"Aren't you coming?" He looked at her.

"Is it safe?" she laughed and went into the car. He mimicked her action and once inside fastened his seat belt. She eyed him curiously.

"Zack, I haven't even started the car yet," she remarked.

"I know, just being pre-emptive," she rolled her eyes, and he couldn't help but grin.

"What are you buying?" he asked her once they were on the road.

"Stuff," she answered simply, glancing at him with playful eyes.

"Are you one of those girls who spend the whole day at the mall?" he asked getting worried.

"Maybe," she threw him another playful look, and even though he thought it was adorable, he kept a straight face.

"I think I'm in trouble."

"No, your legs are in trouble," she joked. He widened his eyes tried opening the door in an attempt to make her laugh. He succeeded.

"It won't be that bad Zack; it's only a girls' day out!"

"Wonderful, I can buy some shoes now!" he mocked in a feminine voice. She hit him lightly on his left arm.

"Oh you!" he waggled his eyebrows. He then turned his eyes to the side and looked out the window. She glanced at him from her seat. The car came to a stop at the mall's parking lot and Aeris turned off her car. They both got out and started walking towards the entrance. Zack noticed he was earning many glances from other men and he grinned confidently.

"Where are we going first?" he asked his beautiful companion.

"There!" she pointed at a chick store and he followed her into the female crowd inside. He spotted a small waiting room and smiled broadly.

"Aeris, I'll wait for you there," he said as he walked towards the chairs. She nodded uninterested, being too busy with the pile of clothes in front of her. He watched her from the side, smiling to himself; admiring her gracefulness and serenity. Aeris gasped, apparently finding something she liked. She went over him, holding something white in her right hand. He looked up at her.

"Zack?" she blushed, looking to the side, "What do you think about this?" she held the white clothing up, revealing an embroidered babydoll. Zack's mouth fell open and he started sweating; he couldn't help but imagine her wearing the lingerie piece.

"It's really pretty," he said nervously.

"Do you think Cloud will like it?" she asked, blushing a deeper tone of red.

"W-why do you ask?"

"I thought I could wear it for…" she squinted her eyes, "Oh, you know!" He shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't know." She let out an exasperated sigh, "I thought I could wear it for our honeymoon," she finally said. Zack's blue eyes widened and he almost choked; _honeymoon?! Cloud is going to see her wearing that?_ He felt a rush of jealousy run through his veins.

"Don't you think it's a little too revealing?" he asked, sounding more like an overprotective boyfriend rather than a really good friend, his voice with more than a hint of anger; she didn't notice though.

"Um…" he could tell she felt uncomfortable with what she was about to say, "he's still taking it off." She half-smiled sheepishly. Zack's mind screamed; he couldn't help but imagine Cloud and Aeris… he got up on his feet, looking for some distraction. He was furious, and he only hoped she couldn't tell.

"I'll find another one," she said, turning around, obviously taking his reaction the wrong way and thinking he didn't like it.

"No wait! I," he looked at her eyes and tried not to let her see his jealousy, "I think you'll look beautiful wearing that." She blushed once more. She gave him a small smile and nodded thankfully. Aeris walked towards the cashier, leaving a fuming Zack behind. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to calm himself. _Zack, it's inevitable; they're getting married, it's obvious they're going to… uh, that_, he thought with a frown. He watched her come back to where he was sitting with a broad smile on her pink lips.

"Done! Come on, we have lots of places to go!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the next store. And to the next; soon, Zack found himself carrying tons of bags, not because she made him do so, but because he was the perfect gentleman and she herself couldn't carry them. They took the countless bags to her car and he eventually asked for a break, sitting down at the food court, even though they weren't hungry yet. He started laughing.

"What' so funny?"

"I don't get you girls; why do you need so much clothes and shoes?" he asked. She laughed, obviously not having a straight answer. Not that he was expecting one anyway.

"Isn't Cissnei the same way?" she asked naively. Zack laughed nervously, thinking of what to say about that. "Uh, yeah, she is."

"Then you must be used to shopping for many hours."

"To be honest with you, I usually don't go shopping with her. She doesn't have much time because of her job, so when she does, she makes it fast and buys what she needs."

"Oh, so you find it pointless and you're not enjoying it," she frowned.

"No, I'm loving it!" he took her hand in his to emphasize his words, "really, I am. I was just curious to know, that's all."

Aeris stared at the distance and smiled, noticing a photo booth. "Well, since you're enjoying it… come on," she stood up and looked at him. He followed her, slightly confused. She took two quarters and inserted them, looking back at Zack.

"I've always wanted to try this out," she said. He smiled and held up the curtain for her. He felt awkward sitting so close to her; she was almost on his lap, due to the small space the booth had to offer. He could hear his heartbeat, and perhaps she could hear it too. She readied herself for the shutter and smiled sweetly, while elbowing him to also smile. He smiled sheepishly and the booth took the first picture. The others went on fast; he never noticed when her head leaned on his shoulder, or when his arm circled her small waist. Neither did he notice when her arms coiled around his neck and pulled him into a crushing side-hug. They emerged from the booth in a fit of laughter, earning glances from the passing customers at the mall. She took the five small pictures in her hand.

"Here, pick two," she handled the photo strip to him. He looked at the pictures, analyzing which ones did he like best. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Why only two?" he asked. She gave him a playful glance.

"I'm the girl, so I get more." He pouted, and resumed his observations. He first chose the one Aeris was messing his hair while he was trying to get her off him; he'll always laugh whenever he saw that one, that's for sure. Next, he chose the one where they were hugging each other tightly, wide smiles on their faces. He ripped both pictures and placed them on his wallet, wearing a satisfactory smile.

"Alright, I'll make it fair. I'll split one into two equal parts," said the brunette. Zack nodded enthusiastically and observed as she ripped one picture in half. She looked at both parts, not sure of which to keep.

"I'll take your half," said Zack, helping her decide, "this way we'll have one of each other". She looked at him, blushing furiously, but obliged and gave her the half with her smiling face. He placed all his pictures in his wallet and offered her his hand.

"Come on, let's walk around some more," he gave her a warm smile. She slowly raised her own hand and linked it with his. They walked hand in hand for a few seconds until Aeris noticed they were still holding hands, and withdrew hers. He laughed sheepishly, blushing a deep hue of red.

"So, where to next?" asked Aeris, breaking the awkward silence that enveloped them. Zack looked around, raising a finger to his mouth in thought. His eyes scanned their surroundings; a pretzel stand, a video game store, a ribbon stand, a shoe store… a ribbon stand!

"That's it!" exclaimed Zack with a big grin on his face. Aeris gave him a confused look. He dragged her to said stand before she could ask him what he meant. They were greeted by a nice lady, who welcomed them with a warm smile.

"How may I help you young man?" she asked politely, "Is there a ribbon you'd prefer?"

"Why yes, I'd like a pink ribbon," the green eyed beauty beside him gasped, surprised he would ask for that item.

"One moment please," the woman retrieved a beautiful silken ribbon which, of course, was pink in color; cherry blossom pink to be more specific.

"Is it a gift for the pretty lady besides you?" the lady asked with a charming smile. Aeris' cheeks turned as pink as the ribbon when Zack nodded his head roughly.

"Would you like it wrapped even if she already saw it?"

"No, that's alright. I'll take it like that," Zack said, glancing at Aeris and winking at her. He reached for his wallet, but a delicate hand stopped him, placing itself on his warm skin.

"Zack, what are you doing?"

"I'm buying you a ribbon!" Aeris felt dumb realizing her obvious question.

"Why? I can buy it myself…" she tried not to sound rude, because that was not what she meant. She guessed he chose to ignore her, as he proceeded to take out his wallet and pay for the piece of cloth. He traced the fine material with his hand, and turned around to show it to her..

"Turn around," she didn't know why, but she did as she was told. She felt him get closer to her, and she felt his hands tugging at her ponytail. She also noticed the store lady smiling at them warmly as she sighed deeply, her hands clasped at her chest.

"Did I do it right?" Zack asked sheepishly. Aeris reached the top of her head with her hands and felt the ribbon tied tightly around her hair. She twirled around, her lips forming a small 'o'.

"It looks wonderful! Sweetie, take good care of that man," the store keeper said before directing her attention to a new customer. Zack chuckled softly, and stared at the brunette's wide eyes.

"Do you like it Aeris?" he asked with a hint of concern; her reaction hadn't been the one he'd expected.

"I… I love it…" she stuttered, feeling more blood rushing to her cheeks, "Zack, you didn't have to…" her gaze met the floor.

"I know how bad you wanted a pink ribbon."

"I can't accept it; at least let me pay for it."

"No Aeris, it's a gift. From me to you," he placed his index finger under her chin and brought up her face to meet with his gentle eyes, "consider it as our two month-a-versary friendship gift." She hesitated.

"Please?" He softly added. She heaved a deep sigh, and nodded her head, hiding the small smile tugging at her lips as she saw him do his silly victory dance. Silly, but extremely cute; like everything he did. Zack was too busy celebrating to notice the frown that replaced her smile. '_Cute; I think he's cute; just that, nothing more. It's no big deal. Right?_'

**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I was soooo beat up yesterday. But I'm finally done with this semester; thanks for those who wished me luck in my exams, I did great!

Also, thanks to KK2008, Miss Layla, lovelymokotan27, oodball167, Rabid Faeries, zackfairfan, Petrovna and JollyRancherLvr. I'm sorry if I forgot someone… next update will be Sunday, December 27 (of course, if I get some reviews asking for an update!). Enjoy!  
***

Aeris closed the door behind her with her foot, proceeding to drag her countless shopping bags across her living room. Finally making it to her room, she took off her sandals, and changed into comfy sleepwear. She carefully removed her new pink ribbon, letting her honey colored tresses fall loosely, cascading down her back. Aeris placed the ribbon on top of her night table, not before hugging it tightly against her chest with a big smile as she remembered the events of the day. Suddenly realizing she hadn't called her fiancé, she skipped across her room and took her purse, opened it and took out her cell phone. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"_Aeris?_" answered a male on the other line, but strangely it wasn't Cloud.

"Zack? Why do you have Cloud's phone?"

"_Actually, this is my phone…_" said Zack with amusement on his voice. Aeris turned red instantly, having realized she had dialed Zack's number unconsciously.

"Ah, sorry! This has never happened to me before," she explained truthfully, frowning at her mix up.

"_No biggie, I was going to call you later anyway_"

"Really? What for?"

"_Just to say good night I guess_," there was a pause, "_I had fun today._" His voice had gotten soft, but still held its usual spark.

"Me too," the smile returned to her face, "thanks for the ribbon; it means a lot to me."

"_That's good to hear,_" another pause, this one filled with awkward silence, "_shouldn't you be calling Cloud?_" His voice didn't sound so cheerful anymore.

"Oh! You're right," she giggled nervously, "thanks for reminding me. Ciao!"

"_Yeah, sweet dreams okay?_"

"You too…" the other side of the line went dead. Aeris brought her right hand to her chest and felt her heart beat. '_It's going so fast; why am I so nervous?_' She shook her head as if to rid herself from silly ideas and made sure she dialed Cloud's number correctly.

"_Hey sunshine,_" Cloud's voice came almost immediately on the phone.

"Hi baby. I missed you"

"_Me too. A lot. How was your day?_"

"Tiring, but fun," at least she wasn't lying, "and yours?"

"_Tiring, and not fun_," they both laughed, "_Bought many things?_"

"Maybe…" she teased.

"_Anything for me?_" he asked expectantly.

"Well, you could say so," answered Aeris, taking out her white lingerie of its shopping bag, "I think you're going to like it," she said with a hint of mischievousness.

"_Of course, as long as it's you who gives it to me,_" he teased back, and she giggled. "_Well, changing the subject a little, I'm selling my apartment._"

"Already? Isn't it a little too soon?"

"_Honey, our wedding is in a month_"

"What I meant was, where are you going to stay if you sell it let's say, next week?"

"_At Zack's place of course. We already talked about this, unless,_" he put on a sexy voice to emphasize what he was going to say next, "_you want to give me some shelter at your place?_"

Aeris giggled at his insinuation, "I'm sure you can wait one more month," she could feel him pout on the other line. At last, a sigh escaped his lips, "_Fiiiiine, you're mean_."

"How can you say that?" she pretended feeling offended.

"_Just kidding, you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for_"

"Aww, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for too"

"_Do you really mean that?_" his voice lacked any hints of his question being a joke.

"Of course Cloud, why would you ask me that?"

"_Are you sure? I mean, I'm not the funniest guy around…_"

Now she was catching up; this all had to do with Zack. _What should I do? Should I worry him or should I let this pass…?_ "Well, that might be true," she could sense the disappointment in the silence on the other line, "but it's alright to take things seriously"

"_Oh,_" he was trying so hard not to sound sad, she just knew it, "_and well, I almost never have time for you_"

"True, but at least you love me, right_?_"

"_Does that matter? Relationships can't be based on love only_," _I think he's about to tell me!_

"What else are they based on Cloud?"

"_They're based on how well the couple communicates their problems, their secrets_," she had to hold her laughter behind her hand, "_and, also about how much time they spend together, and the quality of that time_"

"Well, that will all change when we get married, right?" _Come on Cloud, don't back off on me now! Just say it!_

"_Do you think so? Do you still want to marry me?" Cloud, you're going off topic…_

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"_Maybe you wish I could spend more time with you,_" she sighed; it seemed like he wasn't going to tell her. She could push him a little though…

"Cloud, is there something you want to tell me?"

"_No, is there something you want to tell me?" Oh, so he wants me to tell him huh?_

"Not at all. Why?" He sighed heavily on the other line. "_No reason. Well, I better get going. Good night sweetheart"_

"Oh, good night baby"

"_I'll call you tomorrow morning before going to work as always, love you_"

"Love you too Cloud," with that, she hung up the phone and threw herself on her bed. She was so upset; why couldn't he just tell her he was worried? Why did she have to tell him what's going on? What was she supposed to say, 'Hey Cloud, I'm going out with Zack just to get back at you, but you shouldn't know that'?

"I know I should stop; I know I should come clean. Our wedding is in a month, I can't wait until then. I know I'm being proud, but… he's got to tell me someday, right?" She needed someone to talk to, so she called her best friend.

"_Hi girl, how's it been?_"

"Hi Rinoa, do you have a few minutes?"

"_Sure, just give me a sec; Squall honey, I'll be back in a few k?_" Aeris heard his soft mumble and laughed; he was always so eloquent.

"_There, I'm all ears_"

"Well, Cloud almost told me today. Keyword being 'almost'"

"_Aw, what happened?_"

"I don't know, I think he's waiting for me to tell him"

"_But you can't do that! He started it_"

"I know, that's what I think too. But we're getting married in less than a month, what if he never tells me?"

"_I've got an idea! Listen, I'm you, and you're Cloud ok?_"

"Okay…"

Rinoa cleared her throat, "_Cloud I don't want to get married anymore._" She stayed quiet for a few seconds. "_Hell-o? Cloud there?_"

"Um, why not?" Aeris felt kind of dumb, but if it was going to help…

"_Because I'm going out with someone else, and I love him_"

"Rinoa!"

"_Keep playing along!_" hissed Rinoa. Aeris sighed.

"Who is it?"

"_It's Zack_"

"How is this going to help?" asked a doubtful Aeris. "_I'm not done. Anyway, where was I... ah! You're supposed to panic, Cloud_"

"Oh no! Why are you doing this to me?" said Aeris in a mocking tone.

"_Because you set me up, and I fell in love with him. It's your fault._" Aeris finally realized what Rinoa was getting to.

"You want me to lie to him, and make him think he did lose me?"

"_Uh, duh! That way he'll get what he wants, which is you telling him the 'truth', and he'll get a lesson he'll never forget. You should then play it along for a few minutes, or hours, and then tell him it's all a set up._"

"You think it'll work?"

"_If he loves you he'll panic and apologize. A lot. He'll never do it again_" Rinoa finished triumphantly.

"It could actually work… I'll think about it. Thanks Rinoa"

"_No problem, call me when you do it ok?_"

"Alright," Aeris hung up the phone and pondered on the idea her friend had given her. To make Cloud think she fell in love with Zack… it sounded good, but could she do it? Could she make him believe it?

"I guess I won't find out until I try. I'll do it tomorrow. I should practice a little though…" she walked towards her vanity mirror and took a deep breath. "Cloud, I… I don't want to get married anymore," she pretended to hear his response, and went along, "it's because I've found someone else. He's a wonderful person and, he makes me feel special. It was you who introduced me to him in the first place. Yes Cloud, it's Zack," she made a pause.

"Why? Because you set me up! I started spending so much time with him that I realized how good he made me feel," her voice raised a pinch, "and I love him!" Aeris gasped; it had sounded so real, it scared her. She shook her head, "alright, that's enough. No more talking to the mirror."

***

* * *

Her green eyes shut close tightly, and opened widely to stare at the flashing red numbers on her night table, _'3:37 a.m._' She hadn't gotten any sleep yet. What a horrible, dreamless night she was going through. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding on her chest, her eyelids were heavy with sleep but they wouldn't stay shut, and as cold as the atmosphere was (for God's sake, it was the first week of February), she couldn't stop sweating. She felt anxious, and nervous; desperate, suffocated. She tried closing her eyes again, but gasped and jumped into a sitting position as soon as she did. Aeris regretted closing her eyes because, no matter how hard she tried, she could only see Zack's face. His bright eyes, his bright smile, his bright self.

"What is this?" she asked to the darkness of her room. "Why can't I get this feeling out of my chest; why am I so scared, so… desperate?" she placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat so hard, it seemed to be pummeling her ribcage.

"I was joking… It's all a trick, right? I love Cloud, and I want to marry him. I… I don't love Zack…" her melodious voice was now a ragged whisper that echoed in the silence of her room.

"But it felt so real when I said it," her eyes were brimming with tears that she didn't even notice were threatening to run down her cheeks.

"Please tell me," she begged to her heart, clenching her night gown desperately in her hand, "tell me I still love Cloud…"

***

'Buzz, buzz, buzz'

_Urgh…_

'Buzz, buzz, buzz!'

_Go away… _

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!!!'

"Stop!" Aeris sat down on her bed clumsily, turning her head to glare at her annoying cell phone vibrating on her vanity. The sound died; her voicemail had finally kicked in. She turned her head to the other side of her bed, eyeing her alarm clock, '7:37 a.m.' _Cloud goes into work at 7:00 a.m_. …

"Oh no! That must have been Cloud!" She reached for her phone, almost falling from her bed in the process, and observed the several missed calls she had. 'Cloud, Cloud, Cloud… Zack?' She frowned; _why would Zack call me so early?_ She also had two new voicemails.

"_Good morning sunshine, I called you like I always do, but you never answered. I figured you were sleeping, so I stopped. I hope you're alright baby, please call me when you wake up. Love you,_" She pressed another key, and went onto the next message.

"…_voice sounds really cute… uh, hi! I… I thought you were up already since you're usually at your shop at 8:00… um, well, I just wanted to tell you good morning, so… good morning! Yeah, that and, uh… meh, I'll call you later k? Oh, by the way, this is Zack, heh… bye! Phew, God, this was so embarrassing… ah! It's still record--_" A small smile tugged at her lips, and slowly turned into a broad one. _Zack… he always seems to make me smile_. Her heart, which had been beating regularly, now pounded stronger and louder. She clenched her phone firmly on her hands. _Not again…_

***

"…ah! It's still recording!" Zack pressed the end button on his phone hurriedly, his cheeks burning furiously. He couldn't believe himself; it was not 8 in the morning yet, and he was already up! He usually got up from bed at almost midday...

"Guess this is what love does to you. I've never been an early bird until now. Then again… it could've been the fact that I dreamt with her," he smiled absentmindedly at the memory of his dream sequence, where Aeris had been laughing and enjoying herself with him. And then, they had kissed. He had kissed Aeris. She had kissed him back.

"What a wonderful feeling that must be," he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
***

As minutes passed, she was soon out of her sleepwear and wearing a nice sundress, white in color. She tugged at her new pink ribbon tied around her ponytail and smile dimly, the tiredness reflected in her eyes. She hoped that a nice cup of coffee would help her wake up a little. Slipping into a pair of comfortable pink sandals, she hurried to the door, calling her fiancé in the process. Strangely enough, he wasn't answering his cell phone. She tried dialing his office phone.

"_Good morning, how may I help you?_" his secretary answered, as expected.

"Hey Susanne, it's Aeris"

"_Oh hi miss Aeris_!" she giggled, "_long time no see. Busy with the wedding preparations I assume?_"

"Yeah, it's a rush"

"_I can imagine, I remember how I was so beat after I was done with everything for my wedding. Well miss, if you're calling to speak to Mr. Strife, he's currently unavailable. He's on a meeting with the president_," Aeris suppressed a grunt. She hated Cloud's boss for too many reasons.

"Oh, well… tell him I called ok?"

"_Of course, take care miss_"

"You too Susanne," the brunette hung up the phone and kept walking towards her destination; she couldn't wait to have her mocha…

***

Feeling satisfied after her cup of rich, chocolaty mocha, Aeris decided to head for her flower shop. Dwelling whether or not to return Zack's call, she decided it was best not to do so, since she was still bothered by her previous night's lack of sleep, and most importantly, the reason for her lack of sleep. She heavily considered keeping her shop closed and going back to sleep.

"Yeah, that sounds tempting…" sitting down behind the counter, she laid her head over her arms. Eyeing the wall clock and seeing it was almost nine, she pushed that thought aside, though she remained with her eyes closed. Unfortunately for her, the first thing she saw was Zack's smiling face, just like it had happened the night before.

"Not again!" she whined frustrated, "maybe it's a sign; I think I should return his call…" After hesitating for a few seconds she took out her cell phone and dialed his number. He answered pretty fast; so fast it seemed he had been expecting her call. Or hesitating whether to call her or not.

"_Aeris?_"

"Hi Zack, I was sleeping when you called. Is there something the matter?"

"_Uh, no… I'm sorry I bothered you earlier this morning. I thought you were up already_," he answered quite ashamed of his action.

"Usually I am, but I had a rough night. But why were you awake? Now that's a surprise!" she teased.

"_Well, I just wanted to say good morning. And…_" she waited for him to finish, but apparently he wasn't going to say anything else.

"And?" she pressed.

"_And, I'd like to see you today_." Aeris felt something in her chest flutter as he said those words. '_He wants to see me?_' she thought, unaware of the smile forming on her lips. She wanted to say something, anything, but words wouldn't form; it was like she'd forgotten how to speak. He beat her to it though.

"I mean, we have to plan our next move right?" Her smile faltered, unknown to her, and she understood what he meant. '_Why do I feel… disappointed?_'

"Sure Zack, I'm already at my shop," the brunette hoped he couldn't hear her confusion.

"_Great! I'll be there in a few, see ya!_" Aeris was left lost in thought, trying to figure out why she felt that way. Ridding her head from those thoughts, since she couldn't find any logical explanations, she took out a compact mirror from her purse and made sure her hair was in place, and re-touched her soft make-up. Zack was there pretty fast just like he had said, and it made Aeris wonder if he was already planning on going there in the first place. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his toned muscles, and dark blue jeans that fitted his legs nicely. Of course, his bright smile was adorning his adorable face as well, along a soft blush across his cheeks.

"Are you sure you had a rough night?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. She gave him a confused look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look as radiant as always," his smirk turned into a gentle smile, earning a shy giggle from Aeris. They then fell into an awkward silence looking at each other, figuring out what to say next. She spoke first.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask," he grinned, "I'm taking you to my gym"

"Huh? Why?"

"You remember how you couldn't defend yourself that night against Rufus, right?"

"How could I forget," she answered bitterly, "but how does that have to do anything with your gym?"

"I'm giving you some self-defense classes"

***

Well, hope you liked it! Things are about to get awkward at Zack's gym… but you'll only find out what happens if you leave a review! Think about it, it would be a nice Christmas gift! Speaking of that, I wish you all a Merry Christmas; I hope Santa brings you what you all asked for!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas with your family and friends; here's the update, just like I promised. And of course, thanks to lovelymokotan27, Petrovna, zackfairfan, KK2008, Miss Layla, oodball167 and JollyRancherLvr for reviewing! Last but not least, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. For me, this chapter is really important to the plot, so hopefully you'll like it (and let me know you did). And if you don't, please let me know what I can fix. Well, enjoy!

***

She didn't know how, but Aeris found herself at Zack's gym. After just a few minutes of convincing, she dropped by her place to grab some comfy sweat pants and a white tank top, and headed out with him. Her flower shop was officially closed for the day; she had been considering it anyway. The gym was, as expected, vast and full of mirrors. Mattresses covered most of the floor, and she unconsciously took off her sandals to feel the cushions under her feet.

"Make yourself at home, but remember to change into something appropriate," Zack reminded her. She smiled.

"Where's the changing room?" he pointed to a particular door and soon she was in and out, wearing her new outfit, which in Zack's opinion, fitted her very nicely. He couldn't help but admire the curves that she usually hid under dresses and loose chemises.

"Why don't you have any pictures of Cissnei?" her voice brought him back from his trance. Aeris had wandered around the room.

"Uh, they're all at my place"

"No they're not. I've been at your place and I didn't see any," she countered. Zack felt cornered; this could be it. To make matters worse, Aeris was looking at him accusingly. He had to say something, and quick.

"Uh, well, the thing is that… I," he was stuttering now, and her look was only growing more suspicious.

"I plan on moving with her by the end of the month, and they're at her place. That's what I meant," he smiled a little too much.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I… I considered what you told me those months ago, and I'm not ready for marriage. But we talked about it and we're moving together," he could've sworn her eyes dropped to the floor.

"You never told me"

"I was planning on telling you, but with this thing going on with Cloud, I thought it was meaningless," she nodded, but he could tell she wasn't pleased. At least she'd drop the topic for a few hours.

"So are you ready?" she nodded once more.

"Alright, first we'll do some warming up. You can't work out on cold muscles. So we're going to run around the room," with that Zack did just as he said, with Aeris not far behind.

"Now some stretching; first stretch your legs like this," she imitated his moves, "now turn your waist from side to side, and finally your arms up and down, like this." Aeris laughed as she did what she was told. They warmed up for about five minutes. "What next?"

"Now the fun begins," he clasped his hands together, "let's say you're walking relaxed, and then a guy reaches out and grabs a bunch of your shirt like this," a loud gasp escaped her lips as Zack grabbed her just like he described. His left hand was grabbing her top, while his right hand was ready to strike her any moment. "This is a frontal grab Aeris."

"I, I know…" she was still shocked. He laughed and let go of her shirt, apologizing softly.

"He might punch you with his free hand, or even worse, he might have a weapon and wound you. You immediately grab his hand and clutch it firmly against your chest with both hands, got it?" She nodded slowly.

"Why don't we practice?" He grabbed her shirt gently, and she innately grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Good! Now you step back with your left leg, and you twist your upper body toward the left." He watched as Aeris did what she was told.

"My left arm is now stretched completely out and my elbow is facing you. You can now release your right hand and swing it in a counter-clockwise motion over the top of my arm, peeling me off." Aeris looked at him confused. He laughed at her adorable face, tilted to the side. He took her hands and guided them into doing what he taught her. "Then you run away and it's over!"

"You make it seem so easy Zack!" Aeris exclaimed as he unwrapped himself from his position.

"It is, you just need practice. Now what happens if the attacker grabs you from behind?" She felt ready and eager for her next lesson, and the next, and soon their training session was over.

"I think I hurt my neck," remarked Aeris while she caressed the back of her neck, wincing at the slight pain. Zack walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I bet it's nothing a good massage won't fix," he reassured with a grin.

"Do you know where I can get one of those?" she teased, already knowing he was implying he could give her one. His hands traveled to her neck.

"Take a deep breath and relax," he carefully rubbed her neck down to the top of her back. He then grabbed the muscles between the curve of her neck and shoulders and gently pulled them towards him. He used his thumbs to work from there across and down her upper back. Aeris suppressed a shiver as his calloused fingers worked wonders on her tensed shoulders and pained neck. What she couldn't suppress was the unexpected moan that followed the shiver.

Zack was shocked to say the least, a blush tainting his cheeks after hearing her rather sensual expression of comfort. With both hands he lifted her shoulders a few times to stretch the muscles in front. He then returned to her neck and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers. The brunette felt her knees grow weak, shortly losing her balance but finding support on Zack's chest. Her scent, a medley of vanilla and strawberry, filled his senses one by one, leading him to reduce his relaxing ministrations to delicate, amorous strokes. However, her viridian eyes shot open, and her feet created a fair distance between them.

"I think that's enough," Aeris said barely audible. Zack was still in a trance; he merely nodded in agreement, the haze evident in his usually bright eyes. "Why don't we practice once more before I go?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, still feeling awkward.

She nodded, "I think I can try. It will make me feel more confident about myself"

"Alright, you're the boss. How do you want your attack?" She looked down, a sad expression taking over her usually radiant one. Suddenly, Aeris lied down on the floor, earning a confused look from Zack.

"Okay, ready"

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to lie down on top of me and stop me from moving. I'll try and get you off me with the tips you gave me okay?" He could see the torment in her eyes while she remembered that night with Rufus. He nodded and walked slowly towards her sitting form, and sat beside her. His left arm reached around her shoulders with uncertainty, while his right arm pushed her back softly to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. When her head touched the soft fabric of the mattress, she automatically pressed her hands to his chest. Thinking she had changed her mind, he stopped and began retreating, until her hands clasped his shirt firmly.

"It's alright, go on. And don't go easy on me, you're supposed to be an attacker remember?" he chuckled at her remark, and resumed his earlier position. In one swift movement, his body was pressed fully against hers, and his left hand was pinching her wrists above her head, while his right hand was gently around her throat. Just like he taught her, she brought her left knee up and started pushing at his chest, succeeding in rolling him off her with the help of her hips. However, his hands still had a hold on her, and she ended up rolling on top of him. It was the perfect opportunity to run away, landing a knee to the groin and/or simply slipping her hands off his grasp. But when her eyes locked with his, she froze right on the spot. Zack took this to his advantage and rolled on top of her once more, smiling triumphantly.

"Every second counts Aeris; the attacker could easily hurt you now that he's got you pinned once more. He won't hesitate a second time," she nodded while evading his eyes, still not understanding what had made her stop her 'escape'. She noticed how her hands were behind her back, being pinched by her own weight, and Zack's hands were encircling her upper arms.

"Aeris, why aren't you facing me?" she begrudgingly looked at him, making Zack regret his question. As soon as she faced him, he felt as if gravity was pulling him closer to her. His arms moved up from her arms to her shoulders, and he could've sworn the distance between their faces began to shorten. Their noses touched, and he heard her sharp intake of breath; his lips were brushing hers, just barely lingering above them…

"Zack, I'm here early, just like I promised!"

It took him a mere second to get off her, leaving a confused Aeris on the floor. Zack searched for the voice's source, spotting a frozen Yuffie at the door. Her hands were covering her smiling mouth, and her eyes were full of mischief and amusement.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting…" her voice was also laced with amusement.

"No, no, we were done already," he winced at how wrong that had sounded.

"Yeah, I can see that," Zack glared at the teenage girl, while Aeris stood up, frenetically looking for her belongings. "It's not what it looks like!" countered the blue eyed man.

"I, I have to go, it- it's been too long," the brunette said, keeping her head down in an effort to hide her bright blush.

"Yeah…" Zack couldn't find something more eloquent to say.

"I've got to meet up with Cloud"

"Uh-huh…" he was clearly still processing the embarrassing event.

"Cloud, my fiancé, your best friend," emphasized Aeris while she took her bag on her hands. Zack winced once more, and watched as she made her way to the exit.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie," the cheerful girl said as Aeris walked up to the door. She smiled weakly, obviously still feeling ashamed.

"I'm Aeris," she responded softly.

"Oh, you're Aeris, of course. Now I understand," Yuffie's smile grew wider, causing more confusion to the brunette.

"Aeris?" Zack's gentle voice made her look back at him, "I'll call-"

"No, don't call me. I'll call you," Aeris cut him off short, finally opening the door and disappearing after it.

"Ouch, that's harsh. You do know she's not going to call you, right?" Zack nodded slowly, and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Yuffie walked towards her trainer and placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? Things got steamy?" he gave her a stern look, indicating his present situation was not a joke.

"Sorry, I'll take it serious. What happened?"

"First of all, what are you doing here?" he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him. Yuffie followed suit and did the same.

"Uh, I have an appointment today at 3:00. Last time you told me to be here early, so I did," Zack slapped his forehead, suddenly remembering what she was telling him.

"I forgot, I'm sorry"

"Oh please! Tell me what happened already! I didn't know you were training her"

"I'm not"

"So it was what it looked like!"

"No, I meant it's her first and only class. I was giving her self-defense tips"

"So that's why you were about to kiss her? To make it seem more realistic?" her mischievous tone was back.

"I wasn't about to… kiss her," his rough hands covered his face, pulling his skin slightly as he let them slide down.

"Uh, yes you were. You had your eyes closed and all that crap," Yuffie said, nodding knowingly. Zack stared at her, tormented by his actions.

"Oh God, I screwed up big time. I WAS going to kiss her. She must hate me right now. Ah!" Yuffie got startled as he got up to his feet quickly, "what if she tells Cloud?!"

"I don't think so, she was enjoying it"

"Yuffie, how can you say that!?"

"I had a different point of view, duh!" she answered, stating the obvious, "well, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"Are you insane? I can't even face her"

"Zack, you almost kissed the girl, I think the least you could do is tell her why," reasoned Yuffie.

"I don't want to lose her Yuffie, she'll go away if I tell her how I feel"

"Zack, you're missing the point; she probably already knows! I bet she's not that naive!"

"Well, if she already knows, I shouldn't push her anymore. I think it's best if I step back; in fact, I'll go tell Cloud that he's been set up, and I won't have to deal with her again. End of story." Even though he looked angry, Yuffie could tell Zack was hurting inside.

"You're just going to let her go?"

"What? She's not mine to begin with!"

"But what if she wants to be yours?" her onyx eyes locked with his sapphire ones, cornering him to consider her question.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Tell her how you feel; it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved, right?"

"I can't do this to Cloud…" his voice was full of hurt and disappointment. Yuffie shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You'd rather have him marry a bride that doesn't love him? Think about it, if she feels something for you and she marries him, they'll both be unhappy. But what if you tell her and she feels the same way?" Zack couldn't believe he was actually considering what the girl was telling him. He looked at her smiling face, and she nodded, letting him know he had all her support.

***

Aeris closed her apartment door and went straight to her bedroom. She threw her bag on the floor, and sat on her bed, running her hands through her wavy hair. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, then, her fingers touched her rosy lips softly, tracing them as delicate as his lips had done before. _Zack_… _he almost kissed me. And I was about to let him. What's wrong with me!?_

Feeling exasperated, she grabbed the ribbon around her ponytail and pulled it harshly, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. As she closed her eyes, brief flashes of memories surged through her mind. How his body was pressed against hers, his masculine scent, the soft, gentle touch of his hands on her shoulders and at the same time, the tingle on her skin due to his rough fingers. She let out a whimper, throwing herself back on her bed and taking a pillow to cover her face. Maybe that could make the thoughts go away…

"Urgh, no!" she sat up again, throwing the pillow violently. She couldn't keep his face off her mind.

"I have to tell Cloud about the set up, and fast! I can't see Zack again, not while I'm feeling so confused."

"Aeris?" the brunette hurried to her front door, and to her surprise, she had apparently summoned her fiancé.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone so I dropped by to see how you were doing. I also passed by your shop but it was closed," the blonde man closed the door behind him and walked towards his girlfriend, planting a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and kissed him fully on the lips fervently. He almost lost his balance, but regained control and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They broke the kiss after some seconds, Cloud wearing a goofy expression on his face.

"Wow… what did I do?" Aeris smiled sadly; it was quite uncharacteristic of her to display her affection for him that way, but she had no choice. She somehow had to forget about Zack's almost kiss.

"Nothing sweetie, I just wanted to do it"

"Aww, can you do it again?" he pouted playfully. She ignored him teasingly, sitting on her couch and gesturing him to do the same.

"Why so early out of work? It's barely three," stated Aeris looking at her wall clock.

"President Rufus let me go after our meeting"

"What was it about?"

"We talked about my… pay raise," he took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"And… what did he say?"

"He said he'll have an answer by the end of the week. And to emphasize how badly I want, and need a raise, I invited him to our wedding," Cloud smiled as if he'd won the lottery, "that might warm his heart."

"You invited Rufus to our wedding?" her voice sounded alarmed and made him curious about her concern.

"What's wrong? I was going to do it eventually. He's my boss, so why not?" _Why not? Because he's my ex-boyfriend and he tried to rape me! Oh, and he doesn't know I'm your girlfriend! _She wished she could say that out loud.

"It's not like he's your ex or something," Aeris laughed nervously, "don't be silly!" she punched him lightly on his arm. He looked at her strangely. _Something to say, something to say…!_ Suddenly she launched herself over him, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. He let out a surprised gasp, but placed his hands on both sides of her face. He leaned more into the kiss, her back making contact with the couch. She found herself melting into the kiss as much as he was, and she couldn't help but moan when she felt him press his body against her, so warm and reassuring. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on the dark locks in an effort to draw him closer… _dark locks?_ Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, and she was relieved to see it was Cloud who was kissing her, and not _him_. The blonde's eyes were tightly shut, and his mouth felt like fire pressed against her own. She tensed up with regret and unconsciously shifted beneath him. Obviously noticing her discomfort, he broke the kiss and looked at her eyes intensely.

"Is everything alright baby?" he asked, his tone full of concern. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's alright"

***

Um, how did I do? Like it? Hate it? From now on, the interaction between Zack and Aeris is going to be, well, different, as you might be guessing already. Poor Zack… well, next update (if you want one) will be on Sunday, January 3. 'Til next time, and Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Your reviews made me so happy! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Something tells me you will, and a lot more… hopefully. Well, you can always let me know on your reviews! Also, thanks to JollyRancherLvr, tasraeles, Miss Layla, Petrovna, zackfairfan and oodball167! You guys rock!

This chapter is full of confessions… three to be exact. With that said, on with the chapter then. Enjoy!

***

Zack stood in front of the glass door and reached to ring the bell for the third time. He could clearly see Aeris on the inside, sitting casually on her shop's counter while reading a wedding magazine. They hadn't spoken a word to each other for two days already; she hadn't called, he hadn't called. Only Cloud had called. The blonde was still pestering him about that last outing with his fiancé, and he wanted it before their bachelor's party, which was conveniently in less than three weeks. To make matters worse, Cloud had successfully sold his apartment and was moving to the other blue eyed man's place in less than a day. So here he was, standing in front of her shop, deciding on whether or not going in to talk to her. Taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the brunette asked, slowly taking her eyes off her magazine. His presence obviously took her by surprise; she just sat there looking at him sternly. He felt awkward being stared at, and rubbed his neck nervously. To make matters worse, he noticed she was wearing pink, but not the ribbon he had gotten her. '_This was a big mistake…_' He turned on his heel to make a leave, to prevent further embarrassment, but felt a small hand encircle his wrist.

"I'm sorry for staring, I wasn't expecting you," she said, her voice lacking her usual sweetness, now laced with something Zack couldn't quite describe.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before, but you told me you'd call…" She was quiet, and he could tell she was carefully watching him.

"So, what is it?" Now she sounded urgent, as if she wanted him to go already. He was having a hard time dealing with her change of attitude towards him. Not that he blamed her or anything…

"Cloud told you about the party right?"

"It's our party, of course he told me," he winced at her rather harsh tone.

"Well, he wants me to take you out once more, before the party of course"

"There's no need for that, I plan on telling him soon," Zack felt almost intimidated by how icy her words sounded. To say the least, he felt rather hurt due to her bitter treatment. He had gotten so used to her gentleness and warmth; it felt like talking to a different girl, not the one he'd fallen in love with.

"When are you telling him?"

"Today"

"You've been saying that for almost three months now"

"So? I'll do it now for sure," the brunette countered, and Zack couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is your problem?" His question sounded more like a demand, which didn't sit well with her.

"I don't have a problem. You just happen to be here, and I've got some work to do". Zack didn't know what hurt him more; the fact that she didn't want him there or the fact that she was lying to kick him out of there. She seemed to notice, and her stone-cold gaze softened, but just a bit, as she rubbed her temple.

"Look Zack, I'm sorry, but I'm really stressed out. The wedding is in just a few weeks, and now with the party—"

"It's alright," he cut her off, "you don't have to give me any explanations. I'll go now, since I'm bothering you so much." That last part sounded poisonous, even to him, but he turned around and didn't look back, exiting her flower shop. Aeris stood still, slightly confused. But after some quick thinking, she realized how harsh she had treated Zack. She felt tears burning her eyes, but refused to cry; she needed to be strong and keep him away, just for a few more weeks. Then, she'd be happily married to Cloud, and she'd forget everything about Zack. Everything, including the incident at his gym. If she let her guard down, just like then, who knows what might happen? Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard the door open, and she quickly rubbed any tears from her eyes. Putting the best smile she could on her face, she turned to the customer… which turned out to be Rinoa.

"Hi girl! How's everything?

"Fine, you?"Of course, Rinoa could see right through her, and soon caught up with her façade.

"Aeris, what's wrong?" Said girl saw the determined look on her friend's face and knew she was lost. With a heavy sigh, she gestured Rinoa to sit down.

"Zack and I… we're kind of not getting along right now"

"Huh? How come?" Aeris hesitated before telling her the whole story. She thought it through and concluded it'd be better if she didn't know about what happened at the gym.

"I've been so stressed out, I practically took it all out on him," she felt the tears threatening to fall again; "I think I hurt him."

"Hey, relax," Rinoa placed a hand on her shoulder, "you know what they say; you always hurt those you love."

"I don't love him!" Aeris' sudden outburst startled her friend, who jumped in her seat. The brunette's reaction earned her a stern glance.

"Why so touchy, I meant it as a friend," Aeris let out a loud groan of exasperation. She quickly tried to justify her defensiveness; unfortunately, she was running out of time.

"Are you in denial?"

"What? No!"

"It seems to me like you are," Rinoa said while she crossed her arms, "are you hiding something from me?"

"No! I'm just stressed out, is all. I promise!" The brown-eyed girl didn't seem fully convinced, but slowly after she shrugged, making herself comfortable at her seat once again.

"Alright. So, did you tell Cloud?"

"Not yet"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Tonight, I'm sure of it"

"Are you doing what I suggested?" asked Rinoa, with a big smile on her face, obviously proud of her idea.

"I'm not sure yet," the brown eyed girl pouted playfully, "why not? It was perfect!" True, it had been a nice idea, but Aeris didn't feel comfortable telling Cloud she loved another man, especially Zack. After what had happened, she tried avoiding everything with feelings and Zack together in the same sentence.

"You're right, but I think I'll keep it simple. He might overreact," _or I might overreact_, she thought begrudgingly.

***

"Mr. Strife?" the bubbly secretary popped her head inside Cloud's office. The blonde looked up from all the papers scattered on his desk, a tired look on his face. After all, he'd been working hard for that raise.

"Yes Susanne?" his voice sounded equally tired.

"Miss Aeris is here," she declared, a big smile on her face. Cloud's frown immediately turned up, "why didn't you say so before? Let her in!" As in cue, the brunette went inside. Her brown locks waved from side to side as Cloud swung her around the office. He kissed her gently on the lips as he set her on the floor once more.

"Just what I needed," he smiled tenderly at his girlfriend, his soft blue eyes glowing with mirth. Aeris also smiled; she took his hand and together they sat on the chairs beside his desk.

"You busy?"

"Never for you," he cupped her cheek amorously and snuggled his nose against hers. She giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"Well, it's something we should discuss somewhere more private, but I thought that if I didn't tell you now, I'd never do it," his smile faltered a little, growing concerned. He nodded, gesturing her to continue.

"Cloud," she squeezed his hand, "I've been going out with Zack." Cloud's eyes opened wide. She was finally telling him!

"And, I know you knew." Now _that_ took him by surprise; _she knows I know? So that means Zack told her…_

"I know what you're thinking, and no, Zack never told me; he's as oblivious as you were. Cloud, I know you were setting me up, so I set you up as well." His mouth opened and closed several times, clearly speechless. Taking this opportunity, she went on with her confession.

"I decided to play along in order to scare you a little. I thought you'd end up telling me it was all a set up. But since you never did, and our wedding is in three weeks, I guess it was time for you to know"

"So all this time, it's all been a lie?" She nodded, biting her lip in shame.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I overheard a conversation between you and Zack on our second date," he slapped his forehead in dumb realization, and she laughed softly, not forgetting about how serious the situation was.

"So why'd you'd go on the first one?"

"I thought it was an innocent outing"

"And the second?"

"I had my doubts about him, and that's when I found out," he gave a relieved sigh, and then started laughing hysterically. Aeris stared at him, finding this action very uncharacteristic of him, but soon joined him. Cloud hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Thank you, you really did have me scared," he whispered softly against her hair.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was even more scared of what you'd tell me"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something like you'd fallen in love with my best friend," this hit her on the face like a bucket of ice cold water. She paled, and couldn't help but to hug him even tighter.

"How could you even think something like that?" she asked, successful in hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid. So everything he told me was an act? The way you dressed and the way you portrayed yourself was all make-belief?" She nodded, but on the inside, she wished she could tell him she never dressed or acted the way Zack told him. Of course, that meant telling on the dark haired man, and she had already said he never knew about this set up.

Cloud, on the other hand, couldn't hold his excitement, and hugged her once more.

"You don't know how happy you've made me. I can't wait to tell Zack!" he kissed her quickly and took out his cell phone. Aeris watched him as he dialed his best friend's number with a sad smile. It was all over; she didn't have to deal with Zack again.

***

Zack heard his phone ring from afar. He wanted to answer it, hoping it would be Aeris, but at the same time he felt scared that he'd get disappointed. After all, it wasn't the ringtone he had designated for her. The ringing ended, but started almost immediately, and he figured out it was urgent, judging by the insistence. Taking the phone on his hand, he read the caller id and to his surprise, it was his blonde friend.

"Cloud?"

"_Zack? You won't believe this!" _Zack could almost see him grinning.

"What happened?"

"_She told me! Aeris told me it's all a set up!_"

"She did?"

"_Yes! She was lying to both of us Zack, isn't that awesome?_" He tried to sound as happy for his friend as he could, "Yeah, it sure is. Cloud, I'm really happy for you; I always knew she was the one"

"_Now I know, she really is the one_," Cloud glanced at Aeris tenderly, "_she's the one Zack_"

"Cloud?"

"_Yes?_"He could do it; he could tell him he had fallen in love with her. Cloud deserved to know. Zack took a deep breath.

"You'll tell me the whole story later okay? I'm kinda' working out," he pitied himself, badly. It had been his third try, but his first through the phone. He was sure it would be easier if they weren't face to face. Apparently, he was wrong.

"_Of course! Well, I've got to go._"

"Yeah, take care"

"_You too_," the line went dead, and Zack felt like he did too. He wouldn't see Aeris again; he had no more excuses. Now he finally realized how he never wanted all of this to end. It was the only way he could spend time with her without feeling wrong, and now it was all over. He sunk on his bed, feeling lightheaded. As cliché as it sounded for him, he had gotten so used to her, he couldn't imagine how life without her was going to be from now on. His eyes closed slowly, only to snap open as his phone rang once more. He answered with a grunt.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, it's Cissnei_"

"Hmm?"

"_Gee, you sound happy to hear me_"

"Nothing personal. What is it?"

"_Well, I got a call from Aeris a few days ago inviting me to the party she and Cloud are hosting. I figured out you'd be taking me as your girlfriend but since you never called…_"

"Uh… and?"

"_Well, when are you picking me up? She told me it's at seven_"

"Cissnei, I don't know how to tell you this but… look, I'll call you later okay?"

"_Wait, what—_" Zack hung up his phone, took his apartment keys and headed out.

***

Aeris let herself drop on her couch. She had to admit, she felt lighter now that she'd gotten all that weight from her shoulders. And she'd made Cloud happy, so that's all that mattered. She tried to enjoy the peace and quiet on her apartment, but a few knocks interrupted her. Groaning softly she got up, proceeding to open the door. She met up with bright blue eyes.

"Zack?" A few seconds of silence. They just stared at each other in a horrible, awkward silence.

"Can I come in?" His voice was soft as velvet.

"Sure," she stepped aside and he walked in. After closing the door, she joined him in the living room, and eyed him questionably.

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited Cissnei to the party"

"Yes. Is there something wrong about that?"

"Actually, there is. Cissnei is not my girlfriend." Aeris gasped softly.

"When did you guys break up? I thought you were moving together"

"No, no. We've never been a couple. Well, we were, some time ago," she tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. "What I'm trying to say is that we were only pretending to go out these last few months."

"Why would you do that?"

"I felt dumb being the only single one in my group of friends, so I asked for her help." Aeris scoffed, "that was really immature Zack."

"I know. But now you know the truth, and I don't feel so stupid anymore," she couldn't help but smile; he always made her smile. He smiled himself; he felt somewhat happy that she wasn't that defensive anymore. He wanted to make the best out of this conversation. "So now I'm back to being single and I'll feel dumb at your party."

"Well, you could still take her, I really like her"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Anyone else? I really don't mind," Zack thought for a second. "I think I know," he grinned triumphantly.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you met her at the gym when…" his face faltered when he realized what he was getting himself into. It was too late though, and Aeris had already caught on. _Tell her how you feel; it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved, right? _Yuffie's words replayed on his mind. Should he give it a shot? She was right there in front of him, looking everywhere but at him. Aeris deserved to know what had really happened.

"Aeris, about that… I'm terribly sorry," she looked at him now, and he could tell she felt uncomfortable.

"It's alright; it's not what it seemed, right?" She didn't get an answer; he just turned his head away.

"Zack? What happened? What was going to happen?" This was it; he was cornered. It was now or never.

"Aeris, if Yuffie hadn't come in on that moment, I think I would've made the biggest mistake of my life because…"

"Because?" her emerald eyes locked with his, looking for an answer, her voice pleading for one; Zack couldn't ignore his heart, and Aeris didn't know what hit her. He closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

***

Um… please don't kill me. But be sure to leave a review! Feel free to point out any mistakes. And of course, do tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you did like it, and you review, I'll update next Sunday. Until then! (Hopefully, lol)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Well, I've got good news and bad news. The bad news: I'll be starting college next Thursday (the 14th), but that doesn't mean slower updates because… the good news: I'm almost finished with the story! This is chapter 14, so that means there are only five more chapters to go! Though I was thinking of making a small epilogue… anyways, thank you for all your wonderful reviews: Miss Layla, oodball167, zackfairfan, JollyRancherLvr, lovelymokotan27 and Petrovna. Also, thanks to xXxAerithStrifexXx for those awesome alerts! And overall, thanks to all the readers. I hadn't really noticed before, but I made Aeris a little OOC in this story… hmm, I'm not sure, but I hope you guys don't mind! I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… enjoy!

***

He closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. His hands traveled to her shoulders and held her gently, light enough to let her pull away if she tried. To his surprise, she didn't pull back, but didn't return the kiss either. She just held still as Zack kissed her, savoring the sweetness he had dreamt about many times over the past weeks. After a moment, he broke the kiss, and Aeris stared up at him blankly. Zack met her gaze, and didn't see her hand coming close to his face.

His head snapped to the side as Aeris slapped him across the face. He stood there for a moment, registering what happened. When it hit him, he calmly let out a breath.

"I deserved that"

"Of course you did!" Aeris hissed. Zack stared at her in surprise. He'd never heard Aeris so mad before. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as her mouth moved, trying to speak.

"Please say something," Zack begged. Aeris slowly shook her head.

"Don't _you_ have anything to say?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry," he whispered. Aeris' hand came back up, and he braced himself for another hit; instead, she started crying.

"Aeris, don't cry…"

"What do you want me to do, laugh? You just kissed me! Why?"

"Please, don't hate me," he pleaded.

"Why!?" her tone was high-pitched, no longer a gentle melody to his ears.

"Because I wanted to…" he trailed off, knowing how stupid his reason sounded.

"I think I noticed that. What's your problem?" Her green eyes were narrowed, obviously indicating she was upset; she looked rather intimidating. However, Zack felt a rush of adrenaline run through his veins and stepped closer to her once more.

"I'll tell you what my problem is, I LOVE YOU! I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love your smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful eyes, I love the sound of your laughter, to hear your voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood. I love how when you look at me I get weak, that is my problem...." She brought her hands to her face in horror.

"You… you love me?" her eyes became glassy and tears trailed down her cheeks. She looked like a broken doll; she felt betrayed and yet, somewhat honored that Zack had been honest to her. Zack loved her… for some reason, it didn't sound that horrible. But then a thought hit her and she gasped.

"What about Cloud?" her voice was barely a whisper and it seemed it was going to break at any moment.

"Aeris, don't think I haven't tried to forget about all of this! To not think about you day and night, that I don't try to ignore my heart whenever I see you, all this because of him," he took her right hand and squeezed it gently, "but I can't. I can't, and honestly, I don't want to anymore." His pressed his left hand against her cheek and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Realizing that I love you has been the most beautiful thing that has happened to me. You don't know how much if fills me deep inside; it's such a wonderful emotion. I had never been in love before Aeris, and I'm proud to say that you took that place in my heart."

By now, Aeris was sobbing, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop. She felt Zack's strong arms bring her close to him in a loving hug. The brunette couldn't help but melt into his arms, and part of her mind screamed how nicely she fit in them. Zack pulled apart all of the sudden, the loss of warmth taking her by surprise. He lifted her face with his index finger, and she thought he was going to kiss her again. She pushed him away and took a few steps back.

"Zack, please get out." His shoulders dropped as rejection hit him; he wasn't surprised though. He hesitated at first, just standing there waiting for her to speak again; to maybe ask him to stay. Aeris kept crying softly, evading his gaze.

"I'm sorry for everything," his usually bright eyes lacked the spark that made him so unique, and Aeris felt her heart sink. Before walking to the door, Zack gave her a hasty kiss on her forehead and left, not looking back. Aeris didn't sleep that night, and neither did he.

***

Yuffie waited impatiently outside her door, looking around every five seconds. It was seven oh-five and Zack had yet to come and pick her up. It was finally Aeris and Cloud's bachelor's party, and she loved any party, so she was eager to go. Besides, she'd get to see many good looking guys. She heard his motorcycle coming close, and five seconds later, he was at her front yard.

"Sorry I'm late," he handed her a helmet and motioned her to get on.

"Let me guess; you were having second thoughts, and almost weren't going to show up to the party," the college girl grabbed the side of her olive green dress and hopped on his motorcycle.

"How did you know?"

"Intuition," she answered simply, and scrutinized him for a few seconds, "you look pretty hot." He wore a charcoal colored dress shirt and black trousers. He smiled sheepishly.

"You look feminine for once, minus the headband," he teased, getting a light punch in the arm.

"So, how many cute guys are there going to be?"

"About cute, I wouldn't know. But three of my friends are going to be there. But they're all taken."

"I know, but it's some eye candy!" He laughed at her enthusiasm; he wished he had the same energy. Ever since he told Aeris how he felt about her, it'd been hell for him. He'd called her countless of times, but she kept ignoring him. He'd only known about her through Cloud, whom he'd talked to at his place, mainly to make sure she hadn't told him anything. Surprisingly, Aeris had kept it a secret.

Now, he was about to face her after two weeks and a half; he wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to look at her. Zack was glad that he'd brought Yuffie; she'd been supporting him since the last time he saw Aeris, and maybe she'd also be there when he faced her now.

They arrived to the same restaurant where Cloud had proposed to Aeris those months ago, and Zack felt his heart beat race. He guided Yuffie through the place, the girl obviously amazed by the fancy decorations. Cloud had somehow managed to restrict the restaurant for the party only, so it wasn't hard to find them. He was sitting at a round table, along with Reno, Elena, Cid, Shera and of course, Aeris, who looked as stunning as ever, wearing a beautiful red dress and with her hair down. Zack couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Zack, over here!" Him and Yuffie made their way over the table and got greeted by warm smiles. Cloud gave Zack a bear hug, not making an effort to contain his happiness.

"I'm getting married in three days Zack!" Said man smiled sadly, but only Yuffie noticed. Cloud pulled away, and gestured over the young girl.

"Who's this?"

"This is Yuffie."

Reno snorted, "isn't she a little too young for you Zack?"

"We're not dating," the short girl replied, "he trains me."

"Please, a scrawny little kid like you?" bluffed Cid. Shera elbowed her husband, earning a giggle from Elena.

"Hey old man, I'm not scrawny!"

"What did you say?" the blonde pilot got up, infuriated by her remark at his age.

"Come on Cid, she's only saying the truth; you're older than all of us," Cloud said, and the room filled with laughter, accompanied by mumbled curses from Cid. Meanwhile, Aeris was eyeing Yuffie carefully; she felt extremely uncomfortable, remembering what the girl had witnessed those weeks ago. Yuffie noticed her stare and smiled broadly.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie!" Aeris looked confused, but slowly caught on. She was pretending that nothing had happened, and boy was Aeris relieved!

"I'm Aeris," she beamed, probably for the first time in the night. She'd been worrying about her encounter with the younger girl, and especially with the man that brought her. Aeris could still savor the sweetness of their kiss, and as wrong as it seemed, she didn't want to forget about it either. That night, when Zack had confessed he loved her, something inside her stirred; she couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure something had clicked. And she was scared.

"I'm Elena, and this is Reno," the blonde girl said while kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm Shera," she smiled warmly at Yuffie, but frowned when she realized her husband was not introducing himself. "Honey?"

"What?" She scrunched her nose in disapproval. Cid rolled his eyes, "Cid Highwind…"

"Okay, now that we all know each other, come take a seat," Cloud commanded. They sat down besides Reno, and much to Zack's dismay, he was right in front of Aeris, who hadn't even looked at him.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked a curious Yuffie.

"Yeah, some of my coworkers and some friends of ours. I invited my boss, but he's a busy man," Zack noticed Aeris shift uncomfortably on her seat.

"Isn't Barret coming?" asked the red head. Cloud nodded, "yeah, and I think he's bringing Marlene and Denzel."

"They're so adorable!" replied Elena, remembering the last time she'd seen them, "Aeris?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to the restroom"

"Alright, are you coming Shera?"

"Of course. Yuffie?"

"Uh, ok?" Yuffie got up and followed the other women to the ladies' room.

"Hey Zack, what happened to your girl?" asked Cid, with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, don't tell me you guys already broke up," Reno teased also.

"Yeah, we did," Zack answered a little too soon, but they didn't seem to notice.

"That's too bad, Aeris really liked her," Cloud pointed out.

"Speaking about Aeris, what's wrong with her?" asked Reno. Cloud looked at him, puzzled.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, she just seemed to be zoned out. Not too happy, yo," Cid nodded in agreement. Cloud considered their statement for a few seconds, but couldn't come up with a reason that explained her behavior.

"Cloud," the blonde turned his head around after hearing his name being called softly and met up with Vincent. He smiled at his coworker and gestured him to sit down beside him.

"Guys, this is Vincent Valentine. Vincent, these are my friends Reno, Cid and Zack," they all greeted the stoic man, who simply nodded in reply. The girls came back giggling and chattering and proceeded to take their seats besides their other halves, but Yuffie stayed still as she eyed the newest guest. His short black hair, in her opinion, had to be made of silk, and his face was sharp and elegant. His burgundy eyes hypnotized her; Yuffie Kisaragi was in love. Never had she felt her stomach doing flips or butterflies fluttering around it, so that had to be it! Vincent caught her staring at him and raised a brow in curiosity.

Shera and Elena introduced themselves, and Cloud embraced Aeris, letting Vincent know that was his fiancé. Yuffie, on the other hand, was completely speechless and still standing up.

"Vincent, this is Yuffie," said Zack after a few seconds, realizing she wasn't going to speak any time soon. She felt her heart jump when he nodded in response.

"Yuffie, why don't you sit down besides Vincent?" Aeris said, noticing her flushed expression. She simply nodded and did as she was told. The night went along smoothly, with a nice conversation between them all (except Vincent, who would just nod or grunt). Eventually Susanne, Cloud's secretary, and Barret came, bringing Marlene, his daughter, and Denzel, his adopted son. Barret was a widow and both Cloud's and Tifa's friend, and he had been the one to introduce them. After they broke up, he kept a nice friendship with both of them, never taking sides. Rinoa had come too, and she had brought her boyfriend Squall with her, who rivaled Vincent in stoniness. Soon, the place was full of people, like Yuna and Tidus, and Rikku and Gippal who were all Aeris' friends; and Tseng and Rude, who were two of Cloud's coworkers.

They all enjoyed a nice meal and the couples danced every now and then. Whenever this happened, only Zack, Yuffie and Vincent were left at the table, and Zack felt that familiar feeling from a few months ago. He felt like a damn chaperone. He watched as Barret danced with his daughter and son, and Reno goofily moved around the floor, making Elena and others around him laugh. Tseng and Rude were at the bar having some drinks, while Susanne danced with her own boyfriend. Cid and Shera were having a normal paced dance, and it was obvious he didn't want to be dancing. The other couples enjoyed their own dances, but all of them didn't lose the chance to look at the star couple.

For Cloud and Aeris it was a different story; they were locked up in their own little world. They stared at each other tenderly, whispering sweet nothings but at the same time they held so much more meaning than anything else. And Zack couldn't help but feel tremendously jealous and envious. He looked away when Cloud captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss; he remembered how it had felt to kiss her, and he would die to do it again.

"Zack?" he heard Yuffie's high-pitched voice and looked over at her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it okay if I go dance?" he looked at her as if she'd grown another head; why was she asking him permission?

"Why not?"

"Well, I came with you…" she trailed off, "unless you want to dance with me"

"Nah, it's okay. Go ahead and have some fun," he smiled, but she knew he was dying inside. She still got up and motioned Vincent to follow her; after all, she wasn't going to waste the chance to dance with him after she'd insisted so much. Zack sighed, and kept torturing himself while he looked at the happy couple in the center of the dance floor. Suddenly, Cloud was walking over him.

"Zack, do me a favor and keep dancing with Aeris, I gotta' go to the bathroom," the blonde said with a sheepish smile. Zack nodded slowly and did as he was told.

Aeris was right in the center, her arms crossed and looking at all of her friends dancing, but extremely bored. She felt an arm touching her shoulder and turned around, expecting to find Cloud back from the restrooms. Instead, she met up with familiar bright blue eyes, full of shame and sadness.

"Zack?"

"I know you've been avoiding me all night, but Cloud wants me to dance with you while he's away," he was trying hard not to look at her to the face, fearing he'd break down. He extended his hand out to her, hoping she'd take it and dance with him. He almost fainted when he felt her small hand over his, and he dared to look at her. Zack immediately smiled, but she didn't return it; she kept a straight face. He placed his left arm, shakily, around her waist, and holding her hand with his right one, started moving to the rhythm of the song; a slow one. Now that he'd looked at her, he couldn't tear his eyes form her radiant face.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound too demanding.

"Is there a reason I should?" she asked, that bitter tone back in her voice once more.

"Is there a reason you shouldn't?" he countered as gentle as he could. At this Aeris frowned even more, if it was possible. After a moment of consideration, her eyes slowly found his.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand…" she replied, not intending for him to hear her, but he did anyway. Zack felt her hands tighten around his shoulder and hand, and she looked away once more.

"Why don't you try?" she never answered.

"Aeris, I'm still sorry for what happened; not for falling in love with you, but for torturing you with it. But you've got to understand, I couldn't keep it bottled inside anymore," he reasoned with her. She winced every time a syllable came out of his mouth. He went on.

"If that's what's bothering you, I'm really sorry—" "That's not it," she cut him off, taking him by surprise.

"You don't understand; that night, when you told me that you… fell that way, something happened to me," Zack tensed; he felt his heart jump, and those familiar butterflies were back in his stomach, fluttering endlessly. He waited for her to go on; he hoped she would go on.

"And I'm scared…"

"Why are—" "I'm back!" Cloud arrived from the restroom, an oblivious smile on his face, "it's alright Zack, thanks for taking care of her."

Zack handed her to his best friend, and felt as if he was giving away a part of himself. Aeris didn't look back at him; instead, she put on one of her best smiles and kept dancing with her fiancé.

"I guess it's time to go home."

***

Some Yuffentine for those fans out there! Sorry if you guys were disappointed with this chapter, but I'll make it up to you with chapter 15; that is, if you want a chapter 15 :D If you do, it will be posted next Sunday (I think it's the 17th). Well, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry for the late update!!! I got home really late yesterday and I was beat, and I just got home like five minutes ago! I've been kind of busy now that college started, but fear not! The chapter is here. But before that, I'm grateful for your reviews and alerts: lovelymokotan27, zackfairfan, JollyRancherLvr, Petrovna, OwMyFace, MissLayla, oodball167 and xxAlmightyKanamexx! Knowing you like the story makes me happy and inspires me to write more. A small warning though, this chapter practically wrote itself; I never really planned for _this _to happen (you'll know what I mean soon) but I still hope you won't be mad or disappointed. And again, I apologize for the characters being, well, out of character lol. Enjoy!

***

"Vincent, can I ask you a favor?" said man turned his head to face Zack. Yuffie glared at him impatiently.

"Can't you see we're dancing?" she asked, obviously pissed at the interruption. Zack chose to ignore her; after all, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Vincent, could you take Yuffie to her house?" Yuffie's eyes brightened up instantly, "I have some errands to run. I know we all just met, but I promise she'll behave." Zack looked at him expectantly. The stoic man seemed to be considering it, but finally gave in.

"Of course," he gave Zack the smallest of smiles and the latter sighed with relief. Yuffie beamed at him, clearly happy with his decision.

"Thanks for bringing me here Zack, I'll be there early tomorrow!" she said, and kept dancing with Vincent. Zack smiled; at least she was having the time of her life. He had to admit that Yuffie had become some kind of sister to him after all these weeks. He made his way towards Cloud, who was at the table besides Tseng, Reno and Rude. Aeris had disappeared off to somewhere with Elena, and Zack took this opportunity to leave.

"Cloud, I'll see you later"

"Huh? You're leaving already? But it's barely even ten!" reasoned Cloud, trying to convince his best friend to stay longer.

"I'm a little tired, so I'll see you at my place okay?"

"Sure, I hope I don't wake you up when I get there," the blonde said sheepishly.

"Trust me; you won't. Bye Reno, and nice to meet you two," he addressed Tseng and Rude, who in response waved at him. Zack was surely relieved; he was finally out of that place, and almost out of their lives. The wedding was in two days. But he couldn't help but wonder why Aeris felt scared; he needed to know before she got married…

***

Cloud walked Aeris to her apartment door, tiredness evident on both of their faces. She smiled softly and cupped his cheek. He brought his hand to cover hers.

"Are you sure I can't stay?" he pleaded jokingly, already knowing the answer.

"Cloud..." she warned, waving a finger in front of his face.

"Fine, I'll go sleep at Zack's," he pouted, but quickly smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just two more days Cloud. By the way, what happened to Zack?" she didn't want to be worried about the raven haired man, but she couldn't help it. Even less when she knew that she was probably the reason he had left.

"I don't know, he said he was tired; he even left Yuffie behind," the blonde answered.

"But Vincent took her home didn't he?"

"Yeah, I think those two clicked," he chuckled, remembering how content Vincent had looked in company of the younger girl.

"Me too, and I'm glad; she can bring some joy to his life, don't you think?"

"I hope so. Well sweetie, have a good night," Cloud kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. He played with her brown locks while they shared the gentle kiss, while she caressed his cheek softly. He broke the kiss, placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Aeris smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him close to her.

"I love you too—" her eyes snapped open when she realized what she was about to say. Cloud looked at her puzzled.

"Were you going to say something else honey?"

"No… only that I love you too, Cloud," she emphasized his name and smiled, but if you looked closer, you could see right through her.

"I love you!" he said out loud, taking her in his arms and twirling her around in the hallway. Their laughter could be heard downstairs, earning them a few complains about their nosiness.

"Well, that's my cue. I got to get some sleep," Cloud kissed her once more; "I'll call you when I get home. Well, Zack's home."

"Alright, get there safe," he walked away from her backwards so he could still face her and waved, blowing little kisses at her direction. Aeris giggled uncontrollably and did the same, but after he disappeared around the corner, her face changed completely. Her smile faded and her eyes filled with desperation.

"I can't believe I was about to say Zack…"

"You called?" Aeris turned sharply to where the voice was coming from. Zack was standing there casually, his hands in his pocket, dressed the same way he was at the party.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice giving away both her surprise and her confusion.

"I needed to see you," he took a few steps towards her. Aeris resumed looking for her keys, and after successfully finding them, proceeded to open her door.

"Well, you did, so good night," she went into her apartment and attempted to close the door behind her, but felt something hold it open.

"Zack, stop it," she glared at the hand that was between the door and the frame.

"Not until you answer my question," he said in a determined voice. The flower girl sighed and let the door open.

"What?" she walked over her couch and sat down, looking at him anxiously. Zack closed the door behind him and joined her in the couch.

"Why are you scared?" He watched her roll her eyes in exasperation, "just forget I ever said that Zack." Aeris got up to her feet, "is that all?"

"Why are you scared?" She looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He mimicked her last action and stepped right in front of her. He kept on staring at her, and she felt like he was burning a hole through her. They didn't even notice a few minutes passed while they just stood there, in front of each other. Zack sighed, but didn't give up.

"Aeris, look at me," his hand carefully grabbed her chin and made her face him. He then heard a distinctive buzz and realized someone was calling her. She pulled back a little and brought her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Aeris, got home already_," her boyfriend's voice came over the earphone.

"That was fast Cloud," she carefully watched Zack's reaction when she said his name; his eyes widened slightly, but he remained calm.

"_You know what's ironic? Zack said he was tired, but he's not here_"

"Really now? I thought Zack would go straight to his apartment," she said all this looking at the man intently.

"_Probably he had other plans and didn't want to make us feel bad._"

"Yes, most probably. Well baby, good night"

"_Good night, I'll call you tomorrow morning. I love you,_" he said tenderly. Aeris hesitated for a moment, but then thought there wasn't a reason to hold her feelings back. After all, she loved Cloud, right?

"I love you too," she tried to ignore how fake it had sounded, but judging by Zack's reaction, it wasn't going to be easy. Cloud blew her a kiss through the phone and she smiled sadly, and returned the adorable action. To her horror, it didn't even come close to what Cloud had sent her. She hurriedly hung up the phone and pointed out to the door.

"Zack, I'm tired, it's one in the morning" she looked at him sternly. Zack only tilted his head to the side.

"Answer me first"

"Cloud's wondering where you are"

"Don't change the subject and answer me. Aeris, for God's sake, it's so simple to answer a question!" She placed her cell phone over the counter and tried to keep her temper in check, but Zack grabbed her wrist, "answer me."

"Fine! I'm scared, because I felt somewhat happy when you said you love me!" she hissed at him, and then the horror of what she had said hit her. She turned around in an attempt to walk away to her room, but Zack's strong arms spun her around to face him once more. One second later, he kissed her. He pulled back almost immediately, not giving Aeris a chance to push him away. She stared at him in a familiar expression, and he braced himself for a slap like last time. But it never came.

"You…you aren't hitting me," he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Y…yeah," Aeris said, equally surprised. Zack stared at her for a split second. In that split second, he made up his mind. He cupped her face in his hands while he kissed her again. He felt a rush of air on his lips as she inhaled sharply at the action. This time, he held the kiss, waiting, trying to savor it in case she decided to slap him afterwards. Eventually, Zack did feel her hands, and he almost fainted.

Her hand had come up to clasp his shoulder. He battled whether or not to break the kiss. But he needed to know why she was doing this. Zack stopped the kiss and opened his eyes. Aeris let out a small sound and followed suit, looking up at him, their faces inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Zack whispered.

"I…this," Aeris replied, closing her eyes. She closed the gap, and suddenly, they were kissing again. Zack moaned softly and let his hands drop to Aeris' waist, holding her against him. Her other arm coiled around his neck, pressing herself up for leverage. After a few moments, Zack pulled his head back, panting slightly.

"We should stop," she gasped out.

"I know."

He wasn't sure who initiated it this time, but he was sure he didn't care anymore. He pushed forward, and Aeris stepped backwards. She squeaked slightly as her back hit the wall, and Zack took the opportunity to take the kissing a step further. He parted his lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, prompting another surprised moan from her. The hands on Aeris' waist tightened as he leaned into her, moving his lips against hers. Suddenly, Aeris pulled her head back, as much as she was able to.

"Zack…" she gasped, opening her eyes. Zack licked his lips and cracked his own eyes open. Aeris was flushed, panting for breath, and her normally bright eyes had darkened to a shade he'd never seen before. "What are we doing?" Aeris whispered. Zack leaned forward, resting his forehead against her own.

"I… I'm showing you how much I love you," he said. Why was she kissing him back? Was she just getting caught up in the moment? Or…

He didn't have enough time to think, because she erased all his thoughts with her next kiss. She kissed him with such ardor and heat, the sensuality he always knew she had. He slowly kissed her back, feeling his blood boil. He hardened the kiss, if possible, and tilted his head to gain more access to her mouth. Her legs seemed to move by themselves, pushing herself from the wall and taking them inside her room, falling to her bed in the process. Their lips parted for a second, gasping desperately for air.

He took the opportunity and took off his shirt and then crashed their lips in a hungry embrace, biting her lower lip. Her surprised shriek only encouraged him more and fed his desire for her. He pinched her against her bed with his legs, taking her hands in his and placing them on her sides. Breaking the kiss all of the sudden, his lips searched for her neck, traveling down her jaw. Suddenly he hesitated, the heat inside him starting to fade as he realized what he was doing.

Zack got off her abruptly and pulled his shirt back on. She looked at him with questioning eyes, but he could see the lust in her eyes.

"I… I'm hurting you," he explained. They gazed at each other, waiting and listening for each other.

"You're not…"

"But I'm hurting Cloud," Aeris could've sworn his voice was about to break.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered, tears now running freely down her cheeks. He didn't answer, only pulled her into his arms into a tender embrace. The thought of leaving her side; he hated it completely. He buried his face in the hollow space between her neck and shoulder, breathing in the faint smell of her soft perfume, flowers and the scent of her shampoo.

"This is so wrong…" He waited for her to finish, "but I don't want to stop," she said, feeling ashamed. Her hands traveled to his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let her hands wander over him. The innocent touches ignited the faint heat in his blood. He left tender kisses all over her face, tasting the salt from her tears, "I don't want to either…"

He rolled on top of her somewhat, and stared down at her. Her eyes closed as he took her into his memory. The honey coated curls that were fanned over the pillow, the glow of her forestry eyes and pink lips that he kissed, the slim line of her collarbone leading all the way down to her breasts still covered by her red dress.

He started kissing her again, full of heated passion, and his hands roamed dangerously to her hips. In that moment, he didn't care she was another man's bride; his best friend's soon-to-be wife. He loved her; she was the best thing that had happened to him.

She stuck her hand into his hair, massaging his scalp and he sighed contently. His strong arms pulled her closer to him and she felt safe. She didn't know at first but now, there was no objection to how she felt about him. She had never felt so safe in her life; she wasn't scared anymore.

"Aeris…" he cooed as he kissed the side of her head, "I love you…" a few seconds passed, their heart beats the only noise in the room.

"I love you too, Zack"

That's all it took; he didn't need any more proof. Diving in to capture her lips once more, he smiled relieved, security filling his heart. He felt her hands grasp his bare shoulders once more, wanting him; needing him. Just like he needed her. And even if just for a moment, what he was about to do didn't seem like a mistake anymore.

***

The other morning, they laid together, and their clothes were nothing but crumpled heaps on the floor. The sounds outside muffled to a dull murmur, the window bringing in distant smells, the wind from the city making the curtains dance. The breeze tickled their bare skin. Aeris' head was on his chest, hair fanning out in loose waves around them. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. She was thinking, hurting inside. _What have I done?_

_***_

Um, I hope I did well… I didn't want to make it too graphic, just a little suggestive. And yes, I know Aeris would probably never do such a thing, but it was somewhat necessary for what will happen next… can anyone guess? Will Aeris marry Cloud? Next update will (hopefully) be Sunday the 24th. You could leave a review saying if you hated it or liked it, leave some suggestions and most importantly, guess if she's getting married or not. I hope you guys enjoyed the tons of Zerith, and I certainly hope you want more! Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh I'm sorry guys for another late update, but I had a lot of homework for this week and I wanted to get that out of the way so I could write more :) Thanks to Miss Layla, lovelymokotan27, JollyRancherLvr, Petrovna, oodball167 and zackfairfan for your reviews (I'll try to reply individually during the week); I think you guys have been with me since the beginning, and I'm very grateful for that. I hope you're also with me until the end (which is really soon) Cookies for you! :3

More oocness in this chapter, sorry XD I'll keep this short so I can post this already, so enjoy!

***

Aeris sat silently on her sofa with her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes staring at the carpet blankly. She hadn't moved in about ten minutes, since she had gotten dressed and quietly slipped out of her bedroom. She remembered looking back at Zack's sleeping form, a peaceful and content look on his face and his lips slightly parted, taking in small breaths of air.

The full impact of what she had done last night still hadn't fully hit her. She had realized what this could cost her though; she could lose her boyfriend and reputation. Her friends probably wouldn't be too joyful around her either for what she had done to Cloud.

Cloud… Aeris wasn't even sure what to do about him. After what had happened last night, the feelings she had developed for Zack were crystal clear; she had fallen in love with him. Cloud had to know. He would be hurt, but he had to know. Aeris had no idea how he would react or what he would want to do. But the fact was that Aeris didn't want to be with him anymore; she still loved him, but not with the same intensity as before.

On the other hand, he had done so much for her. Cloud had helped her so much all this time, both economically and emotionally. When her adoptive mother, Elmyra, had died, Cloud had been there to support her; he also made himself responsible for the funeral costs. And that was only one thing in a long list. Cloud didn't deserve what she did to him, but he didn't deserve to be hurt by knowing either. The idea of telling him seemed almost insane now that she considered it more; was it better if he never knew? Wouldn't he be happier? It was a small price to pay; her happiness in exchange for his.

There was a sound from the hall, and Aeris lifted her head. Zack emerged from the hallway with eyes half-closed. His hair was messy, and he was completely naked. Her face flushed, and she looked away.

"Please put something on," she said quietly. He looked around, searching for something to cover himself with. He went back to the room and emerged a few seconds later with his pants on.

"Good morning," he said after a few seconds, lowering his eyes.

"Good morning…"

The two fell back into silence, and Aeris cast a glance up at Zack, who was gazing at a picture on the wall. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eyes. There were so many things to ask, so much to say, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Did you like it?" Zack blurted. A split second later, he cried out and clamped a hand over his mouth, cursing himself. Aeris gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean? Oh! Um…yes," she said slowly, clearing her throat.

"Oh…ok, ok…" Zack nodded, lowering his head.

"Why, was I bad…?"

"Ah, no, no! You were wonderful… and breathtaking—"

"Can we talk about something else?" Aeris asked irritated, her face a bright shade of red.

"Okay," Zack agreed. Silence once filled the room. "You did, didn't you?"

"God, yes!" Aeris shouted, letting out a cry and turning to rest her forehead against the wall. "Are you done with your ego stroke now?"

"It's not like that. I… was scared you hadn't felt good with me."

"Sorry," she whispered. Zack looked at her expectantly.

"If it makes you feel better, I had never felt so safe with any man before. It was my first time, and I wouldn't have had it any other way," she said, never facing him. Zack smiled satisfied, his heart filling with joy instantly. His bright blue orbs flickered with tenderness.

"It was really special for me," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I had never found the right girl to share something that intimate with. But you… you're something out of this world Aeris." She lifted her head and sighed deeply.

"Do you…regret what we did?" he asked. He sat down on a chair next to the sofa where she was sitting.

Aeris nodded almost immediately, "I cheated on my fiancé… I should feel horrible right now. And I do, but not that horrible. And _that_ makes me feel even worse. It's confusing…"

"No, I know what you mean," he said. "I also feel bad that I don't feel awful, because I know I should… it's like it was the right thing to do."

"No Zack, this was a mistake."

He looked at her and kept a straight face, "Maybe, but right now, I don't care," he muttered, reaching to grab her hand. He intertwined Aeris' fingers in his own.

"I don't care about anything else right now. What I feel, it feels more real and powerful than anything I can remember. I want to know where that feeling takes us. Together."

"Zack are you listening to yourself? I'm getting married tomorrow! Are you willing to take such a big risk just to find out where this takes us?"

"I can live with the disappointment of not having you after trying," Zack said simply, "but I can't live knowing I never tried to find out. What about you?" Aeris lifted her eyes back to him.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered softly. Zack smiled slightly and released her hand to cup her cheek.

"I want you to tell me you love me again."

"I don't love you," she said, evading his gaze. He remained silent for a few seconds.

"You said you do last night," he blurted.

"Last night should've never happened. We weren't thinking."

"I was. That's why I hesitated at first."

"You should've stopped."

"You told me you didn't want to," both of them were standing up now, raising their voices.

"Why listen to me?"

"Because I thought you wanted it too."

"I wasn't thinking."

"What did you expect me to do? I had the woman of my dreams in front of me; I just acted," he looked away for a few seconds, "and you did too," he added softly.

"I know what I did," she replied angrily.

"Then accept you wanted it," Aeris glared at him, feeling insulted. "I did not!"

"Don't get married," Zack took a step forward and took her hand in his, ignoring her last remark. She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Of course, I'll just ditch Cloud the day before our wedding after I tell him I slept with his best friend!"

"I love you, and you love me too; there's nothing wrong-," she backed away from him, snatching her hand from his hold, "I don't love you Zack!"

"Why did you tell me then? Why did you lie to me?" he asked, his voice faltering as he spoke.

"It was the heat of the moment," she lied, and it hurt her. It hurt her to see his face full of disappointment and pain.

"No, that's not true!" Zack yelled, feeling betrayed, "you wouldn't do that!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He made her look directly at his eyes cupping her chin with his right hand. Their eyes met—one pair electric blue and the other emerald green.

"I barely know you Aeris; we've known each other for mere three months! But I've lived a whole life in this short time; you know why? Because I've felt more emotions in these three months than in my entire life! Aeris, I might not know you as well as Cloud does, but I know the curve of your face," his voice softened as he caressed her jaw line tenderly, "the shimmer of your eyes and the feeling of your lips against mine; and I love it all. Please, don't get married."

Aeris felt numb in his hold and held back a small scream when Zack suddenly captured her in a rather forceful kiss. She took a gasping breath, trying to force the air back into her lungs. Her lips parted instinctively and his tongue slipped past to claim her own. Everything was happening fast in her mind; her hands shakily reaching for his shoulders without her consent, Zack moving his lips against hers, her cell phone ringing in the background…

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong. He hesitated, his lips now lingering a few centimeters above hers. She bit her lip down in anxiety, and her cell phone kept ringing urgently in her bedroom.

"Go answer it," he said, his voice husky. Aeris took advantage of his weakened grip and ran to her room.

"Hello?"

"_Aeris, what's wrong? You sound breathless_," to her horror it was Cloud and now she was on the verge of tears.

"I was in the kitchen. Didn't hear the phone," she responded almost robotically.

"_Alright. Well, how are you this lovely morning?_" his voice was sugar coated and full of adoration for her. Zack walked silently into the room.

"I'm fine. A little tired"

"_Why? You know you have to rest; tomorrow is our big day!_" The tears went down and she couldn't help but sob.

"_Aeris?_" Zack walked towards her. He reached to touch her shoulders, but hesitated when she sat down abruptly on her bed.

"I hadn't realized it yet, how silly!" she faked a weak giggle. Cloud smiled on the other line.

"_Yeah, it seems unreal, doesn't it?_"

"Uh-huh"

"_Hey, guess what? Zack never came to sleep_," Aeris winced at this, sharply looking at the black haired man.

"…how strange"

"_Guess he had a date with a girl,_" the brunette couldn't take it anymore.

"Cloud? Could you call me later? I have some bread in the oven."

"_Oh_ y_eah, I'd forgotten I have to work anyway. Call you later sweetheart, I love you,_" he cooed. Aeris hesitated. She had the two most important men in her life waiting for her to answer. Zack looked at her, knowing it was her turn to say good bye, along with "I love you"; Cloud obviously expected her to say it. Whether she said it or nor would determine her future. If she said it, then Cloud would never know; she would marry him tomorrow and forget about Zack. If not, even she didn't know what would happen.

"I love you too Cloud," her eyes lowered to the ground as she closed her phone. She looked at Zack with the corner of her eyes and wished she hadn't; his mouth was slightly open, his brows were knitted closely and his eyes were glassy.

"That's it?" he walked around her so he was facing her now, "that's it? We make love and now you pretend nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," Aeris jumped slightly as Zack punched the wall behind him. He panted heavily, trying to regain control over his raging emotions. She touched his arm gently, but he pulled away immediately after feeling her touch.

"Don't. Pity. Me," he hissed. Aeris contemplated him for a few seconds; he was just leaning against the wall using his arms as support, his eyes closed and his face a clear reflection of sorrow. Suddenly he stood up straight, picked up his shirt from the floor and started buttoning it up around him. He sat down on her bed and took his socks and shoes, calmly putting them on while Aeris watched him carefully. When he was done, he looked up at her and smiled; it was a gentle and breathtaking smile.

"It was heaven while it lasted. I guess I should've known; what starts wrong, ends wrong." He took her hand and gave it a feathery kiss, "I love you Aeris. I'll always will." With that he left her room and headed to the front door. Aeris slowly processed what has happening; with quick retaliation, she caught to him in the hallway.

"Zack, please I—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Cloud. He'll never know. I'll see you tomorrow at your wedding," that last part had sounded bitter even if it hadn't been his intention. Aeris tried to stop him once more, but he raised his hand, dismissing her.

"Aeris, nothing happened. I'm fine, really," he smiled once more, showing her he was telling the truth. She stopped insisting, not because she believed him, but because she realized there was nothing else to do. After all, even if he thought she didn't notice, Aeris saw when the tears rolled down his cheeks.

***

"Zack, are you home?" Yuffie's squeaky voice rang through his place. He quickly dried his moist cheeks with the back of his palm and met her at the front door. The young girl winced at his appearance; dark bags were under his eyes, his hair was messier than usual, and his usually bright complexion looked dull.

"You look like shit. What happened? Wait, first of all, where were you?" Yuffie showered him with questions as she let herself in. He closed the door and made his way to the living room, where she waited for him impatiently.

"Well? I've been here twice already; I had an appointment at ten; it's one." Zack felt strange being reprimanded for being late; it was always the other way around. He plopped down in his couch.

"I was at Aeris' place," he finally answered. She looked at him surprised.

"Judging by the look on your face, things went bad"

"Bad is an understatement. I screwed up."

"I've heard that before and it wasn't that bad," the girl reasoned, trying to be optimistic.

"You have no idea of what happened"

"Well, tell me already!"

"You don't have to know what happened; all you need to know is that I lost her. And before you say anything, yes, I tried. I tried really hard, and still lost her." Yuffie stared sadly at her trainer; more than that, he'd become like a big brother to her, and she was worried about his happiness.

"I'm sorry Zack"

"What are you saying sorry for? It's my fault for falling for her. I should've known it would turn out this way"

"But Zack, you can't blame yourself; you can't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better," Zack sat straight on his seat, "Yuffie, I've made up my mind; I'm moving out of town."

"What?" Yuffie stood up immediately, clearly upset by his decision, "you're just going to run away?"

"Yuffie, think about it; if I stay here, I'll never be able to move on. I don't even know if I'll be able to do so if I'm far away"

"But, where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go to my hometown Gongaga."

"That's too far away! What about your job?"

"About that; you'll have to look for another trainer. I'm sorry," he watched her eyes fall to the ground and her lips turn in a frown.

"Yuffie?" she looked up at him, "you can't tell anyone, especially Cloud." Yuffie nodded slowly, obviously saddened by his rushed decision.

"Hey, cheer up; I'll come visit, I promise," he reassured her with a warm smile, "enough of that; you have anything else to tell me? What about Vincent?" She knew he was desperately trying to change the topic.

"Well, I know that I'm irrevocably in love with him. I won't give up until he feels the same way," she declared proudly. Zack chuckled; at least she had a love life. "He took me home last night and told me he hoped to see me at the wedding. Oh, by the way, Aeris and Cloud invited me last night. I hope you don't mind that I go"

"Yuffie, why would I? Actually, I'm glad you'll go; that way I won't feel that alone"

"Yup, and that way I can conquer Vincent's heart!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," he rolled his eyes at her antics; _'hey, at least she has a chance, unlike me..._' Yuffie noticed his smile falter and turn into a frown.

"Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

"I'm so heartbroken Yuffie. I… I never thought I would feel this way if a girl ever rejected me. It's so hard to breathe…" he whimpered, "I- I love her so much! And after what happened last night, I was so sure she did too…" Yuffie wanted to know badly what had happened, but remained prudent and didn't ask for details.

"But then, she rejected me… after making me believe something was possible, she chose Cloud. I know I shouldn't feel like this; it was obvious she would, but I do. I feel like a part of me died when she told me she didn't love me…" he sobbed softly, and Yuffie anxiously wished she knew what to do to comfort him. She was at a loss; she had never seen a man cry before.

"Cloud is my best friend, and I betrayed him. I guess… this is some kind of punishment for stabbing his back. God, it's so painful… you have no idea…" he sunk deep in the couch, covering his face with his hands. Yuffie placed a small hand on his shoulders.

"Zack, don't cry. You'll get over her, I'm sure of that," but Zack knew in his heart that it would be impossible to forget about her and the wonderful things she made him feel. He knew he'd always love her, no matter what. And, if he someday looked for someone else, he wouldn't find anyone as good as her. That would be his burden.

***

Oh well, hope you guys liked it. If you guessed Aeris was getting married, you were right! But will that be the end? I doubt it! And is Zack really leaving? Oh noes! If you want to find out, you better let me know, and check the next update, which will hopefully be next Sunday, January 31st! Later!


	17. Chapter 17

Hurray, I actually updated on time! Just a quick note; as always, thanks to Petrovna, zackfairfan, oodball167, Miss Layla, lovelymokotan27, JollyRancherLvr, Valth001 and xxAlmightyKanamexx for all your support! I hope you enjoy the chapter, no more rambling so you can read!

**

Cloud opened the door to Zack's apartment and went inside, almost tripping with something lying on the floor. He searched the wall for the light switch. 'Why is this place so dark?' he wondered as he finally turned on the lights. Everything was quiet, but he still hoped Zack was there already; he had something important to tell him. He slowly walked towards his room, which was Zack's room also.

"Zack, are you in here?" he asked softly as he peered inside the pitch black room. The blonde heard a mumble coming from the inside. He turned on the lights and met up with what he supposed was Zack, covered by numerous sheets from head to toe. His gaze traveled to the floor, where he spotted a few bottles of whiskey and at least two un-shattered glasses; the rest were made pieces, scattered in the floor.

"What happened here? Zack, wake up!" Cloud made his way to the bed and removed the covers from his curled body. His best friend seemed to be out cold. He lightly shook him a few times, trying to get at least another mumble. Zack turned in his unconscious state and was now facing Cloud; the blonde smelled his breath and confirmed he was drunk as hell. Confused but determined to get some answers, Cloud went over to the kitchen and prepared some black coffee. A few minutes later he tried waking up his friend again, this time succeeding.

"What…? Huh, Cloud… I," his speech was slurred and his eyes held an empty stare.

"Here buddy, drink this," he handed him the coffee cup. Zack took a huge slurp, burning himself in the process and almost spilling the coffee all over them both.

"Easy pal, drink slowly. I'll bring you some aspirin," Zack watched as the blonde left the room. He carefully scanned where he was; it was clearly his own room. He spotted the wall clock and noticed it was past six, which would explain why Cloud was there. Then, a pulsating pain hit him in the head; it wanted to split him in two. He grabbed his head with both his hands, trying to control the intense pain his massive hangover was providing him. Cloud emerged from the kitchen, two pills in his hand.

"Here," Zack took the pills and swallowed them dry. Cloud watched him quietly, still wondering what had driven Zack to drink so heavily. He was never a drinker before, just socially on special occasions, so why get smashed all of the sudden?

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

"Yeah, I supposed you would. Why did you get drunk?" The black haired man looked away from his friend, ashamed of his actions. What could he say? _'I got drunk because I'm in love with your girlfriend, we made love and later she chose you over me. That's a nice story,'_ he thought bitterly.

"I just wanted to get smashed before the wedding. You know, celebrating your marriage," he lied, horribly, but he knew Cloud would buy it, so it didn't matter. Cloud instantly smiled, just as he expected.

"You should've invited me!"

"Sorry," Zack smiled sadly at his friend's naivety.

"But that doesn't explain the shattered whiskey glasses in this room," his eyes widened in alarm. He quickly looked for something to say before Cloud suspected anything. He was saved by Cloud's phone, which started to ring in his pocket. The blonde asked him for a second, and Zack sighed relieved. However, he got distracted trying to find out who was calling his friend; it was painfully obvious it was Aeris, and Cloud was telling her about his drunkenness. Putting that aside, he resumed looking for an excuse. Cloud came into the room once more, smiling brightly at him.

"It was Aeris, she was worried and wanted to know how you were since you didn't come sleep last night," the blonde gave him a sly smile, "how was your night?"

"Uh, good, I…" he hated to say it, but there was no other way out, "found this girl and you know…" he trailed off, hoping Cloud would let it die.

"I knew it! You sly dog," he punched his arm lightly. Zack almost didn't react; he was still trying to register what he'd say about Aeris. _She's worried about me…_

"Zack?" he looked up at hearing his name being called, "why did you break those glasses?"

"I didn't break them; they slipped off my grip and shattered"

"They were nice glasses," Cloud replied without making much sense, but Zack thought it was better if he talked randomly about something else. The broader man almost winced when the smaller one opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hey Zack, I have a favor to ask you," said man groaned silently; last time he'd said that, it had turned out awful. He nodded against his will, gesturing him to continue.

"You see, Aeris and I had agreed that she'd walk on her own down the aisle, since her parents are deceased. But I don't want it that way…" Zack caught on to what he was implying, horror taking over him slowly. _No, no don't say it… anything but that!_

"Zack, could you do it?"

"What?" This had to be a dream. Or a nightmare.

"Could you give her away tomorrow?" If he said no, he wouldn't come up with a reasonable excuse not to do it, but if he said yes… _it will be torture._

"Are you sure Cloud? I mean, giving a bride away is a privilege, and more than that, it should be someone special."

"Zack, you're the best guy around. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Well, maybe my parents but, I think you fit there better." Zack frowned, there was no way getting out of that one.

"Alright Cloud, what are friends for?" Cloud nodded excitedly, thanking him multiple times. But Zack could only think of the horrible day that awaited him tomorrow.

**

Agonizing hours passed, and the waiting was over. Cloud desperately paced in the church's altar. Zack watched him go from side to side, already feeling sick. The Priest smiled warmly at them both.

"Cloud, stop! You're making me dizzy by just looking at you," whined Zack.

"She's still on time son," said the Priest.

"I can't stay still; what if she doesn't show up?" Zack secretly wished for that to happen, but erased those thoughts, remembering he was a mature man and he wanted his friend to be happy.

"She won't do that Cloud."

"But what if she's having second thoughts?"

"Guys, she's here!" Yuffie announced from outside the church. She jumped up and down in her yellow dress and white heels, almost tripping from excitement. Cloud was about to go running towards her, but Zack stopped him.

"Cloud, you have to wait here," Cloud smiled sheepishly, "fine, fine. Just get going," he lightly pushed Zack impatiently. Cloud returned to the Priest's side and watched him go. The latter made his way to where the limousine was parked, all of Aeris' female friends standing in the road. The bride was still inside, waiting for the right signal. Zack approached Rinoa, who was the maid of honor.

"Hi Zack!" she greeted brightly. The other girls, Rikku, Yuna, Elena and Shera, waved at him with equally big smiles, obviously excited for their friend.

"Hey girls. Listen Rinoa, I'm giving Aeris away so you can tell everyone to get inside," she nodded and told everyone, with Yuffie's help, to enter the immense church. Zack watched them all go, smiling slightly at the great choices Aeris had made for her wedding; the girls were dressed in pink gowns, Rinoa wore a lavender dress, and the flowers were all pink, lavender and white roses, obviously raised by her. Reno, Tidus, Squall, Gippal, Cid and himself wore black tuxes. Cloud's tux was white, but his tie was lavender, just like theirs.

Zack decided it was time to open the limousine's door, and met up with a surprised, but beautiful Aeris; she had been about to open the door herself. His eyes couldn't stop staring at her as much as he tried; she wore her hair in a bun adorned with several small flowers, with bouncy curls framing her small face. Her make-up was simple, consisting of soft blush brushing her cheeks and pink lip gloss adorning her plump lips.

To say the least she also couldn't stop staring at how handsome he looked; his spikes were tamed down but kept his juvenile look, and he'd shaved, his face completely clean and still perfectly masculine. She sworn she could smell his musky scent.

"Zack, you're supposed to be inside," he smiled unconsciously when he heard her speak; he'd longed to hear her voice again, so full of melody and sweetness.

"Cloud didn't tell you?" she tilted her head, puzzled. "I'm walking you down the aisle." Rinoa shouted for them to get moving before she could question him, and Zack offered her his hand. She reached out and took it, struggling to get her huge skirt out of the car. She smoothed her dress and took his offering arm. He smiled warmly at her and began walking up the stairs of the church.

Elena, Yuna, Rikku and Shera walked down the aisle first, accompanied by their respective partners, followed by Marlene who was chosen as the flower girl; her dress was a smaller version of Rinoa's. Shortly after walked Denzel, who was carrying the rings. Rinoa walked last by Squall's arm. At the end of the aisle and right besides the Priest stood a grinning Cloud, waiting for his bride to arrive at his side. Aeris' eyes watered; she saw many familiar faces at the benches, and they were all looking at her adoringly. She then looked at Zack, who smiled warmly at her, his eyes glassy, but no tears were falling.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed, and her tears, unlike his, did fall, and she couldn't stop them. Slowly they made their way towards Cloud. He pulled Zack into a bear hug, smiling widely. Zack weakly returned the hug, feeling he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her," Zack said, ruffling his blonde spikes affectionately. Cloud nodded vigorously as Zack took Aeris' right hand and laced it with the blonde's own one. He then turned to meet her face that was moist with fresh tears; of happiness, he supposed. The raven haired man couldn't ignore the urge he felt to hug her and held her against him in a breathtaking embrace. Aeris sobbed in his arms and placed her left hand on his back, hugging him as well.

"I love you," he whispered against her neck, only for her to hear. Zack then hugged them both, kissed their foreheads and stepped aside. _'I just gave her away; I gave away the woman I love, how ironic,'_ he chuckled bitterly and took his place besides Rinoa, praying to God he could hold the tears during the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Rinoa wiped her tears, whimpering quietly while Squall patted her back tenderly.

"Through marriage, Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Cloud and Aeris will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." Aeris hadn't stopped crying; if only she was crying even harder now, and Cloud's eyes were watering as well.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Cloud and Aeris. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." Aeris felt an intense stare on her and looked with the corner of her eyes; Zack stood there, his hands cross in front of him, gazing at her lovingly.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." The brunette winced at the mention of love, loyalty and honesty; no one present in the church knew she had failed to what their relationship stood for. No one except Zack and herself, and it would stay that way hopefully.

"Do you, Cloud, take Aeris to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the Priest looked expectantly at the blonde, who turned to face Aeris.

"I will," Rikku squealed at the back, earning a few laughs from the guests. The Priest smiled warmly and proceeded with the exchange of vows.

"Do you, Aeris, take Cloud to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Zack watched closely as Aeris turned to Cloud, her face tear-stained. The church filled with tension, everyone waiting for her to respond. Yuffie clasped her hands together.

Cloud looked at her fiancé, patiently waiting for her answer, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, afraid of rejection. And Aeris; she feared if she spoke, her heart would betray her. She knew Zack was behind her; she could still feel his penetrating gaze, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"I will," she finally said. Zack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and felt his eyes burning with new tears; but he had to hold on, just a little longer.

"Would you place the rings in my hand?" Denzel walked over them and Cloud gave the Priest the rings they had chosen.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He handed the smallest ring, which held a heart-shaped diamond, to Cloud.

"Cloud, in placing this ring on Aeris' finger, repeat after me: Aeris, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," Cloud repeated after him, placing the wedding band slowly on her ring finger.

"Aeris, in placing this ring on Cloud's finger, repeat after me: Cloud, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," she repeated after the Priest, sniffling every now and then. Cloud held her hand when she finally placed the golden band on his finger.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Yuffie quickly glanced at Zack, expecting the worst. To her surprise, he looked calm and serene. The Priest nodded in approval.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Cloud and Aeris have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined." Everyone waited anxiously the Priest's final words.

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. Cloud, you may now kiss your bride."

Cloud, not having to be told twice, took Aeris in his arms and kissed her softly, but deeply. The church rejoiced in mirth at their happy union; everyone cheered and applauded. Zack closed his eyes, clapping weakly while the tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

**

Oh well, I hope I did good with the ceremony. I'm so sad right now, poor Zack… want to find out what happens next? It's obviously still not over for him, because there's Rufus! Dun dun dun! So the wedding reception is next, and if you want me to, I'll update next Sunday. Actually, somewhere around after Sunday since I've got my first test on Friday and that will leave me with only Saturday to write the chapter. I want to do an extra good chapter since it's the one you've all been waiting for! So long!


	18. Chapter 18

A quick note, because I'm starving! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed! KK2008, MustangBaby87, JollyRancherLvr, Valth001, Petrovna, oodball167, xxAlmightyKanamexx, zackfairfan, lovelymokotan27, Miss Layla, and x Aeris, thank you all! Those were wonderful reviews, as always. Hugs to everyone! And enjoy the chapter!

**

Cloud and Aeris went into the limousine that would take them to the reception, where all their guests would be waiting anxiously for them. Before closing the door, the blonde called out to his best friend.

"Zack, aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'll be waiting for you guys at the reception"

"But Rinoa and Squall are in here with us too, why don't you come? It'll be a small ride around the city"

Zack frowned, "thanks Cloud, but it's alright. I'll see you later." Cloud shrugged and signaled the driver to head off. Zack sighed and started walking towards his motorcycle.

"Zack wait!" He heard Yuffie shout after him. She finally caught up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving"

"Well, duh! But where are you going? You're not planning on not showing up to the party are you?"

"I don't have anything to do there Yuf," he said bitterly, but his face showed his clear pain and disappointment, "I already did my part. They won't even notice I'm not there"

"I'm not so sure about that. Cloud expects you to be there all night, or at least until they leave for their honeymoon," he winced as she mentioned that detail.

"Sorry. I won't make you stay of course, but do you really want to just run away, without even saying goodbye? Don't you think he'll be suspicious?"

"So what do you suggest I do?" He asked the small girl, looking exasperated.

"Why don't you show up, stay for a little while, and then come up with an excuse to leave? You know, stay until the real party starts," Zack pondered on this idea for a few seconds. At last he sighed, defeated.

"Alright"

**

The guests were waiting impatiently for the newlyweds to arrive. Yuffie was still awed by the beautiful decoration; for a 'small, humble wedding' as Aeris had put it, it looked really nice. A lot more than just a 'small, humble wedding'. And just like she expected, there were a lot more guests here than at the ceremony. She noticed Zack moping at a corner and frowned. The college student looked up at her companion. Vincent nodded silently and she smiled widely, taking his hand and dragging him to where her former personal trainer stood.

"Zack, why are you brooding?"

"I'm not brooding Yuffie"

"Yes you are! Isn't he Vin?" said man nodded slowly. Zack shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm just getting a little desperate, that's all. I can't wait to get the hell out of here." He then saw a limousine park in front of the local, but it was black. That meant the spouses still hadn't arrived. But who could be so rich and wealthy to own a limousine?

Yuffie voiced out his exact thoughts, "who the hell is that rich to own a limo?" Zack watched carefully as the chauffeur opened the piano-black door. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he finally realized who was the man stepping out of the luxurious limousine. Dressed in a white trench coat, and matching white dress shirt and pants was none other than Rufus Shinra.

"Yuffie, I think I'll be staying longer," Zack said, still glaring at Cloud's boss who was surrounded by many women, obviously praising his good looks and wealth. He just wished he could wipe that stupid grin off his face…

"… a celebrity. Are you even listening to me?" Yuffie's whiney voice got him out of his train of thoughts. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, 'Damn what is he doing here? He looks just like a celebrity'. What's wrong Zack, it seems like you know him"

"Oh yeah, I know him pretty well"

"So who is he?"

"He's our boss," Vincent jumped in, and Yuffie whistled. Then she suddenly realized something.

"Alright, so he's Vin and Cloud's boss, but how do _you_ know him?" she asked Zack, her curiosity getting the best of her. Zack shook his head, not wanting Vincent to know he kicked his boss' face.

"Not important, it's a long story anyway. You'll get bored," she nodded, acknowledging the fact that she does get bored with long stories. Suddenly, they heard applauses; the newlyweds had arrived. Yuffie jumped excitedly.

"Come on, let's welcome them!"

"No, you go on, I'll wait inside," the girl shrugged and dragged a reluctant Vincent after her. Zack still wondered how she had managed to 'click' with him; sure, they still weren't a couple, but knowing the youngster he knew Vincent was pretty much lost. Heading inside along some other guests, he spotted Rufus going inside as well and tensed up immediately. What would happen now? He never really thought about meeting up with him again. But now, Aeris, Rufus and himself were at the same place, at the same time. And the three of them shared a secret that could pretty much ruin everything.

"I have to make sure Rufus doesn't open up his mouth. But how?"

**

"Everyone, we're all gathered here today to celebrate our dear friends' wedding. We had all been waiting for this special day. I personally met Aeris when we were in high school, and we've been best friends forever. When I met Cloud, I knew they were meant for each other. They just fit like a puzzle," the guests all cheered at Rinoa's words. They were all standing beside their tables holding their glasses filled with champagne. Cloud and Aeris stood behind a large table, looking tenderly at Rinoa. Zack, much to his dismay, stood right besides the maid of honor, not ready to make a toast. But she had insisted they would both talk, since they were Cloud and Aeris' best friends.

"I've witnessed their relationship and I can say it's been based purely on love. And I hope they'll learn to trust each other more," she eyed Cloud like a mother scolding a child, and he smiled sheepishly. "But they'll learn that and much more, together. Look at them, their hands are locked together, also fitting like a puzzle; hopefully one that will never break apart. And soon enough, a mini Cloud and a mini Aeris will be running around," she looked at the spouses and winked playfully. She then looked at Zack and handed him the microphone. The black haired man tugged at his tie nervously. He'd never been good with crowds. He cleared his throat out of habit and put on his best smile.

"Um, I've also known Cloud for a long time. I used to bully him when we were small," Reno snickered at the memory, while Cid cracked up by just imagining it. "But we both learned, the hard way, what friendship is. I was there on his first break-up, and I comforted him. And even though I wasn't there when he met Aeris, I knew he'd made the right choice when I met her," he looked at the brunette, who was clearly avoiding his gaze. But he kept on looking at her while he spoke.

"She's a wonderful, very valuable woman. She's intelligent, delicate, with a heart of gold and overall a very unique human being; the perfect type of woman for a long term relationship. Just what Cloud needs. Actually, what every man needs," he smile was faltering, his lips quivering almost violently. Cloud instinctively hugged his wife, feeling proud of his choice. Aeris, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears as she listened to the man she really loved.

"There's nothing else I can say, other than Cloud is a very special human being too, so just like Rinoa said, they're perfect for each other. So before we drink a toast to the couple, I'd like to say a few last words to them." Zack walked up to his blonde friend, who looked at him expectantly.

"Cloud, take care of Aeris, she's a jewel," the shorter man nodded. Zack then looked at Aeris and smiled sadly.

"Aeris?" She had no choice but to face him. Her green eyes glittered with the unshed tears.

"Take care of Cloud, he deserves it. As well as he deserves you, more than anyone else," with that he turned around and faced the crowd with a wide, but fake, smile.

"To the bride and groom," they all raised their glasses and wished their bests to the couple.

**

Everyone watched quietly as Cloud and Aeris danced their first song as a married couple. Soon, other couples joined them, and they all exchanged partners so they could all get a chance to dance with the bride and groom.

"Aren't you going to dance with Aeris?" Reno asked Zack, noticing he still sat at the table with a grim expression on his face.

"No, I don't waltz"

"Funny, that's exactly what I told Laney, but she's still dragging me there. See ya'!" Just like he said, his blond girlfriend pulled him away giggling. Zack watched the redhead goofily dance with the bride, while Elena waltzed gracefully with the groom. Then, to his horror, he saw Rufus making his way towards Reno and Aeris.

"Excuse me," the snotty blonde said, "it's my turn to dance with the bride." With that, he pretty much shoved Reno away. Aeris looked baffled while Rufus took her by the waist rather forcefully. Zack felt the urge to run towards them and punch his face, but that would be making a scene on his best friend's wedding.

"My, my. It's a small world after all. I would have never guessed you were one of my employees' fiancé. Does Cloud know we were intimate?" Her eyes widened, "thought so. I'd like to see his face when I tell him."

She narrowed her eyes venomously, "don't you dare!" Aeris looked nervously around the dance floor, and to her relief Cloud had gone off somewhere.

"Your waist feels as good as before," he grinned like a hyena. Aeris desperately sought for a reason to get away from his grasp without making a scene, but failed. Lucky for her, Zack noticed her troubled expression and decided to jump in.

"I think your time's up, Rufus," he emphasized his name with rudeness. Rufus' eyes glittered with mischief.

"Oh, look who it is, its pretty boy! Are you back to get your ass handed to you by me again?"

"That's funny; I remember it being the other way around," they both glared at each other. Rufus let go of Aeris, and stood directly in front of Zack. The people around them noticed the tension in the air and carefully looked at the men.

"You must have brain damage from all the hits you took from me, and it's making your memory blurry"

"No, my memory is quite fine, because you're still the same asshole I remember"

"Guys, please stop arguing about who's going to dance with me. Rufus, you already got your chance, why don't you step aside?" the brunette quickly tried to dismiss all the attention they were gathering.

"I bet Cloud doesn't know about our fight either. Shall I inform him?"

"Why don't we show him right now, and I start breaking your face?"

"No, not here!"

"What's going on here?" Cloud walked up to them, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, hi honey!" Aeris stuttered as her husband took a place to her side, "what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? It's our wedding, sweetheart! Besides, I haven't said hello to my boss yet," he extended his hand for Rufus to shake it. The other blonde took it, still wearing a grin on his face that only Zack and Aeris noticed. The brunette only prayed for him to keep his mouth shut.

"You know Cloud; I didn't know Aeris was your girlfriend"

"You know each other already?"

"Oh yes, very well. Last time I saw her, she was with another man. It surprised me to find out she was the bride."

"With another man?" Cloud asked, feeling more confused than betrayed.

"As a matter of fact, he is standing right beside you," he looked at Zack, who was holding himself back; he wanted to gut him.

"Oh yeah, I knew about that, that's okay," the shorter blonde said, feeling quite relieved.

"But did you know that we fought because of her?" Aeris gasped, covering her face with her hands in horror. Everything was lost now.

"You fought?" Cloud looked from Rufus to Zack and back to Rufus, searching for an explanation.

"Yes, but if you wish, we could step outside so I can explain everything to you. That way, I will not be contradicted and you'll get the truth, and only the truth," Rufus made his way outside.

"Wait Cloud, I can explain!" Zack desperately shouted as he saw his best friend walking behind the other blonde. He turned around, with a glare on his face.

"You had time to explain or deny it, and none of you said a word. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to hear it from his mouth now." He then went outside, leaving a horrified Aeris and a defeated Zack behind. The flower girl let out a small cry, too concerned to worry about the gossiping around them.

"Aeris, make something up and keep the guests busy, I'll handle this," with that, he followed the two blondes, determined to fix this once and for all.

**

Zack caught up with them, and he knew Rufus was almost done with his part of the story. Cloud noticed him and turned around, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Cloud, listen to me! I only did it because of what he did before"

"What are you talking about? He said you had been harassing Aeris! I trusted you!" Cloud said, his tone of voice getting higher.

"What? He's lying! It was the other way around!"

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought you'd misunderstand!"

"That's what he wants you to believe Cloud," Rufus butted in, sure he'd won.

"You were the one sitting at our table acting really fresh with her! You even touched her!"

"What?" Cloud turned to his boss, confused and not knowing what to believe anymore.

"Oh please, do you really think I'd sink that low, to molest a lady?"

"You'd sink even lower, to try and rape her!" Zack shouted back. Rufus didn't lose his composure.

"You are delusional," he chuckled, and turned to Cloud, "so he's your best friend Cloud?"

"Cloud, go ask Aeris! She'll tell you everything," Zack pleaded him.

"Why would he try and rape her? They didn't even know each other," Cloud desperately sought for answers.

"They dated years ago"

"But Aeris never told me about that!"

"Of course, because it's all a lie," Rufus countered smugly.

"SHUT UP!" Zack slammed Rufus against a nearby wall. Cloud panicked and restrained him.

"What are you doing Zack? Stop it!" Aeris heard all the commotion outside and was immediately besides them. Suddenly, all eyes were fixed on her, expecting her to solve everything.

"Tell him the truth Aeris!" Zack said, freeing himself from Cloud's grip. Her husband looked at her, his soft blue eyes pleading for the truth. And for the first time in the night, Rufus felt nervous.

**

There you go! Rufus showed up, and now Cloud will know everything! Only two more chapters to go, and as always, next update will hopefully be on Sunday. If I can't post it on Sunday, I wish all of you a Happy Valentine's Day 3 So long and thank you for all your support!


	19. Chapter 19

Yeah, I'm not dead. I'm terribly sorry for my absurd absence from fanfiction, but life has been pretty hard for me; break-ups, family deaths, my laptop dying and college being a bitch all took away my inspiration for this story. I won't bore you with any more excuses, so I hope that some of you will still read this… I'm grateful to you guys for believing in me and waiting for another update. So, with no further ado, here's chapter 19. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Tell him the truth Aeris!" Zack said, freeing himself from Cloud's grip. Her husband looked at her, his soft blue eyes pleading for the truth. And for the first time in the night, Rufus felt nervous. His eyes shifted from Aeris to Cloud, and finally back to Aeris. He glared at her, trying to silence her by intimidation. It didn't work.

"I…" she sighed, "Cloud, whatever Zack has told you, it's true. Rufus tried to take advantage of me, years ago. We dated for a while until he tried to rape me. A few months ago we ran into each other again. Zack simply stepped in to defend my dignity," she said, with tears in her eyes. Cloud slowly processed all the information being told to him. Rufus was getting desperate, but remained calm, his usual smug grin returning to his face.

"I don't expect you to believe any of that Cloud," he said, a familiar grin returning to his face, "if that were true, why didn't she tell you before?"

"You know why Rufus; I was scared! Your family practically owns the city! Besides, how could I tell Cloud that his boss tried to rape me? He'd been working so hard to get that job…" she lowered her head in shame. Zack walked up to her and tried comforting her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly enough, she didn't pull away.

"Cloud, I just did what I thought was right; I'm sure you would've done the same thing," Zack reasoned. The blonde shook his head slowly, still in shock.

"So you're telling me that my boss tried to rape my wife?" his voice was firmer and somewhat louder, but he wasn't shouting. He looked at Rufus and clenched his jaw.

"You're a fool Cloud, you're really going to believe that—" Rufus never finished, as Cloud's fist connected with his face. Surprising Zack and Aeris, Cloud's hit sent the Shinra corp. president to the ground, dirtying his white outfit. To say the least, Rufus was also surprised, but more so, enraged. He got up to his feet and wiped his chin, then proceeded to dust off his coat.

"Mr. Strife, you're—" "No _Rufus_, I quit!" Cloud countered before he could finish his statement, spitting out his name like it was poison. Rufus glared at all three of them and walked away, not looking back and still holding his head up proudly. Cloud turned around and looked sadly at his wife and best friend.

"I'm sorry…" he walked over them and embraced Aeris lovingly. Zack stepped aside and looked away, feeling awkwardly out of place.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to give up your job…" the brunette answered weakly.

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me about the fight?" This time Cloud looked up at Zack.

"I thought you'd misunderstand…"

"Why? You said it yourself; I would've done the same thing. And you're right, of course I would've stepped up for a friend's girlfriend," Zack lowered his head, feeling ashamed.

"So you never got hit by a car right?" The other blue eyed man looked up and chuckled, "no. I made that up in the spot."

"Well, I fell for it really good," Cloud gave him a small, genuine smile, "thank you Zack. But I'm still upset that both of you kept it from me," he gave Aeris a scornful look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He kissed her forehead. Zack scratched his head, avoiding the sweet image in front of him by looking away.

"I think you guys should go back. The guests might start to worry," he said, still looking everywhere but to the embracing couple. The blonde nodded, and together with Aeris started walking inside. Zack followed them slowly.

* * *

"You know? I still don't get it; why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asked for the nth time in the night. Aeris and he were eating alone at their table. Some of the guests were dancing, while others were enjoying their meal as well.

"Cloud, drop it honey," the flower girl said, feeling a little exasperated. She had barely touched her food thinking about how she had avoided losing her husband. Who would've thought Rufus would make such a scene? To say the least, she felt sad; Cloud was now jobless, and he'd just gotten a pay raise. He'd have to look for another job; in the mean time, she'd have to work harder for them both.

"Aeris? What's wrong?"

"You don't have a job anymore. I'm sorry…"

"Aw that's okay; I was tired of it anyway. He was a horrible boss, always pushing me around," he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. They locked eyes for a moment, and Aeris just wished she could tell him everything. Was it too late to do so?

"Cloud?"

"Yes sweetheart? His baby blue eyes softened as they locked with her own bright green ones. She felt her mouth run dry, as she opened and closed it a few times, before sighing heavily.

"… let's go dance," she hated herself so much; she just wanted to run away from everything.

"Sure," Cloud smiled warmly at her as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, dragging her slowly to the dance floor. She looked at the guests while she walked, feeling their loving gazes on them. Then she saw Zack's eyes on them; on her, actually. He followed her with those bright blue eyes of his, a sorrowful expression on his face. Aeris felt Cloud's hands encircle her waist, and turned to look at him instead, forcing a small smile on her lips.

"Aren't they the cutest couple you've seen?" Elena squealed as she glanced at the dancing bride and groom. Her redheaded boyfriend frowned.

"What about us?"

She giggled, "After us of course!" Reno grinned and grabbed her rather forcefully, biting her cheek softly and then kissing her lips in a playful kiss. Shera blushed and looked at her husband expectantly, who was grumbling besides her.

"Stupid kids these days… making out… PDA… %$#&… damn tea…"

Yuffie, who thought the scene was amusing, was sitting between Zack and Vincent. She still couldn't decide which man was brooding more. She looked at Vincent and smiled widely; he nodded in acknowledgement and kept on eating calmly. The girl frowned; how long was it going to take him to finish his dinner? She was getting bored already and she wanted to dance asap! She then looked at Zack, who didn't even notice she was there. He didn't realize anyone was there actually. His eyes were locked on the dancing couple, probably wishing it was himself instead of Cloud. Yuffie saw Rinoa approach them with a wide smile.

"Boys! Come with me! Cloud is going to throw the garter!"

"Oh yeah! Come on Zack; let's see who's the lucky bastard, yo!" Exclaimed an excited Reno.

Zack shook his head, "nah, I'm fine. I don't even have a girl to begin with"

"No buts Zack!" Rinoa grabbed him by the arm, "you too Vincent, come on!"

"Yeah Vinnie, go ahead!" Yuffie said, pushing him softly. He grunted in response and got up, following a reluctant Zack.

Tseng, Rude, Tidus, Gippal and Squall (surprising Rinoa) joined them at the dance floor, as well as other single men. Aeris was sitting right in the center, while Cloud stood right besides her. He looked at his friends and smiled sheepishly. He got down on his knees and stuck his hand under her wedding dress, earning a few howls from the men. Zack tapped his foot impatiently, wanting all of this to be over so he could finally leave. The blonde slowly slipped the garter down his bride's leg and carefully pulled it off. He then got up to his feet, his back to the guys.

"On the count of three! One, two… three!" A group of hands reached out to grab the flying garter. Reno jumped like a small kid, pushing Gippal away (since he was slightly taller). Tidus came seemingly out of nowhere and pushed himself between them both, jumping quite higher than the redhead, making use of his athletic skills. His hand grasped the piece of fabric and he smiled victoriously. However, Gippal pulled him down, sending them both to the floor. Tseng, Squall and Rude stared at the trio and sighed at their childish antics, while the rest of the guests cheered. Vincent was retreating back to his table, and Zack rolled his eyes as he started walking back as well. He suddenly felt something fall on his hair and the next thing he knew, everyone was cheering at him. His hand automatically reached up to his head and found the garter lying on his hair. His face reddened instantly.

"Aw man!" Yelled a frowning Reno. Zack took the garter and threw it once more and this time, the redhead caught it.

"Yay!" Elena cheered as she ran towards her boyfriend, hugging him and kissing his nose.

"Zack what happened! You had it!" Said a cheerful Tidus.

"Not really, it just happened to fall on my head," the raven haired man replied. Cloud shook Reno's hand, patting him on the shoulder. He then walked over to Zack and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"You almost had it Zack!"

"Yeah, but that's okay," he smiled softly at his best friend and walked back to his table, joining the others.

"Congrats Reno! Is this a sign?" asked Shera, eyeing him and Elena mischievously. Elena blushed, and Reno grinned wolfishly.

"Of course it is! It's a sign for tonight; you know what's coming Laney baby…" he kissed his girlfriend's neck playfully and she reddened even more.

"RENO!" the blonde pushed him away, earning laughs from everybody; everybody but Zack, who was busy staring at Aeris. She was readying herself for the bouquet throw.

"Well come on Yuffie, it's our turn!" Elena said, the smaller girl smiling widely, obviously trusting her self-proclaimed ninja skills.

Both girls joined Yuna, Rikku, Rinoa and other female guests at the dance floor. Aeris smiled warmly at them, holding her pink, white and lavender bouquet. She signaled them she was ready and turned around.

"Get ready girls! One, two and… three!"

A flurry of white, pink and lavender was lost between the women trying to get a hold of it. It fell to the floor, but none noticed, too busy tangling and untangling their hands. Yuffie grinned; she was smaller in size compared to the others, so she kneeled down and carefully reached out to grab it. She could feel the softness of the petals, when all of the sudden someone snatched it away. Rinoa jumped happily as she held the bouquet in her hands.

"I got it! I got it! Squall honey, I did it!" Squall smiled softly and walked over her, kissing her cheek sweetly. The other girls cheered for her, and Aeris hugged her best friend.

"Somehow, it doesn't surprise me," the brunette said, smiling knowingly.

"Duh!" Rinoa said as she winked. Yuffie marched back to her table, scowling as she sat down rather abruptly.

"What happened you scrawny kid? Ran out of luck?" Cid snickered. Shera elbowed her husband, shushing him as well.

"Shut up old man! I obviously let her take it," Yuffie answered smugly.

"Of course you did!" Reno laughed, teasing the girl even more. Yuffie glared at him. She turned to look at Vincent, who looked rather amused.

"Not you too Vinnie!" His lips twitched slightly.

* * *

Time passed and slowly the guests had started leaving. Only a few remained; the ones that were closest to the newlyweds.

"Well it's getting late; time for us to go," said Shera as she held onto her husband's arm.

"Already? It's not even eleven yet!" Aeris pouted.

"Cid has to go to work tomorrow, right dear?" she looked at Cid, who grunted in reply.

"Thanks for coming, we appreciate it," Cloud hugged Cid and kissed Shera goodbye.

"We wish you the best of luck," the older brunette said, hugging Aeris in a motherly embrace. Cid patted her in the head, and after that, the older couple walked away. Aeris and Cloud went back to the others, and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Zack?" Cloud asked, eyeing their remaining friends.

"He's at the bathroom, yo," answered Reno while taking a sip of his beer. Cloud nodded and kissed Aeris on the cheek, then walked towards the bathroom as well.

"Come sit with us Aeris," Yuna smiled at her and patted a chair between her and Rikku. She complied, Rinoa quickly grabbing her camera and taking many pictures of the girls. Tidus and Gippal came back with more beers, both sitting down on their respective girlfriends' laps. They squealed as they felt their weight, and Aeris laughed, being trapped in between. Rinoa happily took more pictures of her friends. Squall approached his girlfriend, signaling her to look at the dance floor. Yuffie was dancing eagerly with Vincent, who looked somewhat amused.

"You're not planning on leaving are you?"

Zack looked to the door as he dried his hands. Cloud was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't give me that look; I know you too well," the blonde said as he approached his friend.

"Okay you got me. I'm tired Cloud; it's been a long day," Zack replied, smiling sheepishly. It was true he was tired as hell, but that wasn't his main reason for leaving. He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to walk away already; out of their lives forever. He would start a new life, back at his hometown, where he'd (hopefully) forget everything that had happened in the last three months.

"You should've just said it. We'll talk soon?"

"Sure man, whenever you want," they both walked out of the bathroom together. Rikku walked over them both.

"Come on, group photo!" Cloud looked at Zack expectantly. The other blue eyed man smiled softly and followed him towards the others. On the left side, Tidus stood, his arms encircled around Yuna's waist in a loving embrace; Gippal stood next to the bi-colored eyed girl, his blonde girlfriend clenching to his arm, a big grin plastered on her face. Standing on the farther right of the group was Squall, waiting for Rinoa. Yuffie stood beside him, with Vincent right next to her; the girl was blushing madly, resisting the urge to grab him. Reno was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, with Elena between them, his arms pulling her back to his chest. And right in the middle of them all, Cloud stood besides Aeris, and motioned Zack to take a side next to her as well.

"But… who's going to take the picture?" he asked, desperately trying to get rid of the situation.

"Got that covered Zack, I'll put the camera on automatic. Now get over there, quick!" Rinoa said proudly, ushering him to the group. She pressed a few buttons on her camera, which was placed on top of a tripod, and quickly ran towards them, taking her place between her boyfriend and Yuffie. Zack stood awkwardly between Squall and Aeris, eyeing her shyly. She just kept looking at the camera, never acknowledging his presence. He noticed how Cloud was holding her tenderly, and their hands were intertwined behind their backs. '_Just like it should be_,' he thought regretfully.

"Now everyone, five more seconds… say cheese!" Rinoa exclaimed, hugging Squall tightly.

"CHEESE!" Everyone yelled in unison, and the flash went off.

* * *

After bidding his goodbye to everyone, Zack stepped out of the reception, breathing the fresh air of the night. Yuffie had wanted to stay longer, and Vincent, once again, agreed to take her home. The personal trainer frowned as he walked towards his bike.

'_I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Aeris_,' he thought bitterly, '_but maybe it's for the best_,'

The green eyed flower girl had disappeared the moment he started saying goodbye. Cloud had hugged him tightly, thanking him for everything. But the only thing he thought about was Aeris.

"Zack!"

He stopped, dead on his tracks. Was he hearing things? Was that… Aeris?

He felt a small hand grab his arm, preventing him from walking any further. He just stood there, motionless. Too scared to turn around and face her. He was sure his heart would betray him. To his surprise, the brunette turned him around softly, but surely. Her eyes were puffy and red; she'd being crying. Was it… because of him?

"A-aeris…?" his voice sounded broken. She didn't answer. Instead, she took a step closer to him. Zack could smell her perfume; her sweet scent made him dizzy. Aeris placed her arms on his chest, feeling his heart beat faster. Memories of that special night went through his mind; how perfect she fit within his arms. He remembered every touch, every kiss, and every sigh.

"…goodbye"

He didn't know why; after all, what else could he expect? But his heart sunk as soon as those words left her lips and reached his ears. Was it because everything was finally coming down on him? Had he just realized what goodbye really meant? He'd probably never see her again. Never. His mind was screaming; so many thoughts, yet he couldn't focus on a single one. Slowly, Aeris took her hands away, his chest aching as it lost the warmth of her touch. Her bright eyes looked up at him; they were glassy, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

Aeris smiled sadly at him, turning around and walking back inside. Zack heard her soft footsteps getting farther and farther, until he heard a door open, and subsequently, close.

"Goodbye"

* * *

Well guys, thanks for reading. Don't worry; I'm back for good, so you won't have to wait another two years for an update. I'll be starting my finals on May 19th, and my last final is on May 28th, so I'll probably update around May 30th-ish. Who knows, I might get inspired before I finish and update sooner. But don't fear, I won't disappear. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint any of you my dear readers, and I hope to read many reviews. Next chapter… is the last chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

I know, I know; I'm like two months late. BUT here it is! The last chapter! Extra long too! I bet most of you know what is going to happen, but I hope I don't disappoint any of you. Thanks to eris hanaka, oodball167, Frozen Angel of Water, JollyRancherLvr, Bluesparkleification, Ladyakiko24, RandomGuy, snow and H.P InfatuationSmith. I wish I could reply to all of you individually but the links expired :( but thank you so much for your support! Wow, I could've divided this into 2 chapters, but I know you all wanted to see how it ended soooo, I just hope you don't get bored before the end lol

Well, please enjoy!

One year later~

"Okay that's it for today Zell. Come back on Friday at the same time," a blonde young man, with a distinctive tattoo on most of his face, took his hand and shook it eagerly.

"Sure thing Zack, you're the best trainer ever! I'll show that stupid Seifer who's the real chicken wuss… see ya then!"

Zack grinned at him and when we was gone, he turned around to pick his things and went to get a quick shower; it was finally time to go home. Wearing a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans, all freshened up, he headed to the gym's door.

"Hey Zack! Keep up the good job ya', I hear a lot of good things from the clients ya'," his boss, a tanned, buff man with extravagant orange hair, met him at the exit and patted his back with affection.

"Thank you Mr. Wakka, I try to do my best," he replied. He'd been working at Wakka's gym for almost a year now. When he arrived at Gongaga, he knew it was going to be a slow start for him. But lucky for him, Wakka had recently established his local and was hiring personnel. Things hadn't been so bad. Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

He had a stable job; it wasn't as good as his original job, where he was his own boss, but he liked it. He had money to pay his rent, his bills and to eat, plus still have small luxuries. He lived in a small apartment, with just one room, one bathroom and a very small living room and kitchen; nothing like he used to have, but it was good enough. It was comfortable, and just what he needed. Since Gongaga was such a small town, everything was close. It was a ten minute walk from work to his place.

"Hi Zack, how are you?" a young woman greeted him on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. She had grayish blue eyes and very sandy blonde hair just above her shoulders.

"Hello Ashe, nice to see you," he greeted with a smile. Of course, being a small town, everyone knew each other. At first, Zack was scared he'd meet his real parents, but dismissed this fear as he assumed they wouldn't be around, since they left him abandoned. Besides, he didn't really care if he saw them or not; his only real parent was, and would always be, Angeal.

"Are you free tonight? I could make us some dinner…" she offered, fidgeting with the hem of her fuchsia shirt. His stomach wanted to say yes, but his rational mind didn't approve. He didn't want to lead her on; it was enough with the little favors she asked of him. Ashe was his neighbor, so she was always asking him to fix her door, or carry some boxes, or even going to the grocery store for her. Zack had acknowledged her loving glances and had caught a few hints she had aimed his way, but he tried to stay oblivious for the sake of their friendship.

It's not that she wasn't attractive; actually, she was really pretty, in a very natural way. Her personality was nice too; she could get quite bossy and stuck up, but most of the time, she was really sweet and outgoing. It wasn't that he hadn't tried either; he'd accepted dinner a few days ago, thinking that maybe he could find something he liked about her. Nothing. The problem wasn't her. It was him.

His heart belonged to someone else.

Aeris.

Even after a year, he still longed for the brunette flower girl that stole his heart. Every day, when he woke up, he wanted to take the train back to Midgar and find her, but instead went to work. Every day, he'd take his cell phone and dialed her number, but never actually called her. Every day, she was still in his mind; morning, night, dawn, dusk…

"… chicken and alfredo pasta. Um, Zack? Are you listening?" He jumped startled as Ashe waved her hand in front of his face.

"Y-yeah, that sounds great! I'll be there in a few okay?" Her eyes lit up instantly and nodded eagerly. They went up the stairs together.

He couldn't stop loving Aeris, but that didn't mean he'd stop trying.

* * *

Zack ate in silence, pretending to listen to Ashe while she rambled about all her college work. She was studying law; he thought it suited her perfectly.

"Want some wine?"

"Um, no thanks. Aren't you too young to drink?" he asked, curious.

"I'm 19!" She giggled while blushing.

'_But legal age is 21... uh whatever,' _She was already serving herself a glass and, having finished her plate, went ahead to clean it. She then moved to sit on her couch.

"If you're finished you can leave your dish on the counter. I'll deal with it later," she called after him. Zack nodded and complied when he was done.

"Thanks Ashe, it was delicious. I guess I'll see you later," he smiled sheepishly and walked towards the door.

"Glad you liked it… where do you think you're going?" He stopped dead on his tracks and turned around.

"I thought we could watch a movie," Ashe said, crossing her legs and motioning the blue eyed man to sit beside her. Zack shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I shouldn't, you know I have work tomorrow. Sorry," he tried going for the door again, but was stopped by a small but firm hand grabbing his arm.

"Zack? What's wrong? Why do you… avoid me?"

'_Why did I get into this? I should've gone home and eaten some mac and cheese…_' he scolded himself mentally, trying to edge away from their sudden proximity. Ashe was practically hovering over him now, with pleading eyes and pouting lips.

"Ashe, it's not that-"

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"What? No, that's not it. It's-"

"Am I too young?"

"Argh, no! Listen… it's not you. It's me," he finished, quite lamely in his opinion. Ashe stared at him for a few seconds.

"Are you gay?"

"What! NO!" Zack wanted to slap himself hard in the head. _'This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't come in the first place. Stupid grumbling stomach…_' He took a long breath and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ashe, you're pretty. And smart. A very outgoing young lady. But I just don't see you that way. Maybe you could date someone from your school?"

"But I like you Zack… can't you give me a chance?" Her voice was soft as she looked at him with her pretty grayish blue eyes, expecting an answer. Zack sighed and closed his eyes.

"I… wish I could. But I can't. Not yet… I don't know when"

"… is there someone else?" Zack nodded, somewhat embarrassed. It was the first time he told someone about Aeris.

"Who is she?" she slowly dragged him back to the couch and sat down, an understanding look on her delicate face.

"Ah you don't know her. She's from Midgar"

"So what happened?"

"She's got someone else," his usually bright blue eyes became dull as the memories rushed back. The wedding, their night together, their goodbye…

"Oh… I'm sorry," Ashe squeezed his hand lightly, smiling warmly at him. _'Just like she used to, but never the same. Ashe is not Aeris, as much as I'd want her to be.'_

Both remained quiet for some time; Zack staring at the floor while Ashe gazed at him. They heard a knocking sound, but it wasn't on her door. It was quite insistent as well.

"Zack I think someone's knocking on your door"

He frowned, knitting his eyebrows together in doubt. Unless it was Ashe, no one ever visited him.

"I guess I better go check," he got up to his feet and walked to her door, Ashe slowly behind.

"Can I help you-" The sight that greeted him as he opened the door was anything but pleasant. He felt a mix of confusion, surprise, fear and sadness as he found himself face to face… with Cloud. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw him, but he regained his calm demeanor and approached him. Zack couldn't find the strength to even open his mouth- or did he need to close it? He wasn't even sure if he was gaping or not- or move towards his old friend. Suddenly, something hard collided with his jaw. Ashe watched in horror when her neighbor tumbled down and almost made her fall as well.

"That, THAT… That was for ME!" An enraged Cloud yelled as he picked the other blue eyed man by the collar of his shirt. The girl covered her mouth attempting to contain a shriek as the blonde punched Zack once more.

"And THAT! That was for Aeris!"

"Please stop it!" Ashe kneeled down besides Zack, trying to shield him from Cloud's rage. However, the raven haired man shook his head, a sad smile adorning his now bleeding lips.

"Relax Ashe, I deserve this and much more," he slowly stood up and faced Cloud once more, expecting another blow from the shorter man. The blonde grabbed him once more, but didn't hit him.

"How could you? How could you do that to me!" Even though he was angry, his light blue eyes were glassy, and his voice was cracking slightly.

"Cloud… I know there's a lot you want to tell me but, can we do it inside my place? She shouldn't get involved in this," he looked at the scared Ashe. She noticed that his voice was also broken. Cloud hesitated for a few seconds, but finally gave in and let him go, shoving him away rather forcefully.

"Ashe, thanks for dinner. I'm sorry you had to witness all of this," he bowed curtly and walked toward his door, fetching his keys and opening it for Cloud.

Once inside, Cloud didn't waste any time and grabbed Zack once more. He had never even imagined his best friend could be this… intimidating. Then again, what could he expect? He was rather taken back though; he never thought anyone would find him. The only one that knew of his location was Yuffie, and he doubted she'd let it slip. And what was even worse… Cloud knew about him and Aeris. Who'd told him? Had Aeris? Why had she? He had so many questions flooding his mind.

"Zack… I should seriously hurt you, but I want answers, NOW!"

"Cloud I-"

"WHY? Why her? Why Aeris?"

"… I don't know," Zack looked down in shame. He was saying the truth; he never figured out why, of all the girls in the world, he set his eyes on Aeris.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud's voice was softer this time, but still held his previous anger.

"You don't know how many times I tried, but it was so hard. Really Cloud, I swear I wanted to stop everything, but I couldn't!"

"Oh sure, that's why you slept with her?"

Cloud's words went right through his heart. Silence hung heavy in the air while the two former best friends just stared at each other.

"Neither of you thought about me did you? Oh fuck Cloud, he'll never know! I bet you laughed so much at me!"

"NO! It wasn't like that, I swear!" Zack was growing more desperate by the minute. He sighed, rubbing his temple as he paced around his living room.

"Cloud… I'll explain everything, but you have to listen, please," he looked at the blonde pleadingly, who after a few seconds, nodded in agreement.

"I don't pretend you forgive me, and I'm not trying to justify myself with what I'm going to say next but… I fell in love with Aeris," he heard the shorter man scoff, but went on with his confession, " I don't know exactly when; all I know is that one day I woke up and realized that she was the girl of my dreams. Every time we went out, I realized it even more. "

"And you didn't tell me. You should've stopped the outings," replied a now calmer Cloud.

"I was a coward, I know. I decided I wasn't going to tell any of you; I thought I'd be able to hide my feelings, and eventually overcome them. But… one night, it just happened. I told her how I felt and the next weeks everything went overboard. I actually believed she felt the same way," he paused to look at Cloud, who held a stoic look on his face.

"She wouldn't have spent the night with you if she didn't," whispered Cloud. Zack bit his lip in shame; he hated his current situation. He never wanted to make it seem like it was her fault.

"I thought so too, but in the end, she chose you Cloud, that's what really matters. That's why I left Midgar, to start a new life, away from her. I never meant to take her away from you, but, I'll be honest; if she would've felt the same way, I wouldn't have given up," Zack finished, and dared to look at him in the eyes.

"She chose me," Cloud replied bitterly, "but she wanted you."

The trainer's eyes went wide, "how… why do you say that?"

"It was pity Zack," Cloud sighed heavily, taking a seat on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "let me tell you my part of the story." Zack waited patiently, carefully taking a seat beside him.

"At first, in our honeymoon, everything seemed perfect. But, something was wrong, and I could feel it. She seemed distant; dazed. And at night, she went directly to sleep. I assumed it had something to do with what Rufus did; she'd always been very cautious with her intimacy. But when we came back to her apartment, she was always stressed. Every night she'd make up a new excuse; that went on for about 2 weeks."

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing; could it be possible that Aeris was also thinking about him? That she couldn't forget about him? That she couldn't be with another man in the same way she'd been with him?

"I got worried and suggested counseling. I understand sex isn't the most important aspect of a married couple but, we were just married for God's sake! And it wasn't only that! I found her crying a few times, but she'd never tell me why."

The raven haired man felt his heart sink; was Aeris really crying… for him? He wished he could've been there to comfort her; to take her in his arms and whisper that everything would be alright.

"I asked Rinoa to help, but she wasn't any help either. If Aeris told her, she kept it a secret," Zack remembered the black haired woman and her outgoing personality. Had Aeris told her? They were best friends after all…

"So… what happened? Did she finally tell you?" Zack dared to ask, not looking at Cloud. The blonde shook his head, hesitating for a moment.

"I found out the worst way anyone could… Zack, she got very sick. She'd get nauseous and throw up frequently," Zack could hear his heart pounding rapidly inside his chest, wanting to pummel it. He watched as the other man searched for something in his pocket. He brought out his wallet, and Zack could fell a knot forming in his throat_. 'Is Aeris ill? Is she going to die? Is she…gone?' _That last thought made him dizzy, his breathing now very erratic.

"Here Zack," Cloud's soft voice brought him back to reality, and Zack noticed the blonde was holding a paper… no, a picture, in front of him. His hand slowly, without his command, reached out to grab the picture. He looked at the picture and gasped; he was looking at a baby girl, about three months old, with very little, but thick, black hair, and beautiful grayish eyes, big and round. She was wearing a pink ribbon as well as a small matching pink and green sundress. Zack felt his throat dry up, the words forming but quickly dying, and the only sound that came out of his mouth was a high-pitched sob.

"Zack?" said man quickly snatched his eyes away from the picture and looked at the blonde, a mix of surprise, fear, sadness and utter confusion all over his face. He suddenly dropped the picture as if it had burned him, and stepped away until his back touched the wall.

"What… who, who…! I-I"

"That's your daughter Zack, she's three months old," replied Cloud flatly.

Zack let his body drop to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"My-my daughter! I'm… I'm a father!" the world started spinning around him. He felt cornered, distressed, suffocated…

Cloud stepped closer to him, picking up the picture on his way, and kneeled besides him. To his eyes, Zack looked so vulnerable and weak, tears flowing from his eyes as he sobbed silently.

"Yes Zack, Aeris was pregnant, and I couldn't be the father," his light blue eyes narrowed bitterly, obviously still hurt by the facts. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab him by the shoulders.

"How is she! How's the baby! How's Aeris! Oh my God, Aeris!" Zack let him go abruptly and got up to his feet. He started pacing around quickly, going in circles and grabbing his hair in frustration.

"She needed me! ME! And-and I wasn't there! I'm so useless!" He punched the wall besides him, leaving a well defined dent. Cloud hurried to his side, now regretting his decision of telling him the truth.

"Zack! Listen to me! You didn't know! It's not like you abandoned her knowing she would have your baby!" '_Look at me, first I wanted to kill him and now I comfort him, iroric,' _Cloud knew, deep down, that Zack would forever be his best friend, and even after what he'd done, he couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"My baby… MY baby! Oh God, I… I have a baby," Zack started sobbing once more. Cloud raised a hand tentatively, slowly placing it on the other man's shoulder. At the contact, Zack pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I'm so SORRY! Cloud, I-"

"Forget about that Zack. The real reason I came here was to let you know you have a daughter. I know it's all too much information to handle at the same time, so… I'll come tomorrow? So you can think straight, is that okay?" Cloud's eyes were soft and gentle, unlike before. Zack nodded, somewhat hesitantly.

"Good, think things through and get your thoughts in order alright?" Zack nodded once more, stepping back from Cloud and observed as he opened the door. Cloud waved at him and closed the door behind him.

"All that really matters is that Aeris and the baby are happy."

* * *

It was a sleepless night for Zack, but it was worth it. Sooner than he expected, after he organized his thoughts, he accepted he was now a father. The thing he wanted the most was to hold his baby in his arms; to cuddle and hug her, to hold her tiny hand and kiss her forehead. He'd already missed 3 months of her life, but he wanted to be part of it for the rest of his.

He'd also realized he wanted to be with Aeris. He didn't want to run away anymore; he wanted to face her, and if she accepted him back, he wanted to be with her forever. He hadn't been there for her those nine months when she needed him the most, but he wanted to make it up to her. The only problem was Cloud. He could see he still loved her, and he'd been with her all this time, while he wasn't. It wouldn't be fair to try and take her away from him. But Zack wanted her so much…

"Zack?" he heard knocking on his door, and realized Cloud was already there. Inhaling deeply, he opened the door and saw the blonde.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I think so," he honestly replied, still a bit hesitant.

"That's good enough. Pack up for a couple of days and come with me," Cloud went inside and sat on the couch, "I'll wait, go on." Zack stared at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"If I know you as much as I think I do, you want to see your baby daughter, correct?" asked the blonde.

"Of course, but-"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Zack nodded slowly, still somewhat confused, and complied, walking to his room. About ten minutes later he came back to the living room, with a large bag over his shoulder.

"I have to call my boss"

"Ok, I'll wait in the car," Cloud took the bag from Zack's shoulder and headed out the apartment.

Zack was glad Wakka was so comprehensive. His boss gave him a week off after explaining what happened, and wished him the best of luck.

"I'm ready," he announced as he sat on the passenger's seat of Cloud's rented car. The blonde started the engine, and nodded in approval as he set out on the road.

The ride to Costa del Sol was silent. There, they boarded the ship departing for Junon, and once again, the trip was silent. Zack felt tense and didn't know how to start a conversation that wouldn't be awkward. When they arrived at Junon, they decided to grab something to eat. The meal was quiet as well, only a few remarks about the food and service. Things changed once they started heading for Midgar, as Cloud spoke.

"What's on your mind Zack" the question took the raven haired man by surprise. After a few seconds, he replied.

"I can't lie to you; I can't wait to see my daughter. And Aeris," he watched Cloud's expression carefully, trying to detect any dislike. The blonde's face remained flat and emotionless.

"You still love her?"

"Yes," Zack replied, fast and firm. Cloud nodded, his eyes glued to the road. A few more minutes of silence; Zack fidgeted with his hands.

"I want you to make her happy, alright?"

Had he heard right? Was he dreaming?

"Cloud? What do you mean?"

"I'm letting her free. She still loves you Zack, I can't compete with that. You and Aeris now have a stronger bond that joins you; you have a daughter," Zack stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"All I ask of you is to make her happy. If I went after you is because I know you can, so don't disappoint me," Cloud finished, now looking at his raven haired passenger. Zack didn't know if he should cry or laugh.

"After all I've done, I don't deserve this…"

"I'm doing this for her and the baby," Zack smiled and nodded in understanding, "thank you. I can't thank you enough Cloud, you are… amazing."

Cloud smiled.

* * *

Aeris cuddled her baby in her arms, cooing her as she giggled adorably. The flower girl heard the front door open, but didn't worry. '_It must be Cloud. He's finally back from his business trip'_, she thought as she kept caressing her baby's soft cheeks. The door to the room creaked as someone opened it slowly. She heard uncertain steps coming her way, and she twirled around, a smile adorning her rosy lips.

"Welcome back, Clo-" she stopped dead on her tracks as she noticed it was not Cloud.

'_It can't be! What is he doing here?_' Her heart was racing, and her breath was fast and uneven. Zack stared at her, and she could just stare back. He hadn't changed one bit; he was still muscular and handsome.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was a low whisper. Seeing him made her feel so many emotions; anger, sadness, despair, warmth, love… happiness?

"I… came for you," he replied, equally low. She could see he was having a hard time being there.

"For me? After a whole year? What made you come back? Where were you all this time?" Her mind was flooding with questions, and she was trying hard not to yell for her baby's sake. How dare he come back after disappearing?

"Calm down Aeris. I know what I did; it was horrible, and Cloud already gave me hell for it-"

"Cloud? What do you mean? Was Cloud with you?"

"Yes, Cloud brought me here," her emerald eyes widened in surprise. '_What is going on?'_

"Why would he do that? No, no… you can't walk into my life just like that! I already forgot about you!"

"That's not true! Aeris please let me explain…" he pleaded, taking a step closer to her. Her eyes locked with his; he noticed they were glassy. He took more steps towards her, taking advantage of her silence; their eyes never looking away. The baby squealed, catching their attention immediately. Zack gazed down at her, chuckling.

"M-may I hold her?" Aeris hesitated at first, but nodded in the end. '_If he only knew…_' Her tears finally fell, as Zack held his baby daughter.

"She's so tiny… and beautiful, just like you," he said, his voice trembling with nervousness and excitement, his own tears falling now. Aeris noticed he was crying as well, but couldn't understand. Could he… know?

"I- I know, Aeris," she gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Zack smiled, his lips quivering violently as he cuddled the baby tighter.

"You- you know?" he nodded, placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. She squealed in delight, her small hands going up and down. Aeris began to sob harder, her hands covering her face in an attempt to hold her tears, but to no avail. The baby frowned, seeing her mother cry desperately, and began crying as well. Zack got scared and started rocking his daughter, trying to calm her down.

"Aeris don't cry, please," he pleaded, holding the baby with one arm and wrapping his other arm around Aeris, trying to comfort her. She couldn't stop herself and instantly hugged him back.

"She's our baby, yours and mine," he whispered to her ear tenderly, the tiny creature in his arms now smiling at the closeness to her mother and the warmth she was receiving from them both.

"We could be a family, you, mean and her, if you let me," Zack kissed her forehead, making the woman flinch at the intimacy.

"How can you propose that? I have a life now, and you're not part of it…" she was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Please, let me be part of it! Aeris, what did you expect? The woman I loved married my best friend! I couldn't stay here, it broke my heart… I had to get away from you, from us! I had to forget you," he let his forehead rest on hers, nuzzling her nose.

"Did it work? Did you forget me?" Aeris asked in a whisper.

"Would I be here if I had?" Zack smiled, and she felt like she could melt right there in his arms. She felt a rush of emotions run through her. Her green eyes gazed at her daughter, who was adorably cuddled in her father's strong arm, her big round eyes slowly closing. Zack followed her gaze and realized his daughter was falling asleep. He turned around and, spotting her crib, proceeded to place her there, so she could have a peaceful slumber. He stayed there, just watching his daughter sleep, regretting not having done it before.

"You know? Cloud… he told me I had a daughter with you. He also told me I… that I should make you happy. I want to, I really do. I want to take this chance that life is offering me to be with you. I want to make it up to you for disappearing. I want to start a family with you," he caressed the baby's face softly, making her twitch at the touch. Aeris smiled widely, fresh tears still falling. So many thoughts going through her mind, so many memories, and so many forgotten feelings; life was giving her a chance to be happy with the man she truly loved. And Cloud… once again, he'd done so much for her. He'd gone and brought Zack back to her, just so she could be happy.

She watched as Zack spun around and held out his hand to her, smiling wider, his eyes no longer glassy or red, and now full of confidence and hope.

"Take my hand"

As he waited for her, he observed her. He saw she hadn't changed one bit either; she was still as beautiful as before, or even more so. Her hair was shorter though, now only reaching her back, but was still curled, adorning her stunning face. She was still as petite as before; no one could say she was a mother.

Aeris, on the other hand, made up her mind, and took his hand. The raven haired man couldn't hold his excitement and grabbed her by the waist, twirling her around as they both laughed with mirth. When he stopped spinning her, he didn't waste any time and kissed her softly, gently on the lips, their hands clasping tight together as they shared their joy. They were in their own little heaven now. After a few seconds, Zack broke the kiss, once again resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he grinned cheekily, and Aeris laughed softly, blinking away a few tears that remained in her eyelashes.

"I'm not complaining," she caressed his cheek amorously, still not believing he was real.

"Aeris, you're extraordinary, I can't live without you," her eyes met his blue ones; they were so serious and full of love. She felt like she ran out of breath in that moment, feeling his gaze never leaving her, and did the only thing that made sense.

She slid a hand around his neck, and kissed him once more. At first it was nothing more than an encore of their other kiss; a firm pressure of their lips. But then, the fire ignited, making Zack wrap his arm around her still amazingly small waist, pressing her closer to him. They broke the kiss when they became breathless, but remained embraced, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Aeris"

"I love you too Zack," she could feel him smiling; how long had he waited to hear those words from her? It didn't matter anymore, because now, he could hear them every day. Thanks to Cloud.

"Aeris? What did you name our daughter?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Her name is Angela, in Angeal's honor," he gasped, moved by her thoughtful action, and hugged her even tighter, watching his Angela sleep soundly like an angel. And he was sure that Angeal was watching over them.

* * *

He closed the door slowly, careful not to make any sounds. Even though his heart was breaking, he knew it was the right thing to do. They were finally together, and now they could raise their child, like a normal, loving family. Cloud left the house he'd bought together with Aeris and walked away, with no real destiny. He had a better job now, and a rightful boss who had considered his real potential and gave him a big promotion; instead of being an associate manager, he was now an associate director.

His walking led him to a coffee shop. He went in and took a seat, waiting to be served. He couldn't stop thinking about Aeris and Zack. The blonde didn't even notice when the waitress approached him.

"How may I help you sir?" he looked up, almost gasping out loud as he recognized her.

"T-tifa?" said woman was equally surprised, never expecting to see him again.

"Cloud! What a surprise… um, how have you been?" he could tell she felt uneasy and ashamed. He smiled bitterly; '_I was really hard on her last time we saw each other. I guess it wasn't her fault I'm such a loser. Seems like every girl I fall I love will end up loving someone else._'

"I've been better; have a seat?" now she was even more surprised by his request.

"I'd love to… um, I mean, I'd like to, but I should be working," the raven haired beauty stuttered. Cloud nodded in understanding.

"But um… maybe when I'm on my break?" she shyly asked. He didn't know why, but he nodded in agreement. She perked up at his gesture, and took his order. A few minutes later she was back with his coffee. He drank it slowly, reminiscing about the mix of emotions that were overwhelming him. For some reason, he'd felt relieved because Tifa was there.

Thirty minutes later, Tifa came back, and sat across him. She quickly noticed his wedding band and frowned.

"So you're married? Congrats!" she forced a smile. Cloud chuckled.

"I'm already filing a divorce"

"Oh my! I'm sorry!"

"No it's ok. I think it's a curse you know? I always think it's the one, and then, she cheats on me and chooses someone else. First you, and now Aeris," he saw her flinch at his harsh comment, but kept talking. "At least I didn't marry you and found out later you were pregnant with someone else's child"

Tifa gasped, "I'm… sorry to hear that Cloud. Um listen, about what happened-"

"No relax, the past is the past. Sorry if it felt like I was attacking you"

"No but listen, I need to tell you this!" She got very desperate, pleading with her dark wine eyes. He kept quiet, and she took her chance.

"It was a set up. I know you probably won't believe me, but I swear it was a set up! That night, I did meet up with my ex, but he called me to give me back some things that belonged to me. I suppose he called you and let you know, and when you got there, he kissed me!" She paused and eyed him carefully, looking for any hints of distrust or anger. Nothing; his face was emotionless.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen!"

"You didn't even tell me you were going to see him! You said you were going out with a friend," he narrowed his blue eyes at her. Tifa placed her hand on top of his, which was resting on the table.

"That was my mistake; I never told you when he would call me or text me and I never told you I kept seeing him but I thought you'd misunderstand! I never thought he'd be such a pig and use that to his advantage," Cloud removed his hand from under hers, and kept glaring at her.

"Why would I believe you now?"

"There's no reason you would. I just wanted to take this out of my chest. I feel better now, so thanks for listening," she smiled warmly at him, reminding him of how gentle and caring she is.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. You don't deserve that and neither what I did. Just so you know, I've been alone all this time, regretting that I lost you," this time she smiled sadly, getting up from her seat and walking away from his table. Cloud's blue eyes were widened, not believing what he'd just heard.

"Tifa! Wait!" he stood up abruptly, making her spin around and lock eyes with him.

"Would you have a coffee with me?" Tifa smiled widely, and without hesitation, nodded excitedly.

"Shall we start over?" he asked, taking his seat once more and extending his hand to her. She nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Hi, I'm Tifa!"

"Nice to meet you Tifa, I'm Cloud," he smiled, and for the first time in a whole year, he was sure that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

So, that's it. The end! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was thinking I could make a short epilogue, but just if you guys want me to :) Thank you for reading, and I hope to get many reviews on how I did. I may wrote another story *hint-hint*.

And just a small note, Angela's eyes are gray because she's a baby and most babies are born with gray eyes :P I couldn't decide if they would be green or blue, since there's a 50% chance for each!

Also, I notice I never made a disclaimer so, I do not own anything, only the plot! :D

So, until next time!

~Muffin 7


End file.
